RETOS FAIRY
by Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Este es un show donde nosotros podremos retar a los personajes de fairy tail reten con lo que se les ocurra en sus cabezas. Habra AU. y OoC
1. Chapter 1

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán.

**Detrás de un escenario en un camerino **

_Kaede: chicas ya va a comenzar el show apresúrense!_

_Kazumi: espérate que me falta peinarme T·T _

_Natsuki: yo te ayudo n_n_

_Kaede: porque tengo que hacer esto con ustedes TT-TT _

_Kazumi: pero si te gusta estar con nosotras :D_

_Kaede: *se va del camerino*_

_Natsuki: creo que estará bien -.-' bueno vamos n_n /_

Se abren las cortinas dejando ver medio una sala y a tres chicas, una estaba sentada en un sillón para uno solo, otra en un escritorio con computadora y la última parada en el medio con un micrófono en la cabeza.

Natsuki: ohayo! Minna! Bienvenidos al show retos fairy y les presentare a mi equipo que me acompaña hoy, en el sillón de allá esta kazumi w / (se oyen a plausos) y en la computadora esta kaede! nwn / *kaede les mira con cara de pocos amigos* (se oyen unos jejejejejeje -.-')

Kazumi: se preguntaran de que se trata esto, pues es simple vamos a retar a los personajes de fairy tail \ W /

Natsuki: el máximo de retos es dos por persona ;D

Kaede: las reglas son que no se valen besos y "esos actos impuros"

Kazumi: si claro mira quien lo dice la que le gusta el hentai ¬u¬

Kaede: shitekudasai! ò/ó eso no es cierto joder

Natsuki: kaede que te dije de ese lenguaje ¬¬

Kaede: pero si ella empezó ò_ó

Natsuki: bueno dejen eso de lado -.-'

Kazumi: bueno como entrada de este show nosotras tres vamos a dar retos a los personajes de fairy tail ! \n_n/

Natsuki: bueno 1ro comienza tu kaede

Kaede: *con cara de psicópata* ya verán que les hago

Natsuki: mejor empezamos con kazumi -.-'

Kazumi: yeiy * saltando *

Kaede: porque rayos no quieres que comience?

Natsuki: bueno…. Y Kazumi dime a quien retaras hoy

Kaede: no evadas la pregunta !o

Kazumi: a gray :D

Natsuki: demos la bienvenida a gray ( aplaude el publico)

Se ve entrando a gray con calzoncillos

Gray: hola a todos

Natsuki: GRAY! Tu ropa /_\

Gray: mierda! * viéndose como estaba*

Kazumi: Kawaiii *o*

Kaede: * le agarra y se lo lleva de ahí*

Se ve una kaede llegando con un gray mas vestido y con un chinchón grande en su cabeza.

Natsuki: porque rayos gray estas lastimado?

Kaede: *le mira y se va asentar*

Gray: sin comentarios

Kazumi: bueno mi reto es que gray viaje a la luna y escriba con sus poderes en la luna muy grande que se vea I love you Juvia! w / en menos de 5 minutos

Gray: pero que cojones no voy a escribir eso y me rehusó ir a la luna

Kaede:* se acerca por detrás y le da una descarga eléctrica a gray y después se lo lleva inconsciente*

Natsuki: -.-' jejeje bueno para que nos ayude en esto le pedimos al capitán Mayuri kurotsuchi que nos construyera una nave espacial. * saca un control y sale un televisor donde se ve al capitán kurotsuchi al lado de una nave con su teniente*

Mayuri: anda a ver si eres tu natsuki , te digo que ya está la nave que me pediste y donde está el sujeto?

Kazumi: Hola nemu :D

Natsuki: van para alla y creo que llegaron

Se ve un gray inconsciente en una camilla junto con kaede trayéndolo

Mayuri: ponle en la nave

Kaede: * sube a la nave y lo deja, va bajando y se dispone a marcharse*

Natsuki: la cuenta regresiva 3…2…1…0!

La nave despego y dentro de ella se encontraba un gray despierto gritando incoherencias.

Natsuki: mientras esperamos que las cámaras de la luna y la nave se estabilicen dinos tu otro reto kazumi :D

Kazumi: reto a happy a que se quede conmigo por la eternidad

Natsuki: kazumi pon otro reto -.-'

Kazumi es que me gustan los nekos :3 son mi pasión *o*

Natsuki: ¬¬ kazumi

Kazumi: está bien reto a happy a que modele en aquí con ropas que yo escoja serán tres

Natsuki: denle la bienvenida a happy el neko mas troll y que es azul del mundo XD

Happy: hola fans míos

Natsuki: happy listo para realizar este reto

Happy: AYE SIR!

Kazumi: aquí esta tus vestuarios y ve a cambiarte

Se va happy del lugar

Natsuki: mientras tanto veremos a gray como esta*aprieta un botón del control y se prendé el televisor*

Gray: loca conductora déjame volver!

Natsuki: vamos que no debe ser malo estar en la luna apedazo ya llegaste y no hay vuelta atrás tienes que realizar el reto y te hago recuerdo que no hay oxigeno en la luna.

Gray: pero como cojones quieres que realice este reto!

Natsuki: ahora vamos con happy!

Gray: oye no me ig….. * se apago el televisor*

Happy entra con un traje muy elegante

Kazumi: ahora que comienze el espectáculo

Se empiezan a apagarlas luces y se prenden los juego de luces happy modela con una pose de brazos cruzados después con pose de fuerte y luego se va a cambiar viene con un kimono hermoso con detalles, posa pensando y dando una vuelta y el ultimo es de un rapero con joyas muy brillosas hace poses rapeando y por ultimo volando dando una vuelta en su mismo eje.

Kazumi: hermoso T.T * va directo a abrazar a happy hasta tal punto de asfixiarlo*

Kaede: le estas asfixiando kazumi ten cuidado ¬¬

Kazumi le solto y se ve a un happy tratando de recuperar el aliento

Natsuki: vea mos ahora a gray * prende el televisor*

Gray: esto es imposible apenas pude la mitad de la escritura * estaba cansado con un traje espacial*

Kazumi: apenas escribiste I love te falta flojo ¬¬

Gray: es imposible! Yo me rindo * con brazos cruzados*

Natsuki: se me olvidaba decirles que si no cumplen el reto tendrán castigo w /

Gray: pero que eso no lo dijeron en el principio!

Natsuki: si dicen me rindo o no cumplen el reto habrá castigo y como gray se rindió tendrá castigo XD

Gray: no, me retracto de lo que dije háganme caso

Kazumi: bueno como happy cumplió con su reto él se salva del castigo

Gray: dije que me hagan caso joder! No me ignoren

Natsuki: bueno gray nos vemos mañana * apaga el televisor con un gray que está hablando incoherencias*

Happy: pobre de gray que suerte que estoy a salvo * se va *

Kazumi: kaede ahora es tu turno

Kaede: si * con un brillo en su ojo*

Natsuki: bueno ya va terminar el show, así que mañana podrás retar Kaede

Kaede: porque T-T

Natsuki: gracias a todos por vernos ^_^ /

Kazumi: ahora aquí viene la música de salida que escogimos, así que escúchenla! Y todos lo conocemos Snow fairy

Natsuki /Kaede/Kazumi: disfrútenla y hasta la próxima! nwn /

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
OH YEAH OH YEAH

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wanai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW  
ima wa omoide no naga de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru

fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda

SNOWING konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY  
YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,  
HANG IN THERE!

warau koto sae  
wasureteta boku ni  
mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de  
subete wo kaeta  
kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
SNOWING FAIRY  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
SNOW FAIRY  
DON'T SAY GOODBYE

_Kaede: y eso que es kazumi_

_Kazumi: son las fotografías que tome a happy *-*_

_Natsuki: ara ara juvia que haces aquí_

_Juvia: juvia quiere que le devuelvan a gray-sama T-T * mirando la luna*_

_Kazumi: gray ya volverá simplemente es cuestión de tiempo _

_Kaede: no recuerdo que es lo que tenía que hacer?_

_Natsuki: kaede programaste la nave de regreso verdad?_

_Kaede:* con cara de lo olvide*_

_Natsuki: o por dios : (_

_Kazumi/Juvia: GRAY- SAMA! TT-TT_

_**En la luna **_

_Gray: ahora que voy hacer no se cómo se usa esta cosa. SALVENME!_


	2. Chapter 2

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán.

_Natsuki: kaede ve por gray a la luna T-T_

_Kaede: me rehusó ir por él, estará bien ahí_

_Juvia: juvia te matara si no vas por el *mira psicópata*_

_Kaede: H-h-hai _

_Kazumi: yo te suplantare :D_

_Natsuki: comencemos el show!_

Se abren los telones dejando ver a dos chicas una esta en la computadora y la otra en medio del escenario.

Natsuki: Hola mi querido publico ya regresamos con retos fairy nwn / hoy kazumi se encargara de la compu donde leerá todos los retos que mandaron ^_^ /

Kazumi: les informo que también hoy veremos cual es mi castigo para gray.*con voz silenciosa- aunque ya sufrió mucho en la luna-*

Natsuki: bueno dinos cual son nuestras primeras víctimas digo personas en recibir los retos del día

Kazumi: para lucy y gajeel

Natsuki: bueno demos la bienvenida a lucy y gajeel!( se oyen aplausos)

Lucy: ohayo

Gajeel: *con mirada seria*

Natsuki: bueno que saludo más lindo? -.-' en fin kazumi dinos cuáles son sus retos :D

Kazumi: si y es de Ai Daidouji y dice asi :D :

Me encanto! xD Fue flipante, pobre Gray, en la luna solo, XD Ok aquí va mi reto Para Lucy: Te reto a que le confieses tu sentimientos al chico que te gusta! Soy mala XD  
Para Gajeel: Vestir la ropa de Levy durante 1 hora xD Que bien me lo pasare con esto X3 De momento ya esta! Sigo tus dos fics, Natsuki n.n Espero con ansias tu próximo capitulo!

Natsuki: arigato ai-chan ^_^ /

Lucy: que! haga que, ni de broma me declaro a él, me rindo o/o

Kazumi: entonces habrá castigo y tu castigo será lo mismo declarate XD

Gajeel: pero si ni siquiera me entra su ropa de la enana!, ya lo comprobé una vez

Natsuki: ya lo habías hecho antes o_O

Gajeel: sin comentarios *sonrojado hasta las orejas*

Kazumi: bueno empecemos! Primero el castigo de lucy, dinos a que persona te traemos para que te confieses. ¬u¬

Lucy: *le susurra en el oído de kazumi*

Kazumi:* se desmaya*

Natsuki: lucy que le dijiste a kazumi para que se desplomara así

Lucy: solo le dije el nombre del chico que me gusta -/-

Natsuki: como ella esta indispuesta * viendo a una kazumi desmayada* mejor yo mando a alguien para que traiga a los chicos y tu veras a quien te declaras. Mientras ayudame con su reto de gajeel

Lucy ve por su ropa de levy XD y que sea uno muy coquetón XD

Lucy: hai?! Lo lamento gajeel *se va corriendo del lugar*

Gajeel: coneja espera no vayas!

Natsuki: *suena su celular* moshi moshi

Kaede: nasuki no puedo ver en que parte de la luna esta Gray no lo puedo encontrar espera ya lo vi esta….

Natsuki: esta qué?

Gajeel: ese strippter está en la luna? Cuando fue eso XD

Kaede: *lo colgó*

Lucy: ya estoy mira traje una blusa corta con hombros descubierto y una falda con volantes de color blanco con detalles bonitos

Natsuki: que hermoso bien anda a vestirte gajeel

Gajeel: pero que mierda es eso, ni loco podre ponerme eso

Natsuki: castigo

Gajeel: mejor me lo coloco * agarra el vestuario y se va a cambiar*

Lucy: tengo pena de el -.-'

Natsuki: mas pena medaras tú cuando te declares, así ya están aquí los chicos

Lucy: porque a mi T-T

Natsuki: y den la bienvenida a laxus – sting – rougue – loke - natsu ¡! (Se oyen aplausos y silbidos)

Entran los chicos y se sientan en los asientos que había ahí

Natsu/laxus/rougue/sting/loke: HOLA!

Se ve entrando a un gajeel vestido con la ropa de levy y con peinado femenino

Natsu/laxus/rougue/sting/loke/Lucy/ Natsuki: jajajajajajajajjajajajjajajajajajajajajajajaja XDDD

Natsuki: :'D ya esta bien bueno en lo que estábamos, gajeel o mejor dicho gageelina XD como tú también estas en la lista de posible declaración siéntate ahí *señalando el asiento*

Natsu: porque rayos estamos aquí y que es eso de posible declaración?

Natsuki: tu ya lo sabrás paciencia bueno lucy tu ya declárate ¬u¬

Lucy: e-e-es-ta bi-bi-en *cuando estaba apunto de hablar una nave espacial se estrello por un lado del escenario dejando inconsciente a una lucy*

Kaede:*saliendo de la nave* ya llegamos ara por que están ellos aquí?

Natsuki: dejas O.K. a lucy T-T por fin íbamos a saber quien seria! T-T y destruiste la compu

Kaede: no es mi culpa ¬¬

Natsu: lucy! Estas bien y tu quien rayos eres no importa quien seas te voy a asar *prendiendo sus llamas*

Kaede: si haces eso juro que no saldrás vivo de aquí! *sacando una espada de quien sabe donde*

Natsuki: natsu por favor no utilizes tus poderes que destruiras el escenario * mirándolo con cara asesina queda más miedo que erza*auque ya está un poco destruido por alguien ¬¬*

Natsu: está bien * carga a lucy * mejor llevare a lucy a la enfermería de aquí y tu mejor ni te lo acerques *mirando a kaede con cara de pocos amigos y se va*

Natsuki: creo que se la respuesta después de todo y a quien se le iba a confesar pero como era castigo bueno ya sufrió mucho así que lucy se salvo.

Gray: *saliendo de la nave con cara de voy a vomitar* cómo es posible que conduzcas una nave asi *se desmaya*

Gajeel: tan duro fue estar en la luna ja que débil

Laxus: lo dice quien esta vestido con la ropa de mujer, por cierto de quién es esa ropa?

Gajeel: mejor me callo ¬/¬

Natsuki: será mejor que se vallan chicos y kaede es mejor que repares el escenario ¬¬*

Los chicos se van excepto gajeel, y se ve a kaede reparando los destrozos y un gray siendo llevado a la enfermería.

Kazumi: ya me recupere chicas…. O_O

Natsuki: ya me empezaba a preocupar e ignora esto -.-'

Kazumi: okey ya se a quien traer y es a…

Natsuki: el reto de lucy ya paso y también su castigo

Kazumi: porque T-T me desmaye

Natsuki: ya no podemos ver que retos hay mas, por culpa de alguien ¬¬* *mira a kaede que está haciendo limpiar el destrozo*

Kazumi: entonces vamos a publicidades y coloquemos música! :D esta lo escoji yo ya que me inspire en lucy n_n y es kanpekigu no ne

Natsuki/kazumi: ya regresamos y disfruten la música

Gu no ne

Dokoka e tsuretette  
BURIKI no uma ni notte  
Futari de

Go Go Lets Go ROMANCE

Kataomoi no DOORU wa  
Kotoba ni dekinai kara  
Setsunai

Go Go Lets Go ROMANCE

Nanika ga dechau  
Yowamushi da ne  
Anata no koto  
Omou tabi ni  
Tsuki no (tsuki no)  
Yoru wa (yoru wa)  
Itsumo (itsumo)  
USAGI o sagashiteru

Gu no ne denai kurai ni  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Mahou o kakerareta mitai  
Zutto yume kara samenai no  
Koi wa hitorigoto

Gu no ne denai kurai ni  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu  
Donna jumon o tonaetara  
Tsutawaru no deshou  
Kanpeki gu no ne

Ikinari dakishimete  
Kakuu no oujisama  
Onegai

Go Go Lets Go RABU RABU

Omocha no DAIYAMONDO  
KIRA KIRA kagayaku made  
Mitsumete

Go Go Lets Go RABU RABU

Tooku ni itemo  
Machitsuzukeru  
Anata no KISU  
Todoku hi made  
Hoshi no (hoshi no)  
Hikari (hikari)  
Terasu (terasu)  
HAATO no tabi ni KISU

Gu no ne ano ne sore de ne  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Mune ga shimetsukeraretemo  
Nazeka totemo shiawase na no  
Koi wa FANTAJII

Gu no ne ano ne sore de ne  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Mucha ni kusuri nomasarete  
KAERU ua BUTA ni natta tte  
Anata akiramenai  
Suteki na gu no ne

(Shuugou)  
(Ichi gu no ne)  
(Ni gu no ne)  
(San gu no ne)  
(Yon gu no ne)

Kanpeki gu no ne

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Gu Gu Gu  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

Gu no ne denai kurai ni  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Mahou o kakerareta mitai  
Zutto yume kara samenai no  
Koi wa hitorigoto

Gu no ne denai kurai ni  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu  
Donna jumon o tonaetara  
Tsutawaru no deshou

Gu no ne are ya kore ya de  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Uzukumatteiru mitai  
Anata igai wa mienai no  
Koi wa BURAINDO

Gu no ne are ya kore ya de  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Mucha kucha ni suki nan desu  
Itsuka anata ni iwasetai  
Mairimashita nante  
Okaeshi gu no ne

_Natsuki: mejor voy a ver como estan lucy y gray _

_Kazumi: kaede como rayos pudiste me ter la nave al escenario? O_O_

_Kaede: simplemente paso y ya _

_Juvia: kaede dejaste mal a gray *con cara de te voy a matar y aura asesina*_

_Kaede: espera juvia tu podras ammm amm cuidar a gray en la enfermería por un buen rato a solas._

_^_^u_

_Kazumi: es cierto vamos juvia? :D_

_Juvia: *se va corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo*_

_Kaede: wow bueno seguiré en lo mío sino natsuki me mata -.-'_


	3. Chapter 3

**RETOS FAIRY**

_Gajeel: kaede, Natsuki ya va ser hora de entrar_

_Kazumi: te vez tan kawaii pero por que estas con esa ropa?_

_Gajeel: es por culpa de un reto! _

_Kazumi: mm que pasaría si levy te ve asi?_

_Gajeel: Es mejor que te calles y solo tengo que estar 1hora _

_Kazumi: lo mismo que dura el show :D_

_Kaede: ya está listo el escenario y traje una nueva compu y televisor_

_Natsuki: ya vamos -/- al show_

_Kazumi: y esa cara que paso en la enfermería? o_O_

_Natsuki: sin comentarios, mejor vamos ya_

Se abren unos telones nuevos dejando ver a las tres chicas en sus respectivos lugares

Natsuki: hola de nuevo bueno como había pasado antes no pudimos leer los otros retos por circunstancias ¬¬* *mirando a kaede* pero ahora sí, dinos kaede quienes son los próximos :D

Kaede: son natsu y zeref

Kazumi: genial denle la bienvenida a zeref (se oyen aplausos)

Natsuki: kaede ve por natsu a la enfermería que yo no quiero ir ¬/¬

Kaede: porque rayos…. Olvídalo mejor voy *va en un mili cerrar de ojos y trae consigo a natsu*

Natsuki: lee que retos mandaron

Kaede: es de **AnikaSukino 5d** y dice asi:

**jajajajajajajaja esos retos jajajajaajaj eso le pasa al baka Fullbuster por rendirse jajajaja  
mi querer retaaaarrrrrr  
*Reto a que Natsu-kun le robe a santa su album mas vergonzoso y que cumpla el reto SIN ABRIGO XD gomen mi lindo amorcito rosadito pero me gustaria ver en algo que odies  
*Reto a Zeref que haga el moonwalk de Michael Jackson del largo de la muralla china sin usar magia o que sea la misma Mavis que imponga el castigo al chico  
XD**

Natsu: acepto tu reto anika estoy encendido

Natsuki: por lo menos sabes donde se encuentra santa Claus ¬¬

Natsu: etto no

Kazumi: se encuentra en el polo norte donde solo hay nieve y mucho pero mucho frio, que buen reto XD

Natsu: pero que mierda! El frio lo odio, anika!

Natsuki: recuerda que hay castigo ¬¬

Natsu: aye sir! No puedo retractarme así que ahí voy

Natsuki: espera natsu le pedimos a nuestro amigo el correcaminos que te llevara :D

Natsu: correcaminos? Y quien es él?

Correcaminos: bip-bip *levanta a natsu y se va directo al polo norte*

Zeref: *mirando todo eso* etto que rayos es moonwalk?

Kazumi: es un baile muy difícil de realizar lo intenté una vez y me caí XD

Zeref: bueno es mejor que valla a la muralla china y si lo voy a lograr anika por qué no quiero que mavis me castigue u.u

Correcaminos: bip-bip

Natsuki: que rápido! Bueno ahora lleva a zeref a la muralla china XD

Kazumi: veamos a natsu como esta *prende el televisor grande recién nuevo*

Natsu: me estoy congelando y está nevando apenas puedo adaptarme y ¿por qué una ave me trajo?

Gajeel: no te quejes salamander *apareciendo*

Natsu: mira quien lo dice, el que se vistió de mujer

Gajeel: pero que mierda

Natsuki: bueno ve por el álbum de santa natsu ^_^ /

Natsu: esto será difícil -.-

En el televisor se ve a un natsu caminando por la nieve hasta que encontró una aldea muy colorida al estilo de navidad.

Natsu ve una casa muy grande que se supone que debe de ser de santa se dispone a entrar a la aldea hasta que…

Elfo: oye quien eres tu

Natsu: eh? Pues yo soy…. * susurrando dijo natuki no le digas tu nombre preséntate como un elfo* emmm emm un elfo nuevo ^_^U y quisiera visitar a santa

Elfo: ummm okey :D

El elfo le indicaba todo a natsu, cuando al fin llegan a la casa, natsu se desapareció del lado del elfo y fue directo a una ventana de arriba muy alto de la casa supuso que era la habitación de santa y entro, dentro pudo ver que si era la habitación busco por todas partes y no lo encontró.

Natsu: joder no lo puedo encontrar, ahora que voy hacer no quiero el castigo T-T

Santa Claus: por que estas en mi habitación?

Natsu: *con cara de quién es ese viejo panson* eh porque estoy buscando un album

Santa Claus: jojojojojo yo no tengo ningún álbum y de seguro tu eres natsu verdad y estas tratando de encontrar el álbum vergonzoso

Natsu: como rayos lo sabes?

Santa Claus: porque yo veo el programa retos fairy :D y te aviso que no tengo un álbum vergonzoso

Natsu: entonces tengo castigo T-T

Santa Claus: me temo que si jojojojojo

**En el estudio**

Natsuki: santa ve nuestro show?

Kazumi: al parecer si hola santa ;D

Kaede: lo lamento natsu como no cumpliste el reto tienes castigo ¬¬

Gajeel: me das pena salamander ¬¬

**Polo norte**

Natsu: CALLATE! GAJEEL!

Santa Claus: pórtense bien jóvenes jojojojo ^_^

**Estudio **

Natsuki: adiós natsu *apaga el televisor* bueno entonces anika nos dices cual va a ser el castigo de natsu ; )

Kazumi: ahora veremos a zeref nwn / *prende el televisor*

Zeref estaba en el extremo de la muralla china

Zeref: por que antes no me advirtieron que era muy pero muy largo TT-TT

Kaede: no seas llorón ahora empieza a bailar

Kazumi: yo te coloco la música nwn *empieza a sonar la música*

Empieza a bailar zeref como puede

She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round

Natsuki: wow no sabia que podía bailar, apenas esta bueno le falta -.-'

She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round

Se cae zeref por culpa de algo que salió de la nada

Kazumi: zeref no cumplió, hay castigo nwn /

Zeref: pero si algo me hizo caer!

Kaede: después te vemos *apagando la tele con un zeref diciendo incoherencias*

Natsuki: mavis viene en el siguiente capítulo para darte tu castigo zeref ^_^

Kazumi: kaede quienes son los siguientes?

Kaede: son para juvia y erza

Kazumi: denle la bienvenida a erza y juvia (se oyen aplausos)

Erza entra con un pastel de fresa y juvia saludando a todos

Natsuki: lee el reto

Kaede: es de **Sore-chan** y dice:

**Genial, pero ¿por qué besos no? Sería genial para sacar celos muajajajahajha Bueno mi reto es para Juvia:  
Te reto a que le des un abrazo a Lyon con Gray presente (si es que vuelve de la luna) Mi otro reto es para Erza: dale de comer a Jellal un pastel de fresas jijiji  
Esperaré con ansias el siguiente capítulo.  
[Se despide Sore-chan .]**

Juvia: juvia no está segura de hacer esto, juvia se rehúsa a abrazar a Lyon

Natsuki: bien juvia trajimos a Lyon, denle la bienvenida a Lyon (se oyen aplausos)

Lyon: * se sienta al lado de juvia*

Kazumi: yo voy por gray *se va corriendo*

Erza: porque le tengo que dar de mi pastel? solo es mio! * agarrando su pastel *

Kaede: solo le tienes que dar un poco

Erza: me rehusó a darle ¬¬* y por que a jellal?

Gajeel: *aparece con un gray semi recuperado y una kazumi ayudando a cargarlo*

Juvia: gray sama T-T, kazumi aléjate de gray _

Erza: gajeel por que usas esa ropa? se te ve bien

Lyon: te vez ridículo

Gajeel: cállate¬/¬

Gray: *viendo a Lyon* que haces tú aquí ¬¬* y porque estas al lado de juvia

Kaede: bien cumple con el reto juvia

Juvia: T-T * abraza a Lyon no tan bien*

Gray: *se recupera del todo y va a por Lyon a patearle el trasero*

Kazumi: vaya al parecer se fueron muy lejos * viendo como estaban corriendo y peleando a la vez*

Natsuki: juvia no recibirá castigo n_n

Juvia: juvia piensa que son crueles T-T

Kazumi: ahora es tu turno erza

Erza: yo no puedo rendirme asi que acepto

Se ve entrando a un jellal sonrojado

Erza: cuando llegaste o_o

Kazumi: yo mande a que le trajeran n_n

Natsuki: vamos erza ¬u¬

Erza:* mas roja que su cabello, le da de comer el pastel de fresas*

Jellal y erza se ven como si estuvieran en su mundo ellos solos

Kazumi/Natsuki: Se gussssssstan

Erza/jellal: a callar! *sonrojados*

Kaede: erza se libera del castigo

Kazumi: ya va a terminar el show chicas

Natsuki: gracias a todos los que nos siguen, a la próxima veremos el castigo de gray, zeref y si es posible de natsu.

Gajeel: al fin termina el show que bien

Kaede: pero y mi reto natsuki

Natsuki: ten paciencia está bien

Kaede: okey * desquitándose con el primero que estaba cerca*

Gajeel:*tratando de no morir a manos de kaede*

Kazumi: -.-'

Natsuki: esta canción la escogi yo inspirándome en el jerza nwn / y es Sen no Yoru wo Koete de aqua timez

Erza/jellal: que es jerza?

Kazumi/kaede/natsuki: hasta la próxima y disfruten la música

Erza/jellal: no nos ignoren!

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda

Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu  
dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara

Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da

Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya  
ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to

Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na  
me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to  
shite ita

Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte  
tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa

_Kazumi: espero con ansias ver que castigo le dará mavis a zeref_

_Erza: díganme que es jerza?_

_Natsuki: descúbrelo tú misma ¬u¬_

_Gray: ya regrese, esperen ya acabo?_

_Kazumi: si y que paso con Lyon?_

_Gray: digamos que el estará bien donde esta _

_Kazumi: que lindo amor _

_Gray: cállate simplemente me acorde de algo y me hizo enojar ¬/¬_

_Natsuki/erza/kazumi/kaede/gajeel/jellal: si claro como digas ¬u¬_

_Juvia: juvia se siente deprimida *en un rincón sentada*_


	4. Chapter 4

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán.

_**Camerino **_

_Kazumi: díganme algo chicas trajeron a zeref y natsu del lugar que les mandaron verdad?_

_Kaede/natsuki: -.-' etto lo olvidamos_

_**Polo norte**_

_Natsu: por que aun no me recogieron _

_Santa Claus: y si te presto un reno a cometa _

_Natsu: eso suena bien aunque es extraño que un reno vuele pero hace rio a fuera _

_Santa Claus: pero si te trajo aquí una avestruz y tienes que superar ese miedo -.-'_

_Natsu: y eso se come owo_

_Santa Claus: no tiene remedio -.-'_

_**Muralla china**_

_Zeref: porque aun no llegan a recogerme apedazo dormí en este suelo duro T-T puedo ir me de aquí con mi magia pero me pusieron este artefacto que bloquea mi magia les maldigo kaede, kazumi y natsuki _

_Turista: estará loco ese chico * viendo como se movia zeref*_

_**Camerino**_

_Kazumi/kaede/natsuki: achuuuuuuuuu_

_Kazumi: mejor voy a traerlos a este paso perderemos a los personajes TT-TT_

_Kaede: no te preocupes yo voy por zeref ¬¬ y tu por natsu_

_Natsuki: a comenzar el show! \ nwn /_

Se abre un telon dejando ver a una sola chica

Natsuki: hola a todos como están (se oyes gritos) bueno no me acompañan mis ayudantes por cosas inesperadas asi que yo sere quien les diga los retos *va a la compu*

Natsuki: los retos son para laxus! Y natsu! nwn / denle la bienvenida a laxus (se oyen aplausos)

Laxus: hola fans

Natsuki: el reto es de **Ai Daidouji**y dice:

**Gajeel se puso la ropa de Levy xD Que bueno ;'D ¿Puedo mandarte mas retos? Si es que si son estos:  
Natsu: Quédate 7 minutos dentro de un armario con Lucy *w*  
Laxus: Dale una muestra de afecto a Mirajane n.n  
Esto es todo por que no se me ocurre nada mas T.T  
Mis saludos a Natsuki, Kaede y Kazumi Espero la continuación con ansias n.n**

Natsuki: como natsu esta" indispuesto" en estos minutos, laxus comienza con su reto

Laxus: gajeel se puso la ropa de levy? ahora todo tiene sentido del otro dia

Natsuki: exacto ahora denle la bienvenida a nuestra querida mirajen! (silbidos y aplausos le lanzan un ramo de rosas pero alguien le lanza un rayo a las rosas quemándolas)

Natsuki: era necesario hacer eso -.-'

Laxus: sin comenarios

Mirajane: no importa, vi su show la anterior vez y me gusto cuando lucy casi se confiesa *-*

Natsuki: a que si

Laxus: eso es cursilerías ¬¬

Natsuki: si claro ahora tu reto *con cara sombria*

Mirajen: que retos les daron :D

Natsuki: pues una dice que natsu tiene que quedarse en un armario con lucy a solas

Mirajane: que romántico ^_^ 3

Natsuki: y la otra es….* le tapa la boca laxus* mmm

Mirajane: laxus suelta a natsuki ò_ó

Laxus: *suelta a natsuki pero le da una cara de no le digas nada o ya verás*

Natsuki: *apunto de hablar hasta que suena su celular lo coloca en altavoz* moshi moshi

Kazumi: _natsu se rehúsa a salir de la casa de santa T-T_

Natsuki: por qué? ò_ó

Kazumi: _dice porque no quiere cumplir ese reto por eso, es que los vio por el televisor de santa T-T_

Mirajane: natsu si no vienes y escúchame bien no sobreviviras si yo voy a buscarte *con cara maligna y aura oscura*

Kazumi_: natsu dice aye sir! Y se está subiendo en el reno :D adiós_

Natsuki: arigato mira -.-'

Laxus: se ve bien cuando reprende a otro

Natsuki: bueno ahora cum…*suena el celular lo coloca en altavoz* moshi moshi -.-

Kaede: _zeref se volvió loco ¬¬_

Zeref: _que no estoy loco simplemente te dije algunas razones para no recibir el castigo_

Kaede: _pues pena no seas llorón y cumple con el castigo que mavis te va a dar_

Laxus: mavis va a castigar a zeref? De que me perdi

Mirajane: es que ayer zeref hizo un reto pero fallo y ahora mavis le castigara :D

Laxus: entiendo, fue un placer conocerte zeref

Zeref: _a que viene eso O_O_

Kaede: _sayonara_

Natsuki: bueno en lo que estábamos Laxus a cumplir tu reto *_*

Laxus: *le besa a mirajane en la mejilla* ¬ / ¬

Mirajane: *con cara muy roja más que el cabello de erza*

Natsuki: que bonito ^_^ bueno laxus te salvaste del castigo

Cuando laxus quiso decir algo y mira también, alguien destruyo el escenario de un lado y era un reno, del otro lado del escenario entro un avion dejando O.K. a laxus y mirajane.

Natsuki: porque no pueden ser normales TT-TT

Kazumi: sumimasen Natsuki T-T

Natsu: para mí fue un aterrizaje perfecto :D

Kaede: otra vez no -.-'

Zeref: gray tenía razón conduces como loca *apunto de vomitar y se desmayo*

Natsuki: lleven a la enfermería a mira, laxus y zeref, mientras que natsu cumple con el reto*con aura oscura*

Todos: h-h-ha-ha-ha-i -.-'

Lucy: que paso aquí? O_O *apareciendo con mavis*

Mavis: parece que se divirtieron :D

Kazumi se lleva a los desmayados a la enfermería mientras que kaede llama a los arquitectos y limpiaba el escenario

Natsuki: ignoren esto U_U

Lucy/mavis: okey

Natsu: hola lucy! Como te sientes ^_^

Lucy: mucho mejor ^_^ y que haces aquí?

Natsu: cumpliendo un reto ¬ / ¬

Mavis: mmmm lo entindo

Natsuki: bueno como el escenario esta casi del todo destruido otra vez ¬¬* yo conseguí un armario adecuado para el reto ^_^

Traen un armario casi pequeño por los lados

Natsu: pero si es pequeña!

Narsuki: castigo

Natsu: aye sir! Vamos lucy *le agarra de la muñeca y se mete con una lucy confundida al armario*

Mavis: genial ahora pero no podremos verlos

Natsuki: eso es erróneo mavis por que instale cámaras de video en el armario y podremos ver lo en esta televisión de repuesto

Entra un sujeto con un televisor pantalla plana grande

Mirajane: genial al fin podre saber que hacen a solas ^_^ 3

Natsuki: porque estas tan recuperada O_O

Mirajane: donde el amor llama yo estoy ahí, sobre todo esta pareja 3 ^^3

Kazumi: eso es sugoiii mejor miremos que están haciendo *prende la tele*

Lucy:*sonrojada hasta las orejas y estaba parada en un extremo*

Natsu:*mirando a lucy y un poco sonrojado parado en el otro extremo del armario*

Kazumi: esta aburrido

Mirajane: se que hay que hacer ay que mover el armario ^_^

Kaede: etto no creo que… olvídenlo -.-' *viendo como están moviendo de un lado a otro el armario*

Se podía ver un natsu agarrando la cintura de lucy y ella agarrándose del cuello de natsu, se caen en el piso del armario, natsu estaba sobre lucy.

Mirajane/natsuki/kazumi: hermoso *o*

Kaede: mejor dejen de espiar y vamos al castigo ¬¬ *saliendo a buscar a ciertos chicos*

Kazumi: okey : ( *apaga la tele*

Natsuki: mavis lista para el castigo de zeref

Mavis: *-* si

Entra zeref y gray con kaede

Natsuki: cual es el castigo de zeref :D

Mavis: es que, yo le de latigo y que responda a 7 preguntas que diga y que lo haga sin ropa y atado de los brazos parado.

Kaede: eres sadica me caes ^_^ /

Zeref: TT-TT porque a mi

Natsuki: bueno y tu kazumi? -.-'

Kazumi: quiero lo mismo que mavis, pero con juvia dándole látigo a gray nwn /

Gray: pero que! estas loca!

Natsuki: *sale del lugar y entra con juvia * juvia oíste eso?

Juvia: Juvia lo oyó todo y si quiere hacerle eso a gray sama nwn

Gray: juvia T-T

Kazumi: a empezar guardias agarren a zeref y gray *apuntándolos viendo que se querían escapar*

Los guardias atrapan a zeref y gray ellos tratan de utilizar su magia pero es inútil por los artefactos que le pusieron, le quitan la ropa a los dos y los atan de brazos con cadenas del techo.

Natsuki: aquí están sus látigos nwn

Juvia/ mavis: *con cara de que lo voy a disfrutar*

Mavis: 1ro ¿soy hermosa? * dándole el primer latigazo*

Zeref: si T-T

Juvia: 1ro¿quieres a juvia gray sama? *dándole el latigazo*

Gray: no ¬¬ T-T

Juvia: *va a un rincón con un aura deprimente*

Natsuki: juvia tu solo sigue -.-'

Mavis: 2 ¿que escojes amor u odio? 3 ¿ quieres unirte a fairy tail?4¿ eres bipolar? 5¿eres el padre de natsu?6¿ quieres comer?7¿te gusta alguien?* dando latigazos sin parar*

Zeref: tal vez ambos, ¡pero soy el villano!, no, ¬¬ , pero que tontería es esa, ¡sí! TT-TT voy a morir.

Juvia: 2¿ama a juvia?3¿adora a juvia?4¿quieres que juvia sea tu esposa?5¿cuántos hijos quisieras tener?6¿me das un beso?7¿te quedas con juvia en su cuarto?* dando latigo sin descanso*

Gray: no, no, no, pero que mierda, que cosa?, mm me lo pienso ¬ / ¬ TT-TT duele

Kazumi: jejejejeje -.-'

Kaede: cuantos minutos tiene que estar natsu con lucy?

Natsuki: 7 minutos pero ya pasaron 6 minutos espera va a terminar el programa!

Kazumi: les agradecemos a los que mandan retos nwn /

Kaede: y no olviden comentar ¬¬

Natsuki: yo escoji la canción me inspire en el nalu y lami ^_^ / y es de rags keke palmer & max schneider - me and you against the world

Kaede/kazumi/natsuki: hasta la próxima y disfruten la canción nwn /

Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
Me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and you against the world

We did it for love  
We tried and we won  
We'll never give up  
It's me and you against the world

What I know, right now, is I came, so far  
To my heart, you got a key  
I was lost, then you found me

Through all the glamor  
Of the lights and the cameras  
Honestly all you saw was me

You didn't care what they said  
Stood by me instead  
Together we're a stronger team, Oh

Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
Me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and you against the world

We did it for love  
We tried and we won  
We'll never give up  
It's me and you against the world

I know, from my dreams, they say, I'm crazy  
No matter what, when you're around  
It feels, like we both are

Certain it's the real thing  
Nothing beats the feeling  
Only our hearts can know

Who cares what they say?  
They can't get in our way  
Two dreamers just dreaming on

Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
Me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and you against the world

We did it for love  
We tried and we won  
We'll never give up  
It's me and you against the world

Oh-Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh

Oh-Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh

We fight together  
We're down forever  
Me and you against the world

We stick together  
And it gets better  
Me and you against the world

Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
Me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and you against the world

We did it for love  
We tried and we won  
We'll never give up  
It's me and you against the world

Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
Me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and you against the world

We did it for love  
We tried and we won  
We'll never give up  
It's me and you against the world

_**Fuera del estudio**_

_Kazumi: que lindo fue el programa vimos algo que no se ve todos los días y hubo nalu nwn_

_Kaede: si, a todo esto sacaron a lucy y natsu del armario ¬¬_

_Natsuki/kazumi: pensé que tu lo habías hecho -.-'_

_Kaede: es oficial el estudio está cerrado bueno ellos estarán bien _

_**Armario**_

_Lucy: cuanto mas hay que quedarnos T-T_

_Natsu: oye no te quejes que apenas hago campo para ti _

_Lucy: si pero no quiero estar mas tiempo encerrada contigo - / -_

_Natsu: por que?_

_Lucy: mejor usa tus poderes para destruir el armario_

_Natsu: no puedo porque este artefacto no me deja y es muy duro de sacar_

_Lucy:¡ kazumi, kaede , natsuki!_


	5. Chapter 5

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán.

_Kazumi/ Natsuki: gomen nasai T-T_

_Lucy: sus disculpas no valen nada! ò_ó_

_Kaede: vamos lucy por lo menos pasaron la noche juntos _

_Lucy: ni lo menciones O/O_

_Natsu: pero lucy si siempre duermo contigo _

_Lucy: shitekudasai *cara rojisa*_

_Natsuki: bueno ustedes vayan a descansar, es momento de ir al escenario nuevo ya que algunas personas lo destruyeron *mirando a kazumi y kaede* ¬¬*_

Se abren los telones color purpura y se ve a tres chicas en sus respectivos lugares

Natsuki: ¡ohayo minna! Hoy veremos más retos y recuerden si no cumplen o dicen me rindo tienen castigo ^_^ /

Kazumi: kaede dinos quienes son las personas con retos

Kaede: natsu y Wendy

Natsuki: démosle la bienvenida a nuestra querida linda y gentil Wendy (se oyen aplausos)

Wendy: *se caye de sopetón al piso*

Kazumi: yo te ayudo Wendy -.-'

Wendy : sumimasen y arigato T-T

Natsuki: *va a buscar a natsu al camerino*

Kaede: el reto es de **agusman **y dice:

**muy buen fic espero el prox, pobre gray cual sera el castigo lol, bueno mys dos retos: 1 para natsu: te reto a que te vistas de bailarina de ballet y vallas a bailar al gremio de Mameid Hills,si nos sabes dode queda pedi indicasiones o un mapa :p. 2:reto a wendy a que pinte con grafity "fairy tail mada cabrones" en un gremio q la presenta elija. Bueno estos eran mis retos esperos q los cumplan. Muy buen fic, hasta el prox bye-bye cabrones-kuns**

Wendy: no puedo escribir eso T-T seria muy malo

Kazumi: recuerda que hay castigo y enserio que no querrás eso *recordando el castigo de zeref y gray*

Natsuki: *regresa con natsu* ya llegue ^_^

Natsu: ni si quiera pude descansar bien, eh hola Wendy :D

Wendy: hola natsu san

Kaede: cumplan el reto

Natsu: ni de coña voy a hacer eso, me rindo T.T

Natsuki: entonces recibes castigo, agusman dinos que castigo quieres para natsu, con esto natsu tienes dos castigos

Natsu: lo sé T-T

Kaede: entonces el de Wendy y ¿en que gremio Wendy vas hacer eso?

Wendy: no se tal vez en Sabertooth

Kazumi: okey ahora te mandamos ahí correcaminos!

Wendy: eh?o_O

Correcaminos: bip-bip *levanta a wendy y se lo lleva*

Natsu: pero si es la ave que me llevo

Kaede: podremos ver en el nuevo televisor lo que pasa *prende la tele*

Wendy estaba en un muro de atrás de Sabertooth muy nerviosa

Natsuki: Wendy te mandamos aerosoles de pinturas, es mejor que comienzes

Wendy: hai

Natsu: animo Wendy :D

Kaede: natsu ve a descansar ¬¬

Natsu: *se va del lugar*

Kazumi: mientras hace eso Wendy, dinos kaede quienes son los siguientes

Kaede: juvia y sting

Natsuki: denle la bienvenida a sting y juvia (se oyen aplausos)

Juvia: juvia les saluda :D

Sting: hola a to….. pero que rayos esta haciendo ella a mi gremio? *mirando la tele a puntandolo*

Kazumi: no es su culpa simplemente está cumpliendo un reto -.-'

Sting : pero que clase de reto es, quien es el desquiciado que puede dar retos tan idiotas ¬¬*

Natsuki: calmate sting simplemente va escribir algo y ya

Wendy: ya termine n-n

Estaba escrito en la pared "fairy tail manda cabrones" con detalles de flores y de color rosa

Sting: es mejor que lo borren ¬¬*

Wendy: sumimasen sting kun T-T

Natsuki: -.-' no te disculpes y sting no te preocupes que yo misma hago que borren eso *apago el televisor*

Kazumi: bueno Wendy te salvaste del castigo :D ahora dinos kaede los retos de sting y juvia nwn

Kaede: si, es de **AnikaSukino 5d**y dice:

**jajajajaajaaj pobre de Luce que recibio tremendo golpe y lo de Gajeel jajajaajaja xD  
Nuevos retos en lo que espero los que pedi de inicio  
*Reto a Juvia: te puedo ayudarte a que tengas cita con tu Gray-sama, si tu te viste de Tinker Bell y cante desafinadamente "Mambru se fue a la guerra" mientras repartes galletas hechas por mi (muestra galletas recien horneadas), si no lo cumples jamas te ayudare conquistar a tu amorcito tsundere  
*Reto a Sting: Patines sobre hielo y que golpees 3 veces al compaz de cualquier obra de Bethove, si te niegas te tinturaras el cabello de verde xD  
soy maaaaalaaaaa jajajajaja  
byeeeee**

sting: yo no pienso pintarme el pelo asi que lo hare

juvia: *ya puesta el traje de tinker bell agarrando las galletas horneadas*ojala que cumplas anika chan n_n

kazumi: sugoii se te ve genial juvia

natsuki: wow que rápida, bueno sting puedes utilizar la pista de hielo del estudio, gracias a gray que nos lo hizo :D

sting: entonces comenzare pero tengo una pregunta

kaede: si cual? ¬¬

sting: que es bethove -.-'

kazumi: es un gran compositor yo te coloco la música me encanta esta "fur elise"

sting: *se coloca los patines* : ) listo

kaede: *coloca la composición de Beethoven fur elise*

Sting empieza a patinar, al compás de la composición se mueve y golpea el suelo.

Natsuki: no sabía que podía patinar muy bien O_O

Kazumi: *o* es tan lindo

Kaede: el si que no quiere perder, bueno ya acabo la composición.

Todos aplaudieron y le lanzaron rosas

Sting: si que soy bueno y eso que nunca hey patinado :D

Kazumi: que pasaría si entre tú y gray patinan juntos mmmm me hace pensar

Natsuki: sting esta liberado del castigo

Juvia: juvia puede comenzar :D

Kazumi: si nwn / ahora yo te coloco la melodía de mambrú se fue a la guerra

Juvia: mejor voy al publico a comenzar:

Mambrú se fue a la guerra, (qritando como loca)  
¡qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pena! (con voz roncosa)  
Mambrú se fue a la guerra  
no sé cuando vendrá,  
do, re, mi, do re fa  
no sé cuando vendrá.

do, re, mi, do re fa  
no sé cuando vendrá. (desafinando y entregando la galleta al señor)

Si vendrá por las Pascuas

mire usted, mire usted que gracia

si vendrá por la pascua

o por la Trinidad

do, re, mi, do, re, fa

o por la Trinidad (dando galletas a un niño)

La Trinidad se pasa

mire usted, mire usted que guasa

La Trinidad se pasa.  
Mambrú no viene ya,  
do, re, mi, do, re, fa  
Mambrú no viene ya.(dando galleta a un anciano)

Sting: di le que se calle que se mueren mis oídos

Natsuki: no puedo por que es un reto T-T

Kazumi: no me parece tan mal sigue así juvia :D

Kaede: eh? Que dijiero estoy con tapones ¬¬

Sting: regálame unos T-T

Juvia:

Mambrú se fue a la guerra,  
¡qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pena!  
Mambrú se fue a la guerra  
no sé cuando vendrá,  
do, re, mi, do re fa  
no sé cuando vendrá.

do, re, mi, do re fa  
no sé cuando vendrá. (Gritando y desafinando dando la ultima galleta)

juvia ya termino ahora si anika ayudara a juvia ^_^ /

Natsuki: por fin

Sting: gracias que por fin paro T-T

Kazumi: sonó genial juvia nwn

Kaede: en qué sentido lo vez genial ¬¬

Natsuki: bueno ya va a terminar el show asi que, anika y agusman por favor no olviden el castigo para natsu ^_^ /

Sting: natsu san no lo logro, pena por el

Kazumi: y en el siguiente capítulo veremos su reto de kaede

Kaede: al fin podre retar n_n bueno como estoy de buena yo elegi esta música inspirándome en juvia y su canto horrendo ¬¬ y es de kudai ven

Juvia: que cruel T-T

Kazumi/kaede/Natsuki: hasta la próxima y disfruten la música nwn /

ven  
deja el dolor  
siente el calor  
deja tras el tiempo  
ven  
ven hacia mi  
ya no tendras que sufrir

nada mas ya de pobreza ni millones  
ya no quiero oir ni a los ricos ni a los pobres  
ya no quiero mas de maricas ni hombrones  
ya no quiero mas tampoco santos ni cabrones  
Ya no quiero amigos que tengan interes  
ya no quiero minas que les guste el BMW  
ya no quiero un antes, ya no quiero un después  
ya no queda nada nada nada mas que hacer

a quien le importa cuanto debi sufrir  
a quien le importa un carajo si fui triste o fui feliz  
a quien le importa el otro a quien le importas tu  
si en este puto mundo todos cargan con su cruz

A quien le importa un bledo si quieres compartir  
nadie aqui comparte, solo te quieres partir  
ya no creo en nadie, ya no creo en ti  
ya no creo en nada,  
ni siquiera creo en mi

ven  
sientate al fin  
estoy aqui  
lejos del silencio  
ven  
ven hacia mi  
no tendras que sufrir

no se me acerquen no entren aqui  
es muy tarde para engaños yo debo partir  
no te me acerques mas, no quiero verte aqui,  
me ire volando al mundo ya no exista el fin  
dejame llorar, dejame sentir,dejame salir,  
que ya no quiero estar tan solo, quiero existir  
tan solo debo arrancar a otro lugar  
donde no ha tanta mierda  
ya no quiero mas

ven  
siente al fin  
ya estoy aqui lejos del silencio ven  
ven  
hacia mi  
ya no tendras qu sufrir

ven  
deja el dolor  
siente el calor  
aqui no hay mas tiempo

ven  
sube hasta mi  
puedes volver a sentir

ya no me mires  
ya no me hables  
ya no me importa  
ya no existe un porque

_Natsuki: se puede saber por qué colocaste esa música?_

_Kaede: cada uno con sus gustos si y cállate ¬¬_

_Kazumi: para mí fue interesante_

_Natsuki: por lo menos no dejamos a nadie verdad?_

_Kazumi: si nwn yo le dije al correcaminos que recoja a Wendy y le deje en fairy tail_

_Kaede: y natsu y lucy salieron del estudio?_

_Natsuki: si yo los vi irse con juvia y sting _

_Kazumi/Natsuki/kaede: que suerte que no nos olvidamos de nadie _


	6. Chapter 6

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán.

_Kazumi: ara y esto? *agarrando dos sobres del correo*_

_Kaede: que pasa kazumi_

_Kazumi: encontré dos sobres dirigido a natsuki_

_Natsuki: déjame ver * lo leyó y le cae una lagrima*_

_Kaede: que te pasa natsuki? *con cara de preocupación*_

_Natsuki: las cartas son de mis hermanos :' )_

_Kazumi: y que dice?_

_Natsuki: es un secreto ; ) ¡vamos al show!_

Se abren un telon dejando ver a las tres chicas en sus lugares

Natsuki: ohayo minna! Como se sienten hoy! nwn/

Kazumi: bueno kaede lee el reto de hoy

Kaede: es para lucy y sting

Kazumi: denles la bienvenida a sting y lucy (se oyen aplausos)

Sting: al reto

Lucy: me siento con suerte hoy

Natsuki: dinos en qué consiste el reto

Kaede: es de **Happysakura12 **y dice:

**Bueno si leen esto quisiera hacer mis siguientes retos  
para Lucy(si sigue bien) te reto a que cantes el ending de bleach Hanabi junto con Ichigo Kurosaki*a ver quien de los chicos se pone celoso XD***

Para Sting te reto a que bailes con un disfraz de pikachu y cuando termines de bailar digas pika pika

Natsuki: kawaii *yendo atraer a ichigo*

Sting: pikachu? Alguien sabe que es eso

Lucy: ichigo eh acepto el reto y no creo que alguien este celoso

Kazumi: si claro lucy ¬u¬

Kaede: *le entrega a sting el disfraz de pikachu* es mejor que te cambies

Sting: esta bien *agarra el disfraz mirándolo muy bien*

Natsuki: *viniendo junto con ichigo* aquí esta

Ichigo: se puede saber porque estoy en tu programa y me colocaste este artefacto raro

Natsuki: es para que no utilices tus poderes y tienes que cumplir un reto el lado de alguien

Kazumi: lucy te presentó a ichigo, ichigo ella es lucy

Ichigo y lucy se miran un buen rato

Kazumi: se gussssssstan ¬u¬

Lucy/ichigo: *con cara roja* ¡estas equivocada!

Natsuki: dejando de lado eso, sting va a bailar mientras ustedes cantan y al mismo tiempo van a cumplir sus retos.

Kaede: parece que ya está listo *viendo como sting venia vestido de pikachu*

Sting: es mejor que comenzemos ¬ /¬

Kazumi: yo coloco la melodía ahora empezar nwn /

Lucy e ichigo están juntos en un escenario con micrófonos en la cabeza y sting estaba un poco a lejado de ellos aunque algo le incomodaba al ver a esos dos juntos.

(Lucy)

Kirameite yurameite  
Aoki yume mai hanatsu  
Hana moe yuku 

(Sting empieza a bailar pero algo no estaba bien, kazumi sintió que algo se acercaba por detrás se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie)

Seijaku ni ochiru sora  
Futahira no yume hanabi  
Kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo  
Mieta no? Onaji hikari ga

( kaede estaba mirando el escenario hasta que diviso unas tres sombras y fue a investigar, mientras que lucy estaba bailando) 

(Ichigo)

Hanarete mo itsuno hi ka  
Deaeru to shinjiteru  
Mune saku omoi wo anata ni  
Utau wa koe ga kikoeru?

(se acercaba a lucy y sentía que algo le observaba, mientras que natsuki miro encima del escenario y vio que esas sombras eran gray, natsu, loke y una kaede tratando de golpearles. Se le resbalo una gota por detrás)

(Lucy)

Setsuna ni hiraku  
Sore wa HANABI

(sting los vio, decidió que tal vez sería una buena idea arruinar el canto de ichigo y lucy) 

(Ichigo y lucy)  
*Kirameite yurameite  
Aoki yume mai hanatsu  
Saki hokore haruka takaku  
Mamori yuku sono omoi  
Hitasura nari hibike  
Hateru made semete tsuyoku  
Kono hana moe yuku

(ichigo tomo la mano de lucy y ella se sonrojo, por desgracia el escenario de encima se cayó enfrente de ellos, por tantas tambaleadas de los que estaban encima de él, y eso no paro a los que cantaban)

(ichigo)

Ikutsumono kotonoha wo  
Itazura ni chira kashita

(natsu, gray y loke empezaron a utilizar sus poderes contra ichigo y el los esquivaba, el no podía utilizar sus poderes, y kaede trataba de detenerlos y saco un artefacto de quien sabe donde) 

(Lucy)

Tachi yuku mayoi wa shizuka ni  
Kieta no asu ga mieteru?

(cantaba llorando viendo lo que estaban haciendo) 

Setsuna ni hiraku  
Sore wa HANABI

(Ichigo y lucy)  
Kirameite yurameite  
Tsukami yuku yume no hana  
Atashi no te wo kobore ochite  
Negau mama kono omoi  
Anata ni nari watare  
Hateru nara semete tsuyoku  
Kono hana moe yuku

(había polvo hielo fuego rayos por doquier y un sting que no podía utilizar sus poderes y bailando llorando tratando de esquivar los ataques de los chicos, y una lucy llorando)

(lucy e ichigo)

Setsuna ni hiraku  
Sore wa HANABI

(ichigo trataba de vivir)

Kirameite yurameite  
Aoki yume mai agare  
Itsu no hi ka meguri aete  
Tsunagi yuku kono omoi  
Itoshiki kimi watashi  
Itsumademo futari tsuyoku

(kaede les hizo caer a gray, loke y natsu, mientras que un ichigo fue corriendo al lado de lucy)

Kirameite yurameite  
Aoki yume mai hanatsu  
Saki hokore haruka takaku  
Mamori yuku sono omoi  
Hitasura nari hibike  
Hateru made semete tsuyoku  
Kono hana moe yuku

(se prendieron fuegos artificiales de quien sabe donde)

Sting: pika pika *y se desploma al suelo*

Kazumi: eso fue hermoso T-T

Natsuki: porque tenían que destrozar el escenario ¡natsu, gray, sting, loke, kaede! *con aura negra listo para destruirlos*

Kaede: oye no tengo la culpa ¬¬ solo quise ayudar a que pararan -.-'

Sting: *inconsciente*

Gray: natsu me dijo que vengamos aquí y que le ayude en algo

Natsu: eso no es cierto el strippter me lo dijo primero

Gray: que dijiste cabeza rosada

Natsu: strippter, cubo de hielo

Natsuki: A CALLAR!

Gray/natsu: ¡aye sir!

Loke: yo simplemente vine a salvar a mi princesa de ese cabeza de naranja

Ichigo: pero si tu también lo eres maldito

Lucy: por que hicieron tal cosa casi muero en su embrollo T-T

Kazumi: para mí me pareció lindo :3

Natsuki: dejemos esto de lado y vamos al otro escenario ¬¬* y mandare a alguien a construir el escenario *yéndose al otro escenario*

Kaede: ya se pueden ir gray, natsu, ichigo, loke y lucy, menos tu sting

Kazumi: creo que no te escucha es mejor que le lleve a la enfermería *llevándose a sting del lugar*

Todos los mencionados se van, mientras en el otro escenario…

Natsuki: disculpen lo que paso -.-'

Kazumi: * viniendo con un sting un poco recuperado y cambiado con sus ropa típica* el dijo que estará bien

Sting: si lo estare

Natsuki: ahora es el turno de kaede de retar y veremos que será

Kaede: yo reto a sting y rougue * con cara lo van a lamentar*

Kazumi: siento pena -.-'

Natsuki: denle la bienvenida a rougue! nwn (se oyen aplausos)

Rougue: ohayo , tú qué haces aquí?

Sting: por un reto

Rougue: lo entiendo

Natsuki: kaede dime cuáles son tus retos

Kaede: *con aura negra* que… sting y rougue…

Natsuki/kazumi: que

Sting/rougue: *temblando*

Suspenso hasta que al fin hablo

Kaede: se casen con lucy y levy, sting con lucy y rougue con levy \ nWn /

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime

Kazumi/Natsuki: ¡pero qué mamada es esa!

Sting/rougue: ¡porque tenemos que hacer eso!

Kaede: repito las reglas no se valen besos y "esos actos impuros" pero nunca dije que el casamiento era pro-hi-bi-do.

Natsuki: buen punto -.-' ahora tendrán que cumplir el reto

Kazumi: nooo no se casen T-T

Sting: no puedo decir que no ha de paso no quiero el castigo ¬ / ¬ *_creo que no sería nada malo casarse con ella*_

Rougue: yo tampoco quiero el castigo ¬ / ¬ así que acepto tu reto *_será bueno estar con ella_*

Kaede: bueno iré hacer los preparativos, kazumi anda por las chicas y vayan a comprar vestidos de novias

Kazumi: T-T okey

Natsuki: como tienen que preparar la boda, al parecer terminamos el show

Kaede: en el siguiente capitulo se vera algo que no verán todos los días no se lo pierdan n_n /

Kazumi: es mejor que avise a natsu y a gajeel (susurrando)

Kaede: ya te oí y no les avisaras si no veras que te hago *un aura mortal oscuro*

Kazumi: natsuki ayuda TwT

Natsuki: esperamos sus retos y hasta mientras veremos qué pasa en la boda en el próximo capítulo "el especial la boda" lo vamos a transmitir en vivo y en directo

Kazumi: TT-TT se me fue natsuki

Kaede: no seas llorona

Sting: ahora que va a pasar U-Uu

Rougue: en realidad no se

Kaede: vengan conmigo que les mandare unos trajes

Natsuki: aquí les dejo la canción inspirada en este loco reto y es de Vicente Fernandez tema para siempre.

Kazumi: nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo T-T

Kaede: y recuerden no se lo pierdan :D que será genial nwn /

Natsuki: hasta luego y disfruten la música

Vale mas, un buen amor 

Que mil costales de oro  
Vale mas, un buen amor  
Por eso eres mi tesoro  
Valgo mucho, junto a ti 

Y soy muy feliz contigo  
Vales mucho, para mi  
Con el corazón te digo 

Olvidemos, el pasado  
Y lo que diga la gente  
La verdad es, que te amo  
Y me amas, Para siempre 

Olvidemos, el pasado  
Y vivamos, el presente  
Lo que importa es  
Que me amas,  
y te amo, para siempre 

Vale mucho, un gran amor  
Que en el perdón a crecido  
Hoy se que el llanto sirvió  
Para reforzar el nido 

Olvidemos el pasado  
Y lo que diga la gente  
Lo que importa es que te amo  
Y me amas, para siempre 

Olvidemos el pasado  
Y vivamos el presente  
Lo que importa es que me amas  
Y te amo, para siempre

_Kazumi: estás hablando enserio kaede T-T_

_Kaede: si ahora déjame que tengo que reservar la iglesia *sacando su celular*_

_Natsuki: espero que lo que estas haciendo sea lo correcto_

_Kaede: no te preocupes solo observa los resultados ya lo veras, eh si llamo para….*contestando el celular*_

_Kazumi: T-T sabes que esto está mal verdad_

_Natsuki: mmmm si pero es mejor que observemos como dice kaede se que algo va a pasar es mejor que lleve cámaras extras _

_Kazumi: la perdi T-T porque rayos hiciste el reto ¡kaede!_


	7. LA BODA

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán.

_**En una sala de una mansión**_

_Kaede: bueno ya está listo tu vestido lucy_

_Kazumi: se te ve genial nwn pero….._

_Lucy: lo sé aunque me rehusé no podre salir de este reto _

_Levy: yo no entiendo porque a nosotras _

_Kaede: no se quejen además será lindo ver su boda con sus muy pronto esposos_

_Lucy/levy: porque a nosotras T-T_

_Kazumi: mejor voy a entrevistar, ya que natsuki me dijo que le ayude *se va del lugar*_

_Kaede: bien ahora les arreglaremos el pelo llamare a mi estilista ^_^_

_**Afueras de un bosque**_

_Natsuki: ya vamos a llegar a fairy tail es mejor que llame a kazumi, *llamando*_

_Kazumi: hola_

_Natsuki: ya llegaste a sabertooth_

_Kazumi: si pero aun me opongo al matrimonio _

_Natsuki: sé muy bien que estás haciendo algo, yo no diré nada simplemente veré todo, bueno ya vamos a transmitir prende la cámara *divisando el gremio de fairy tail*_

_Kazumi: arigato y si_

**En el gremio de fairy tail**

Natsuki: hola a todos ^_^ / los que nos siguen, hoy me encuentro en fairy tail para entrevistar, que es lo que opinan de la boda, mientras que kazumi va entrevistar a sabertooth, vamos contigo kazumi.

**Gremio sadertooth**

Kazumi: gracias natsuki, bueno aquí está ya todo listo hay algunos miembros, los otros ya se fueron a la boda, voy a entrevistar a ellos * señalando a rufus y olga*

Kazumi: hola chicos, que piensan a cerca de la boda

Rufus: *terminando de envolver el regalo* que más les vale que se casen por que estos regalos me costaron mucho.

Kazumi: -.-' bueno y tu

Olga: es bueno que sting y rougue se case asi habrá una nueva generación en el gremio * con aire de superioridad*

Kazumi: si claro ¬¬, mejor voy alla *señalando a dobengal*

Dobengal: que quieres

Kazumi: como te sientes por la boda

Dobengal: supongo que bien ¬¬

Kazumi: -.-' mejor voy donde yukino *viéndola irse del gremio* espera!

Yukino: eh que pasa *se le resbaló una lagrima*

Kazumi: como te sientes yukino

Yukino: porque lo preguntas *con cara triste*

Kazumi: *con cara un poco preocupada y punto de hablar hasta que*

Rougue: por que estas aquí?

Kazumi: rougue, eh *viendo que no estaba yukino a su lado*

Sting: que miras? Mejor deja eso de la entrevista y vámonos ya a la iglesia

Kazumi: *o* ustedes se ven geniales y lector y frosch

-Viene una limosina-

Kazumi: bien vamos a la iglesia allá te veo natsuki ^_^/

**Gremio fairy tail**

Natsuki: ^_^/ yo estoy aquí ahora con mirajane, dime como te siente la boda

Mirajane: porque kaede tenia que retar eso T-T yo quería que natsu y gajeel se quedaran con ellas

Natsuki: te sento mal ^_^u bueno y dinos como reaccionaron ellos?

Mirajane: ellos no lo saben, porque se fueron de misión los dos, junto con happy y lily,

Natsuki: entiendo, veo que no hay casi nadie en el gremio

Erza: es porque ya todos se fueron a la boda, mirajane vamos

Natsuki: erza tengo una pregunta para voz como se siente ser la dama de honor y que jellal sea tu pareja?

Erza: a que viene eso *cara rojisa*

Mirajane: mejor vamos erza *se va con erza del gremio*

Natsuki: vamos allá *señalando a jet y droy*

Natsuki: como se sienten con….

Jet/droy: ESTAMOS MAL! TT-TT

Natsuki:*tratando de recuperar su iodo*

Jet: levy no merece casarse con ese malnacido T-T

Droy: cuando tratamos de detenerla algo maligno se nos acerco T-T

Natsuki: -.-' mejor me voy para allá *señalando a un grupo* como están con la boda ^_^/

Juvia: juvia ya no va a tener rival de amor ahora juvia tendrá el camino libre *con cara maligna*

Gray: juvia aun así no te voy hacer caso

Juvia: *esta en un rincón deprimida*

Wendy: yo creo que es hermoso que se casen aunque para ello salgan personas lastimadas

Charle: es mejor que nos vayamos *se va y le siguen juvia, Wendy y gray*

Gray: natsuki espero que sepan lo que hacen *saliendo del gremio*

Natsuki: lo sé, al parecer solo están ustedes dos *viendo a kana y kinana*

Kinana: la boda es buena cuando las dos personas se aman

Natsuki: si, bueno kana al parecer tienes un reto que es de **Ai Daidouji**y dice: **Cana: No beber alcohol durante los casamientos**

Kana: ¡ESTAS LOCA! ocasiones como estas se beben

Natsuki: recuerda que hay castigo puede ser mas peor que el reto

Kana: está bien T-T como te maldigo ai

Kinana: es happy y lily

-Se dan la vuelta las dos-

Natsuki: oh oh ya llegaron -.-'

Kana: happy como te sientes de que lucy se case con sting, y lily como te sientes de que se case levy con rougue.

Happy: lucy se casa? ¡QUE! *con cara de espanto*

Lily: levy con rougue que está pasando *con cara de espanto*

Happy: lucy no tiene que casarse T-T

Natsu: happy por que estas llorando?

Gajeel: lily que te pasa?

Happy: natsuuuu T-T lucy se casa con sting *abrazandolo*

Lily: la señorita levy se casa con rougue gajeel * con cara de desesperación*

Gajeel/natsu: no puede estar pasando eso

Natsuki: es mejor que lean la invitación tomen* dándoles la ivitacion*

Natsu y gajeel lo leyeron y el ambiente cambio a una muy sombria, natsu quemo la invitación y gajeel despedazo la invitación sin dejar rastro.

Kana: obviamente si se casan tan jóvenes tal vez ellas esperan un hijo de ellos ^_^

Natsuki: ¡KANA! Oigan no se trata de eso es simplemente… T-T ya se fueron.

Kana: tomar me coloca de malas

Natsuki: activen las cámaras de afuera

Se veían a natsu y gajeel corriendo como locos muy rápido, no les importo lo que estaba en su camino iban enojados, de repente apareció kaede interponiéndose, cuando natsu y gajeel le iban a golpear un agujero apareció por debajo de ellos y se cayeron y se cerro el hoyo.

Natsuki: tenemos que ir a la iglesia *sin expresión en su cara*

**Iglesia **

Todo estaba decorado por afuera la iglesia era grande y estaban muchas personas hablando, riendo y bebiendo antes de tiempo hasta que…..

Kaede: ya vienen los novios

-Sting y rougue salieron de la limosina-

Kaede: y kazumi?

Sting: dijo que se olvido de algo y fue a recogerlo

Kaede: bueno entren ya, ya que se acercan sus futuras esposas

Todos entraron a la iglesia, se acomodaron en sus lugares y empezó a sonar la melodía de matrimonio.

**Otro lugar muy lejos de la iglesia **

-Natsu y gajeel estaban atados con cadenas en la pared.-

Natsu: maldición no puedo usar mi poder

Gajeel: por mas que lo intentemos es inútil

Natsu: no puedo rendirme, lucy * con cara triste* lucy no puede hacer eso

Gajeel: levy

Natsu: lucy

**Iglesia**

Todos se pararon y entraron las floristas y detrás de ellas las damas de honor y por último las novias, las novias se pararon al lado de sus novios, se sentaron todos y empezó.

Cura: hoy nos reunimos hermanos para unir a estas parejas en dichoso matrimonio

Lissana: *tenia el rostro triste lo cual su hermana no ignoro*

Mavis: esto está mal *mientras el cura hablaba*

**Otro lugar muy lejos de la iglesia **

Natsu: *intentando liberarse*

Gray: es mejor que guardes tus fuerzas para lo que viene * viniendo con jellal*

Natsu: que haces aquí?

Jellal: kazumi nos mando a liberarles *soltando sus brazos de natsu*

Gray: ya empezó la ceremonia es mejor que se apresuren *soltando a gajeel*

Jellal: y no se preocupen de los guardias, que nosotros ya nos encargamos de ellos

Natsu /gajeel: ah detener la boda

Gray: vamos

**Iglesia**

Cura: antes de unir a estas parejas hay alguien que se oponga o que calle para siempre.

-Nadie dijo nada-

Cura: entonces, sting aceptas a lucy como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sting: *miro a kaede y ella tenia una cara lo haces o ya veras* s-s-si acepto

Cura: rougue aceptas a levy como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Rougue: si acepto

Cura: lucy aceptas a sting como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, apoyarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Lucy: yo *miro a mirajane y ella movía la cabeza en señal de no* yo *miro a sting con cara de por favor* yo s…..

Natsu: ¡ELLA NO ACEPTA!

Gajeel: ni la enana tampoco lo acepta

- Lucy y levy se dieron la vuelta y vieron a natsu y gajeel muy cansados y ellas sonrieron-

Kaede: ustedes como salieron de esa montaña

Kazumi: lo lamento kaede pero yo me opongo a esto

Mokona *apareciendo en el hombro de kazumi* mokona piensa lo mismo :D

Kazumi: natsu, gajeel, llévense a lucy y levy lejos de aquí

Natsu: eso ni lo menciones * agarrando a lucy en forma de princesa*

Gajeel: vamos levy * agarrándola en forma de princesa*

Kazumi: síganme

Sting: deténganse, pero que* descubriendo una barrera*

Natsuki: lo lamento pero no quería que interrumpieran el escape

Kaede: guardias, soldados a por ellos

Erza: eso si que no *utilizando la Armadura del Cielo *

Mirajane: primero tendrán que pasarnos "satan soul"

Natsu: gracias mira, erza *saliendo*

Olga: ustedes no pueden hacer eso

Rufus: ey dicho que se tienen que casar

Y asi empezó una pelea con los miembros de fairy tail, con sabertooth y los guardias y soldados pero afuera de la iglesia.

Kazumi: ahí está su transporte *señalando un transporte volador y eran dos*

Wendy: por fin llegaron

Natsu: Wendy, charle, happy que hacen aquí?

Wendy: yo no fui a la ceremonia por que estaba protegiendo esto, esto es gracias a kazumi

Happy: vine para proteger a charle y Wendy

Charle: gato tonto no necesitamos tu ayuda

Kazumi: ya vienen algunos guardias yo me quedare aquí para protegerlos váyanse ya

-Gajeel subió donde estaban los exceeds y natsu donde Wendy y partieron volando por los cielos-

**Afueras de la Iglesia **

Había una gran batalla

Kaede: joder se fueron, sting, rougue vallan tras de ellos y suban a ese trasporte *apuntando el transporte volador*

Sting/rougue: si *se subieron y se fueron*

Natsuki: eso si que no * se sube en otro transporte volador*

Kaede: por que se oponen *subiéndose en otro transporte siguiéndolos*

Mirajane: yukino lissana váyanse en esto y vayan ayudar a natsu y gajeel *mirando como sting y rougue estaban yéndose*

Lissana: pero por que….

Erza: solo vayan

Lissana/yukino: *se subieron en un transporte volador y se fueron*

**En otro lugar lejos de la batalla**

Natsu: algo se acerca *mirando los transportes voladores*

Sting: natsu deja a lucy

Natsu: eso nunca ella es mi compañera no la tuya

Rougue: ustedes lo entienden todo mal

Gajeel: como que mal si nosotros vimos lo que pasaba

Natsuki: en cierta forma rougue tiene razón

Kaede: ustedes son un par de bakas

Natsu: dejen de decir tonterías "Karyu no hoko"

Sting: joder casi nos das pero ya verás "Rugido del Dragón Blanco"

Gajeel: "Tetsuryū no hoko"

Rougue: "Eiryū no Hōkō"

Lucy/levy: basta ya no peleen

Sting y rougue se acercaron más y casi llegan al transporte hasta que yukino y lissana se lanzaron sobre ellos y le hicieron perder el equilibrio.

Lissana: natsu suerte * apretó un botón que decía desactivar vuelo*

Sting/rougue/lissana/yukino: AH AH AH AH AH *cayendo en el bosque*

Natsu: lissana

Kaede: eso si que no, ahora verán *tratando de detenerles*

Natsuki: *poniéndose en su camino de kaede* sigan, que yo la detendré

-Y se fueron a toda velocidad-

**En un lugar más calmado.**

Wendy: mejor me voy, esto ya está en piloto automático vamos charle, happy

Charle/happy: si

Se fueron y dejaron solos a levy, lucy, natsu y gajeel.

*ah, ah  
Mhm  
ah, ah  
Yeah yeah  
Oh, oh  
Ooooh 

natsu: y eso que es

levy: parece una canción

gajeel: y de donde viene esa canción?

Lucy: no sé, pero da un buen ambiente 

Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is I gotta get next to you  
Yeah I gotta get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes in the hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
Cuz you don't know that I gotta get next to you

lucy: natsu, porque detuviste la boda

Natsu: pues porque eres mi amiga

Lucy: eso no explica nada ¬¬

Levy: gajeel, porque hiciste eso

Gajeel: el que?

Levy: pues el de detener la boda

Gajeel: pues no lo se

Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you

Lucy: dime la verdad por favor

Natsu: es que no sé cómo decirlo

Lucy: por qué?

Natsu: …..

Levy: como que no lo sabes, se que debes saberlo

Gajeel: es la verdad enana

Levy: *con rostro triste*

Gajeel: *mirándola*

ah, ah  
ah, ah

Asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I gotta get next to you  
Oh, yeah  
It's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
Cuz I wish, yeah I wish you knew what you mean to me  
Baby, let's get together and end this mystery 

Natsu: es que creo que tenía miedo de perderte *mirando a otro lado*

Lucy: *con cara de sorprendida*

Natsu: al recibir la noticia de que te casabas, me sentí mal

Lucy: natsu

Gajeel: tal vez fue porque queria protegerte

Levy: *con rostro iluminodo*

Gajeel: no pude soportar la noticia que te casabas con otro

Levy: gajeel *sonrio*

Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby, call me crazy

But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you

Lucy: yo de todas formas no me hubiera casado con sting

Natsu: de verdad

Lucy: si *sonriéndole*

Natsu: *un poco sonrojado*

Levy: gajeel, gracias por detenerla boda *sonriéndole*

Gajeel: entonces no te querías casar con el

Levy: *movió la cabeza en señal de no*

Gajeel: *sonriendo*

Whatcha gotta say  
Watcha gotta do  
How you get the one you want  
To wanna get next to you  
Watcha gotta say  
Watcha gotta do  
How you get the one you want  
To wanna get next to you  
Watcha gotta say  
Watcha gotta do  
How you get the one you want  
To wanna get next to you  
Watcha gotta say  
Watcha gotta do  
How you get the one you want  
To wanna get next to you, yeah yeah  
To wanna get next to you

lucy: esta noche es hermosa *mirando el cielo*

Natsu: si *mirando a lucy*

Lucy: ven a mi lado y mira el paisaje

Natsu: *se sienta al lado de lucy muy cerca*

Levy: *temblando por el frio*

Gajeel: si quieres puedo abrazarte *dijo mirando a otro lado*

Levy: *miro a gajeel*

Gajeel: digo porque tú sientes frio *algo sonrojado*

Levy: por mi está bien * sonriéndole*

Gajeel: *abrazando a levy*

Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you*

llegaron a un prado floral y era hermoso, se bajaron del transporte.

Oh, oh  
Yeah  
Oh, oh  
Next to you  
Oh, oh  
Yeah  
I gotta get next to you

Natsu: lucy vamos al gremio además no tienes que estar aquí en esta fría noche porque tienes que cuidar a tu bebe

Lucy: eh?

Gajeel: lo mismo digo enana es mejor que cuides de ese niño

Levy: de que estás hablando?

Cuando estaban a punto de hablar natsu y gajeel.

Kaede: vaya hasta que al fin aparecen

Natsu/gajeel/lucy/levy: ¡KAEDE!

Kaede: es mejor que….oye que te pasa *esquivando el rugido del dragon de natsu*

Natsu: no te acerques a lucy

Natsuki: esperen chicos! *apareciendo*

Kazumi: ¡PAREN CHICOS! *corriendo*

Lucy: kazumi

Levy: natsuki

Gajeel: pero….

Kazumi: kaede ya no es un problema :D

Natsu: pero si sting abuso de lucy y….

Natsuki: estas en un error -.-' simplemente era un reto

Gajeel: entonces levy y lucy no están embarazadas

Kazumi: por supuesto que no de donde rayos sacan esa idea

Gajeel: este es un reto desquiciado y estúpido

Kaede: no critiques mi reto *con aura oscura*

Natsuki: calma kaede, bueno es mejor que nos vayamos todos nos esperan adentro

Lucy: adentro?

Kaede: si como no hubo boda tenemos un local reservado asi que lo utilizamos

Kazumi: todos los invitados están dentro también sting y rougue, ustedes nomas faltan

Natsuki: vamos *yéndose*

-Fueron al local que se encontraba cerca del prado floral entraron al local-

Levy: si que están aquí todos *mirando que todos estaban hablando y otros riendo, bailando bebiendo a excepción de kana que estaba mal*

-Natsuki, kaede y kazumi estaban en un escenario con micrófono-

Natsuki: ¡TODOS PONGAN ATENCION!

Kaede: hola a todos, bien como sting y rougue perdieron el reto tienen castigo y como estoy de buenas natsu, gajeel ustedes den el castigo para ellos

Natsu: no se me ocurre nada

Gajeel: también a mi

Kazumi: entonces que sus queridos fans propongan castigos para sting y rougue, quiridos seguidores propongan castigos y así el mejor castigo lo van a escoger natsu y gajeel.

Natsuki: a divertirnos, pero antes una música romántica escogida por mua es de roger Hudson el mañana es para siempre ¡denle!

Sting estaba a punto de pedirle a lucy que bailara con él hasta que natsu se llevo a lucy a la pista de baile, lo mismo paso con rougue pero gajeel se llevo a levy.

Hoy las lagrimas de ayer  
Me han hecho comprender  
Que nada ha sido en vano  
Ha ligado mi interior  
Para poder ver en tus ojos  
El sentido del amor 

Jellal: erza quieres bailar conmigo

Erza: si *tomando la mano de jellal* 

Gray: vamos juvia

Juvia: *con un rostro muy feliz*

Y contemplo mi pasado  
Como se van borrando  
Las cicatrices  
Que dejaron  
Las tristezas  
Y hoy contigo aquí a mi lado  
Por fin he desterrado  
La duda al corazón

Elfman: ever quieres bailar

Evergreen: pero que tonto, porque no me lo dijiste antes

(Todos los demás bailaban con sus respectivas parejas)

Tú la dueña de mi vida  
Me has enseñado  
Que el mañana es para siempre  
Entre tu y yo  
Y que no habran ya mas caminos que cruzar en soledad  
Porque contigo he renunciado al miedo de un futuro incierto  
En tus brazos he aprendido  
Que el mañana es… para siempre..

Yo vivi en el pasado  
Y siempre atrapado  
Por miedos y recuerdos  
Y Hoy tu presencia es el regalo  
Que la vida me ha entregado  
Mi presente y mi canción

Tu gran compañera mia  
Dame la mano  
Que el mañana es para siempre entre tu y yo  
Y Que no habrá ya mas futuro que esperar en soledad  
Porque amor mío he renunciado al miedo de cruzar desiertos  
En tus brazos he aprendido  
Que el mañana es… para siempre 

Kazumi: es hermoso : )

Kaede: me alegra este reto :D

Natsuki: nunca antes te vi tan feliz nwn 

Tu gran compañera mia  
Dame la mano  
Que el mañana es para siempre entre tu y yo  
Y Que no habrá ya futuro que esperar en soledad  
Porque amor mío he renunciado al miedo de cruzar desiertos  
En tus brazos he aprendido  
Que el mañana es…  
Para siempre  
ES PARA SIEMPRE….

Kazumi: se me olvidaba * haciendo puño chocando con su palma* sus ramilletes lucy y levy

Lucy: pero no nos hemos casado

Kaede: no importa igualmente láncenlo

Natsuki: bien todas las solteras agruparse nwn /

-Se agruparon otras peleaban por estar adelante sobretodo juvia-

Levy: aquí va

El ramillete iba a caer donde Wendy que estaba sentada en una mesa con romeo

Wendy: el ramillete, *miro a romeo y se sonrojo* yo no lo quiero * lo vuelve a lanzar*

Cae en manos de laxus

Laxus: se puede saber que tan especial es esto * lo vota en a la basura*

-Lucy vota el otro ramillete y le cae a gajeel-

Gajeel: Pero que mierda

Kazumi: significa que te vas a casar nwn /

Gajeel: *automáticamente lo lanza y le cae a erza*

Erza: *mira a jellal y se coloca roja* yo no necesito esto *lo lanza*

-Cae donde natsu-

Natsu: porque rayos me lo dan *lo lanza*

-Cae donde happy-

Happy: me voy a casar contigo charle

Charle: ni lo creas *le quita el ramo y lo quema*

Happy: porque lo hiciste T-T

Kazumi: bueno esto es todo en el programa de hoy

Kaede: gracias a todos los que nos siguen

Natsuki: ahora una canción que todos conocemos eternal fellows

Kazumi/kaede/Natsuki: hasta la próxima nwn /

_Todos empiezan a bailar _

Butsukari au hodo  
Kiri ga nai honki de  
Hibana wo chiraseba

Taisetsu na mono ga  
Hontou wa soba ni  
Aru koto ga wakaru

_Natsu empezó a discutir con gray que llevo a una pelea_

Shoushin mo jakuten mo  
Kanarazu wakachi aeru kara  
Kitto tsuyoku nareru

_Erza estaba comiendo su pastel de fresas en una mesa con jellal_

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou Fairy Tail

_Kana estaba estaba llorando de que alfin acabo y empezó a arrasar la cerveza y rufus estaba llorando por los regalos _

Jidai no nagare mo  
Keshite kae rarenai  
Kizuna datte aru

Onaji kurushimi ya  
Onaji yorokobi wo  
Dakishimeru kokoro

Hekonde mo mayotte mo  
Dokoka de mite iru manazashi  
Dare mo hitori janai

_Sting y rougue estaban hablando normal con yukino y lissana, mientras que happy estaba detrás de charle, y mavis hablando con makarov_

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Honto no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou Fairy Tail

_Gray y natsu tropezaron por su pelea y cayeron en la mesa donde estaba erza, haciendo caer el pastel de fresas, automáticamente ella empezó a perseguir a gray y natsu, algunos se unieron en su pelea hasta kaede se unio, hubo sillas mesas volando comida por los suelos y una natsuki llorando._

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou Fairy Tail

_Todo estaban destruyendo, otros se refugiaban, otros reían como kazumi y algunos lloraban como makarov y natsuki. _

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Honto no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou Fairy Tail

_Kazumi: fue increíble me divertí nwn /_

_Natsuki: ¡ESO NO ERA DIVERTIDO! ¬¬*_

_Kaede: no seas gruñona a de paso yo soy la que pago todo ¬¬_

_Kazumi: espero con ansias el show de mañana nwn_


	8. Chapter 8

**RETOS FAIRY**

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes no me perenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco la canciones que aparecerán

_Kazumi: n_n_

_Kaede: por qué tan feliz_

_Kazumi: es que tengo el video donde natsu y lucy, gajeel y levy están juntos yo misma coloque la canción._

_Kaede: que canción era? O_o_

_Kazumi: de jordin spark next two you_

_Natsuki: vamos al show_

Se abren los telones dejando ver a las tres chicas

Natsuki:¡ ohayo minna! A comenzar con los retos

Kazumi: kaede dinos quienes son

Kaede: bueno es el castigo de natsu

Kazumi: denle la bienvenida a natsu san nwn / (se oyen aplausos)

Natsu: no quiero recibir mis castigos T-T

Kaede: es de **agusman **y dice:

**como castigo para natsu: tiene que tomar la ropa interior de Kagura de Mamedo Hills y Minerva de Sabertooth al memos 3 conjuntos :p "soy un loco" jaja. (pregunta para presentadora ¿No puedo poner otro reto para Natsu y Zeref? Y era un error de tipeo era el gremio q la presentadora elija xD memdigo teclado jajaja) mas te vale q cumplas natsu. Espero el prox** **cap con las respuestas bye**

Natsuki: pues claro puedes hacer otro reto agusman :D

Kazumi: bien natsu ahí te mandamos nwn

-Un hoyo negro aparece debajo de natsu y se cae en el-

Natsuki: gracias kisuke urahara tenemos esos hoyos :3

Kazumi: veremos como leva *prende la tele*

Natsu estaba en una habitación que era de kagura, empezó a buscar la ropa interior , cuando encontró 3 conjuntos…

Kagura: ¡QUE NARICES HACES!

Natsu: dejame explicarte *con cara de terror*

Kagura: *con aura maléfica* ahora veras

-Kagura mando de una pata a natsu a volar-

Kazumi: vaya si que es fuerte cuando se meten con su ropa interior

Natsu por casualidad termino en sabertooth en una habitación de una chica, chocando con un mueble donde ropa interior se cayeron.

Minerva: ¡PERO QUE HACES!

Sting: porque tanto gritas, eh? *mirando a natsu*

Natsu: no es lo que piensan

Sting: además de robar a lucy de MI casi boda, ahora eres un ladrón de ropa interior, que patético ¬¬

Natsu: cállate

Minerva: *con aura oscura*vete

-Natsu otra vuelta sale volando y cae donde el estudio de natsuki-

Kazumi: y bien lo conseguiste?

Natsu: me duele *levantando los conjuntos*

Kazumi: que das liberado nwn

Kaede: el siguiente es un castigo para natsu y retos para todos los dragones slayers y erza

Natsu: no les basto verme sufrir

Natsuki: denle la bienvenida a los dragones slayers y erza (aplausos)

Sting: vaya no me sorprende que te hayas recuperado natsu del tremendo golpe que te dio minerva

Wendy: que paso natsu san?

Erza: como que te pego minerva? *con cara minerva va a lamentarlo*

Kaede: dejen eso de lado ¬¬, es de **AnikaSukino 5d**y dice:

**Muahahahahah alguien dijo castigo para Natsu-kun? geheeeee el castigo sera que se vista de conejo kawaiii y vaya a la mitad del oceano y baile el callamedance (no se escribir ese nombre) y la macarena style remix  
y mis retos seran paraaaaa:  
*Todos los DS: Iran a la super ultra mega hiper grande y peligrosa montaña rusa y resistiran como hombres...y mujer que son jajajajaja. ojo que Makarov los castigara si lo incumplen  
*Reto a Erza-san a que soporte los acosos y acepte besos EN LA BOKA del dúo MEN: Ichiya y Nichiya...sorry se que me odiaras y me mataras pero secuestre a Jellal-san y te dare la racion por un año de pastel de fresas si los cumples o me comere todo el pastel y mi prima (fan del Fernandez) lo violara...tu decides...  
Pd: Mensaje para Natsu-kun...sorry por mi reto de santa que te hize pero queria que vencieras al frio u.u...y para Zeref: Te quiero pero queria verte castigado por Mavis que de paso, eres la mejor!**

Kazumi: primero cumple el castigo natsu *agarrando un disfraz de conejo*

Natsu: odio esto *agarro el disfraz*

Kaede: suerte * haciendo aparecer el hoyo*

Natsuki: veamos *prendiendo la tele*

Natsu estaba en una plataforma en el océano ya puesto su disfraz y empezó a bailar los dos bailes

Gajeel: se ve ridículo

Wendy: se parece tan kawaiiii

Laxus: me compadezco de el

Rougue: es simplemente un horror

Erza: *mirando *

Cobra: así que a si son los castigos, que horror

Sting: no entiendo porque lucy hizo equipo con el

Natsu: ey que les escucho y tu sting no te metas* terminando de bailar*

Kazumi: bueno natsu se libero de todos los castigos

Natsuki: pasemos al reto nwn/ *haciendo aparece el hoyo en los dragones slayers*

Kazumi: veamos *cambiando de canal*

Se veía a todos en la montaña rusa y un natsu con traje de conejo y empezó a moverse.

Natsuki: crees que estén bien? *mirando como empezaban a tener la cara todos los dragones slayers*

Kazumi: eso creo U_Uu

El vagon empezó a subir y subir hasta llegar a las nubes

Todos: esto nos va a matar TT-TT

Y cayeron en picada y empezó a dar vueltas, a la velocidad de la luz

Erza: para mi no me parece tan mal

Natsuki: mientras ellos están en la montaña rusa, erza a cumplir

Erza: lo tengo que hacer por el pastel *-*, así también por jellal

Kazumi: pues ahí vienen * viendo a ichiya y nichiya*

Ichiya/nichiya: men *con su típico brillo*

Natsuki: me dan miedo *ocultándose detrás de kaede*

Erza: *temblando*

Kazumi: -.-' empiezen

Erza: si sobrevivo Anika preparate para lo peor

Ichiya: erza tu perfume es igual de siempre *oliéndola*

Nichiya: siempre encantadora erza * guiñándole*

Y le seguían acosando hasta que ichiya le beso y nichiya también le beso en la boca, dejando O.K. a erza.

Kazumi: erza T-T se nos va, llévensela a la enfermería

Kaede: ustedes dos váyanse o me veré forzada a castrarlos *viendo como ichiya y nichiya iba con erza *

-El duo men se fueron a la velocidad de la luz-

Natsuki: mejor veremos como están los chicos *prende el televisor*

-Se veía unos dragones slayers bajar de la montaña rusa-

Laxus: voy a morir *tratando de no vomitar*

Wendy: yo a…*desmayándose*

Rougue: necesito un medico *tirado en suelo*

Gajeel: anika mueres…. *cayendo al suelo*

Cobra: *en el suelo inconsciente*

Sting: *vomitando en un basurero*

Natsu: *vomitando en un basurero*

Kazumi: no tienen castigo nwn

Natsuki: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n_n /

Kaede: disfruten la canción es de kudai llevame

Kazumi/kaede/Natsuki: hasta la próxima n_n

Mirame,  
Quien sabe a donde llegare  
Tomame,  
No hay suelo ya donde caer

Ven  
Llevame del dolor  
Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz  
Solo quiero respirar  
Que la noche me va a matar

Tomame,  
Que el mundo se vino a los pies  
Llevame  
Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder

Ven,  
Llevame del dolor  
Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz  
Solo quiero respirar  
Que la noche me va a matar  
Dame un beso  
Algo que me haga al fin regresar  
Y llorar en tus brazos al final

Ven llevame del dolor  
Ven , llevame del dolor  
Llevame, llevame,llevame  
Ven llevame del dolor  
Ven llevame del dolor

_Kaede: espero que anika esté bien _

_Kazumi: porque lo dices_

_Kaede: por que cuando despierte erza, va a cobrar venganza_

_Natsuki: -.-' espero que este bien_


	9. Chapter 9

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me perenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco la canciones que aparecerán

_Kazumi: quiero comer ñomi_

_Kaede: después comerás _

_Natsuki: chicas vamos_

* * *

Se abren los telones

Kazumi: ¡OHAYO MINNA!

Kaede: me vas a romper un tímpano

Kazumi: T-T sumimasen

Natsuki: kaede ¬¬ lee los retos

Kaede: es para jellal

Kazumi: denle muchos aplausos a jellal

Jellal: como están

Kaede: es de **Ai Daidouji** dice:

**Dios... ¡Rogue casándose con Levy! y ¡Sting con Lucy! Mas les vale que escriban los testamentos porque van a morir xD Ok Aquí van los retos que pensé:  
Cana: No beber alcohol durante los casamientos Ni en el próximo programa xD  
Jellal: Vístete de coneja del playboy y canta una canción para niños pequeños (me da igual, escojan ustedes chicas n.n)  
Saludos a Natsuki, Kaede y Kazumi n.n Kaede eres lo mas XD**

Kaede: como kana cumplió se libera del reto

Kazumi: aquí esta jellal :D *mostrando la vestimenta de coneja*

Jellal: este es un reto loco *yéndose a cambiar*

Kazumi: chicas puedo escoger la canción? :D

Natsuki: si puedes

Kaede: apresúrate *viendo a jellal caminando despacio*

Kazumi: será la vaca lechera

Jellal:

Tengo una vaca lechera,  
no es una vaca cualquiera,  
me da leche condensada,  
para toda la semana,  
Tolón, tolón, tolón , tolón.

Un cencerro le he comprado,  
Y a mi vaca le ha gustado,  
Se pasea por el prado,  
Mata moscas con el rabo  
Tolón, tolón Tolón, tolón

Tengo una vaca lechera,  
no es una vaca cualquiera,  
me da leche merengada,  
ay! que vaca tan salada,  
Tolón, tolón, tolón , tolón.

Tengo una vaca lechera,  
no es una vaca cualquiera,  
me hace torta de cereza,  
ay! que vaca tan traviesa,  
Tolón, tolón, tolón , tolón.

Natsuki/kaede: O_O

Kazumi: que hermoso *o*

Kaede: tus gustos son raros ¬¬

Natsuki: gracias jellal, bueno kaede dinos los siguientes -.-'

Kaede: son para natsu, gray, levi, gajeel, loke, mirajen

Natsuki: denles la bienvenida (aplausos)

Natsu: no se hartaron de verme sufrir?

Gray: flamita tiene miedo

Natsu: cállate cabeza de hielo

Gray: a quien dices cabeza de hielo, cerebro de carbón

Kaede: ¡DEJEN YA DE DISCUTIR!

Gray/natsu: aye sir!

Kaede: es de **forevernalu1213** y dice:

**no me gusto la idea de que se casen pero que se puede hacer...traigo un reto para Natsu que se robe a Lucy en plena ceremonia de boda...tambien que valla de nuevo al polo norte (natsu me va a odiar) pero que se quede una semana ahi...para Gray que le lleve una serenata a Juvia n.n... Levi...Natsu (el antes de que se valla al polo norte)...Loke...Gray y Mirajane bailen el gangnam stile... y para Gajeel que invite a Levi a una cita...saludos a Natsuki, kazumi y kaede**

Natsuki: como natsu cumplió con el reto de robar a la novia está libre nwn/

Natsu: por fin

Kazumi: pero tienes que ir al polo norte otra vez

Natsu: T-T empacare mis cosas

Kaede: gray ya traje a los mariachis y juvia, solo di que canción quieres dedicarle

Gray: yo voy a cantarla, toquen de pepe Aguilar por una mujer bonita ¬/¬

Juvia: gray sama *con ojos de corazón y sentada en un sillón*

Mirajane: que hermoso tengo que grabarlo *saco una cámara*

Y empezó a tocar los mariachis

(Gray)

Por una mujer bonita  
me estoy muriendo de celos  
por una mujer bonita  
traigo una penita en mi corazon

*Mirando a juvia de pies a cabeza*

Yo se que mucho me quieres  
yo se que mucho la quiero,  
pero eso no me quita  
que ande una penita en mi corazon

*recordando como siempre juvia le demuestra su amor*

Y tengo celos de todos  
los que a ti te miran pasar caminando  
si se te quedan mirando  
es cuando sufro por ti

*recordando como Lyon siempre le acosa a juvia*

Y es que tu estas tan bonita  
bonita, bonita, como ya no hay nadie  
por eso no soy culpale, por eso no soy culpable

Si tengo celos de ti

*tomando la mano de juvia y asiéndole parar dándole una vuelta*

(Se repite todo lo anterior)

Si tengo celos de ti  
si tengo celos de ti

-Juvia le abraza-

Kazumi/mirajane: se gusssssstan nwn

Gray: que no *desasiendo el abrazo*

Juvia: *está deprimida en un rincón*

Kaede: no seas tsundere gray ¬¬ que la lastimas

Gray: que no lo soy

Kazumi: gray admite que te gusta juvia ¬u¬

Gray: ¡que no me gusta!

Kaede: un momento como sabes la canción de pepe Aguilar?

Gray: es que lo escuché una vez con kazumi

Natsuki: dejando eso de lado, gajeel tú reto

Gajeel: levy quieres salir conmigo a una cita ¬¬

Kazumi: que romantico -.-'

Kaede: eres tan baka como puedes cambiar de personalidad eres tan tsundere como gray

Gajeel/gray: que no somos tsunderes

Levy: *ve a gajeel*

Gajeel: que?

Levy: no acepto, adiós *sin expresión en su cara y se va*

Kazumi: ¡anda gajeel por ella!

Mirajane: gajeel tienes que a reglarlo *con aura oscura*

Kaede: oye baka tráela que tiene que cumplir un reto

-Gajeel fue tras ella-

Natsuki: préndan la cámara de afuera

-Se veía una levy triste hasta que gajeel la agarro de su brazo-

Levy: suéltame

Gajeel: no, pero que te pasa a ti

Levy: es que yo no quisiera una cita contigo por un reto

Gajeel: *le soltó y la veía*

Levy: quisiera una cita, pero no por un reto

Gajeel: eso significa que querías una cita conmigo pero que no sea reto?

Levy: etto bu-bu-bueno es que *con cara muy roja* mejor volvamos adentro tengo que cumplir un reto *corriendo*

Gajeel: *sonriendo*

Kazumi: ;-; eso fue…..

Kaede: mejor coloco la música *viendo como levy aparece*

Natsuki: ya va terminar el programa, bueno su reto va ser el cierre

Todos: aye sir!

Natsuki: disfruten la canción de PSY gangnam style

Kazumi/kaede/Natsuki: hasta la próxima :D

_Empiezan a bailar gray, mirajane, natsu, loke y levy_

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

_gray y mirajane están juntos bailando en un extremo y en el otro extremo loke y levy, en el medio natsu_

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

_Se juntan todos en el medio y hacen el paso del caballo  
_

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh- sexy lady  
Oooo

_mirajane va al extremo con levy hacen el paso del caballo y loke y gray van al otro extremo haciendo el paso del caballo, natsu sigue en el medio.  
_

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeossdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeossjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

_Loke se pone debajo de natsu y el hace el movimiento  
_  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

_todos hacen el paso del caballo_

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh sexy lady  
Oooo

_gray esta debajo de mirajane y ella hace el movimiento, loke esta debajo de levy y ella hace el movimiento, natsu esta en el medio haciendo el paso del caballo._

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what i'm saying

_Todos se reúnen y hacen el paso del caballo._

Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style

* * *

_Terminan con una pose _

_Kazumi: kaede quieres esto?_

_Kaede: que es eso? *mirando la comida*_

_Kazumi: es un secreto _

_Kaede: bueno *se lo come*_

_Natsuki: sayonara natsu_

_Natsu: por que tengo que ir al polo norte T-T_

_Kaede: no seas llorón_

_Natsu: que no estoy llorando!_

_Kazumi: que bueno que santa te recibe en su casa :D , me lo mandas saludos :3_


	10. Chapter 10

**RETOS FAIRY**

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes no me perenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco la canciones que aparecerán

_Kazumi: T-T por mi culpa está enferma kaede_

_Natsuki: no te preocupes, además ella sabe muy bien que no tiene que recibir nada de ti por que tu comida es rara y bueno mejor no lo digo, por lo menos nos va ver _

_Kazumi: es cierto, espera mi comida no es rara, es simplemente buena :3_

_Natsuki: bien vamos nwn_

Se abren los telones y deja ver a dos chicas

Natsuki: hola a todos nwn / como verán kaede no está por causas, pero kazumi le suplantara en la computadora.

Kazumi: bueno a empezar, estos retos son para Wendy y elfman :D

Natsuki: denle la bienvenida a nuestra adorable Wendy y elfman (se oyen aplausos)

Wendy: como están

Elfman: saludar es de hombres

Kazumi: es de **Happysakura12** y dice:

**gracias chicas quedo muy hermoso aunque con mucho destrozos pero quisiera hacer hacer dos retos mas :  
reto para Wendy: abrazar Lelouch frente a los ojos de Romeo**

para Elfman: correr en toda la ciudad de Magnolia y a la vez gritar los payasos nos destruirán a todos

PD: Kazumi y Natsuki detengan la boda y eviten que Kaede lea esta parte de mi review T-T

Natsuki: no te preocupes happysakura12 la boda se evito :D

Kazumi: si y kaede enfermo asi que yo lo lei

Natsuki: *se va del lugar*

Elfman: decir eso no es de hombres

Kazumi: bueno *suena su celular lo coloca en altavoz* hola

Kaede: tampoco es de hombres acobardarse *diciendo casi al borde de la muerte y tratando de no vomitar*

Kazumi: kaede mejor recupérate adiós *colgando el celular*

Elfman: tiene razón, voy a cumplir el reto

Kazumi: *hace aparecer un hoyo negro en elfman*

Natsuki: ya vine *viniendo con romeo y lelouch*

Romeo: Wendy hola

Lelouch: por que estoy aquí ¬¬

Natsuki: alguien tiene que cumplir el reto, Wendy

-Wendy abrazo a lelouch enfrente de romeo-

Kazumi: y...

Romeo: y qué?

Natsuki: tu sique eres más peor que natsu T_T

Romeo: no entiendo el porqué, pero solo fue un abrazo

Lelouch: no entiendo nada

Natsuki: mejor vete

Kazumi: veremos como le va a elfman *prendiendo la tele*

-Elfman estaba corriendo por magnolia-

Elfman: ¡LOS PAYASOS NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS!

Kazumi: bueno ya lo está cumpliendo, Wendy cumplió y elfman, se quedan sin castigo

Natsuki: quienes son los siguientes

Kazumi: son para ren, natsu, gray, lucy, hibiki, lissana, mirajane, gajeel

Natsuki: denle un caloroso aplauso *entrando los mencionados excepto natsu*

Kazumi: coloquemos el video chat, hola natsu como te va con santa *encendiendo el video chat*

Natsu: aun sigo con frio y santa me regaño

Lucy: se puede saber por qué?

Natsu: es que queme algunos juguetes

Lissana: natsu no puedes hacer eso vas a dejar sin regalos de navidad a otros

Kazumi: sobretodo porque ya se acerca la fecha

Natsuki: kazumi di los retos u_u

Kazumi: es de **Romanticloverheart** y dice:

**Reto para Ren: Pide matrimonio hacia Sherry!  
Reto para Natsu: Haz que Lucy se vista de gatita del Ova 1!  
Reto para Gray: Di un secreto amoroso!  
Reto para Lucy: Tienes que cumplir 1 deseo forzado de cada uno de las personas de tu grupo de misión!  
Reto para Hibiki: Rompe con Jenny y bótala y luego te vas con otra supermodelo más famosa y guapa que Jenny!  
Reto para Lissana: Haz una sesión de seducción hacia Macarow!  
Reto para Mirajane: Lucy ha perdido su virginidad a la fuerza por Natsu y lo ha echo con él y quieres castrarlo y tienes que soportar la tentación de castrarlo o matarlo por órdenes del maestro!  
Reto para Gajeel: Tienes que casarte con Levy y dejarla embarazada pero luego nada de aborto!**

Natsu: lucy te vestiste de gatita?

Lucy: a callar

Natsuki: bueno….

Ren: yo no quiero apresurar las cosa entre sherry y yo, no es que no quisiera casarme, pero esperare, me rindo.

Natsuki: tienes castigo ¬¬

Mirajane: natsu, tu hiciste eso *con aura maligna* si lo hiciste voy al polo norte y te castro *mirada asesina*

Natsu: yo no hice nada T-T

Lucy: mirajane, natsu no me hizo nada por favor dejalo, kazumi ayuda T-T *viendo como mira no le escuchaba*

Kazumi: mira, por favor te suplico que no hagas nada T-T que necesitamos a natsu para los retos

Mirajane: esta bien me voy a soportar la tentación de castrarlo

Natsuki: -.-' bueno tu liss…..

Mirajane: lissana te prohíbo que hagas eso

Lissana: pero mira nii si no lo cumplo tendre castigo T-T

Mirajane: no te preocupes, si te castigan con algo malo o muy fuerte, kazumi y natsuki lo pagaran *mirándolas con una sonrisa y aura oscura*

Kazumi: ha- habrá castigo, por favor romanticloverheart ayúdanos T-T

Natsuki: ahora tu reto hibiki

Hibiki: es tentadora la propuesta, pero no voy a dejar a Jenny que es mi corazón

Kazumi: que lindo *-*

Natsuki: no creo en tus palabras ¬¬, bueno tienes castigo

Gajeel: yo igual me rindo

Natsuki: por que?

Gajeel: yo no quiero casarme con la enana por un reto ni tampoco tener hijos, solo espero el momento.

Kazumi: lo que tratas de decir es que te quieres casar con levy y tener hijos ¬u¬, la amas

Gajeel: e-e-eso no –no es ci-ci-er-er-to a mejor callense o les mato! *con cara demasiada roja*

Natsuki: que mal, mejor levy debió casarse con rougue

Gajeel: eso ni pensarlo!

Natsu: jajajaja tu cara se ve chistoso gajeel

Kazumi: vamos a tu reto natsu

Natsu: esta fácil, lucy vístete de gatita de una ova? Aun no entiendo eso

Lucy: porque a mi

Natsuki: vi un disfraz de gatita como la de esa ova en un armario, ve ahí

Lucy: *fue directo al armario*

Kazumi: mientras lucy se cambia, gray dinos tu secreto amoroso ¬u¬

Gray: de que hablan *rojo como tomate*

Natsuki: vamos gray ¬u¬ no nos puedes mentir

Gray: pu-pu-pues es que yo si-si-siem-pre tra-to de po-po-poner celo-lo-sa a al-al-gui-gui-en *rojo como tomate*

Gajeel: esto es patético

Natsu: lo mismo digo

Gray: vosotros callad

Natsuki: miren *señalando a una lucy vestida de gatita*

Mirajane: se te ve genial

Kazumi: eres harmosa *o*

Hibiki/ren: eres una monada

Gray: mmmm estas bien

Lucy: gra-gra-gracias -/-

Natsuki: y… *mirando a natsu por el video chat*

Natsu: porque me miras?

Kazumi: no diras nada?

Natsu: que tendría que decir?

Kazumi: no hay caso contigo -.-'

Lissana: asi es natsu :D

Todos: tienes razón

Natsuki: bueno ahora tu reto lucy

Lucy: amm ojala que los deseos no sean malos -.-'

Kazumi: primero happy, ven happy

Happy:*entrando* aye sir hola natsu te extraño mucho T-T

Natsu: lo se happy

Natsuki: happy dinos tu deseo

Happy: deseo que lucy sea mi sirvienta 2 dias :3

Lucy: me lo esperaba

Kazumi: ahora erza, entra erza

Erza: *entrando* lucy mi deseo es que vengas conmigo de compras, para escoger un regalo especial

Kazumi: especial eh, no será para jellal? ¬u¬

Erza: te equivocas *con cara roja*

Lucy: será un gusto erza :D

Natsuki: ahora gray, dinos cual es tu deseo

Gray: mmmm a ya se, deseo que lucy se desvista enfrente de mi

Lucy: ¡que clase de deseo es ese! O_O

-Sono un teléfono-

Natsuki: ara y eso

Kazumi: es un nuevo teléfono que colocamos, a ver quien es * contesto* hola?

Sting: ¡GRAY DESASE ESE DESEO ERES UN GRANDISIMO PERVERTIDO BAKA!

Kazumi: sting eres tu? Espera un segundo estas celoso?

Sting: *cuelga el teléfono*

Natsuki: vaya te colgó

Natsu: cabeza de cubo es mejor que deshagas el deseo * con aura oscura*

Gray: me rehusó

Lucy: yo no pienso hacerlo me…..

Natsuki: recuerda que el castigo puede ser peor, como digamos te pueden hacer desnudar en publico.

Loke: *apareciendo* yo no dejare que mi princesa haga eso a menos que gray quiera compartir su deseo.

Lucy: vamos gray aun lugar más privado *agarrando a gray*

Kazumi: si juvia se entera de esto…

Mirajane: no lo sabrá porque esta de misión

Natsuki: yo voy a verificar que cumpla ¬/¬ *se va*

Loke: yo voy contigo n_n

Kazumi: a donde dijo el conde que date quieto *agarrando a loke*

Natsu: por que dejaron que lo hiciera ahora gray la vera y… AH AH AH

Kazumi: pero natsu, si tu la viste una vez desnuda además le tocaste los pechos :3

Loke: cuando paso eso?

Natsu: eso fue un accidente ¬/¬

Kazumi: si claro un "accidente"

Mirajane: ahí vienen *señalando a los mencionados*

Venia una lucy muy roja como el cabello de erza, y un gray con hemorragia nasal y una natsuki muy pero muy perturbada.

Kazumi: que paso? Además del deseo

Natsuki: sin comentarios

Kazumi: lucy, gray

Lucy/gray: sin comentarios *mirando en direcciones opuestas*

Kazumi: okey, bueno tu eres el ultimo natsu dinos tu deseo

Natsu: quiero que lucy pase la navidad conmigo aquí en el polo norte y happy también *con su sonrisa típica*

Lucy: natsu *sonrio sonrojada*

Kazumi: que tierno nwn

Mirajane: entonces pasaran la navidad en el polo norte?

Lissana: al parecer si, que envidia van a estar cerca de santa Claus

Mirajane: entonces vamos al polo norte también n_n

Erza: yo también me apunto, asi invito a jellal

Gray: yo también voy, quiero ir al polo norte a disfrutar el frio

Mirajane: entonces ¡que todos de fairy tail vengan al polo norte! n_n /

Erza: que buena idea

Kazumi: a que envidia T-T

Natsuki: podemos ir kazumi

Kazumi: enserio porque

Natsuki: *sonriendo* porque vamos hacer un especial de navidad \ n_n /

Todos: en que consiste eso?

Natsuki: como el programa ya esta acabando les dire, en el especial mandaran retos relacionados con navidad y la regla de no besos se rompe solo por el especial, ahora pueden mandar relacionados con besos n3n Pero la de casarse no se permite.

Kazumi: y recuerden que tienen que proponer castigos para sting y rougue, el mejor castigo lo elegirán natsu y gajeel

Happy: espero que los castigos sean rudos y malignos

Kazumi: romanticloverheart tienes que decirnos que catigos pondrás para ren, hibiki, gajeel y lissana nwn y por favor ayúdanos, que no queremos que mira nos mate T-T

Natsuki: a y los retos que nos mandaron y no están todavía cumplidos lo haremos después del especial de navidad

Kazumi: si espero que no se enojen -.-'

Natsuki: esta canción la escogió kaede ya que está enferma

Mirajane: puedo decir la canción?

Kazumi: pues claro que si XD

Mirajane: es de Fall Out Boy – thanks for the memories

Kazumi/Natsuki: hasta la próxima y disfruten la canción :D

[Thanks For The Memories]

I'm gonna make you bend and break.  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,  
In case God doesn't show. (Let the good times roll)

And I want these word to make things right,  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got,  
Better put your fingers back to the keys.

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."

Ohhhhhh.

Been looking forward to the future,  
But my eyesight is going bad.  
And this crystal ball,  
Is always cloudy,  
Except for (except for)  
when you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand.  
One night stand.

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night yeah and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."

Ohhhhhh.

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers.  
In hotel rooms,  
Collecting page six lovers.  
Get me out of my mind.  
Get you out of those clothes.

I'm a liner away,  
From getting you into the mood.

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night yeah and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."

Ohhhhhh.

One more night.  
One more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."

_Kaede: ya regresaron *estaba en la cama medio recuperada*_

_Kazumi: hola kaede sumimasen por enfermarte T-T_

_Kaede: no llores yo estaré bien _

_Natsuki: ya sabes del viaje no?_

_Kaede: si mejor empiezan a empacar sus cosas_

_Natsuki: llevare muchas cámaras_

_Kazumi: va ser divertido pasarla ahí_

_Natsuki: avisare a mamá y papá_

_Kazumi: ellos no pasaran la navidad contigo _

_Natsuki: siempre están fuera, pero ya dejemos eso atrás _

_Kaede: si además tenemos que agradecerte de que nos tengas hospedadas en tu mansión_

_Kazumi: vamos a empacar nwn /_

**_PD:solo se aceptan los retos hasta al medio dia_**


	11. Especial de navidad I

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán.

Se ve una casa navideña y afueras de la casa estaban tres chicas y todos los miembros de fairy tail más de otros miembros.

Natsuki: ohayo minna nwn / este es el especial navidad, y nos vamos a divertir a lo loco XD

Kazumi: estamos en el dia de noche buena, ahora los personajes de fairy tail y de otros gremios nos acompañan n_n

Kaede: si bueno a com….. *le dan con una bola de nieve* ¡QUIEN FUE EL BAKA QUE ME DIO!

Todos: *apuntando a natsu*

Natsu: pero yo no hice nada

Kaede: con que así quieres jugar eh *mirada maliciosa*

Natsuki: oh oh

Ahora se veía una guerra de bolas de nieve entre todos los presentes, otros se quedaron fuera de juego y otros O.K hasta que al final quedaron erza, natsu, gray, Lyon, kaede, natsuki y lucy.

Kana: como rayos lucy pudo sobrevivir

Kazumi: pues primero sting la defendió, pero lo dejaron fuera de juego, luego gray le apoyo, después natsu, después fue mirajane, dejándola fuera de juego, y por ultimo loke le defendió, dejándolo O.K. por una bola de nieve de kaede.

Kaede: van a caer *mirándolos desafiantes*

Erza: eso no lo permitiré *mirando desafiante*

Asi empezó otra guerra, kaede dejo O.K. a Lyon por meterse en su camino, erza mando volando a gray y natsu con una bola de nieve, natsuki dejo fuera de juego a lucy, mientras que erza le dio por la espalda a natsuki.

Natsuki: sus bolas de nieves de erza duelen *dijo casi sin aliento*

Kaede: solo quedamos tú y yo

Erza: lo mismo digo

Hubo una gran tensión

Kaede: ¡AHÍ VOY! *yendo donde erza*

Erza: ¡VAMOS! *yendo donde kaede*

Cuando las dos saltaron para arrojarse las bolas de nieves alguien los detuvo

Señora Claus: jóvenes aquí les traigo pastel de fresa y de manzana más cocoa caliente * con una charola en la mano* n_n

Erza: pastel de fresas *agarrando una * n_n

Kaede: mmm pastel de manzana mas cocoa *alzándose las dos cosas* n_n

-todos los conscientes se cayeron al estilo anime-

Natsuki: jejejeje parece que lo dejaremos en empate, bueno a los retos nwn/

Kazumi: yo las leo *sacando una tablet* es de **AnikaSukino 5d**y dice:

**Retos navideños!OMG!  
Primero que nada...Para los DS: Gomen por el desafio de la montaña rusa, les dejo esta galletas horneadas que yo misma hice en compesacion por hacerlo sufrir  
Y Erza: No me mates! T.T Mira que te doy cupón de 2 años gratis de pasteles de fresas hecha por el pastelero mas famoso: Buddy Valastro! y te clone muchos Jellal's para ti ñ.ñ**

Erza: *-*

DS: *lo reciben con gusto*

**Retos! GEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Para los DS gemelos de Sabertooth cante algun villancico disfrazados de renos y bailando como tontos frente a santa  
Para Zeref y Mavis: Fastidiar a todos los elfos por media hora vestidos de jetis  
Para Lyon, Gray, Gajeel y Rufus: Vestirte de hombre de nieve y bailar como egipcio la cancion "The rock city boy"  
Para Bachuss, Jellal y Makarov: Bailen como bailarinas de hielo con sus parejas los pinguinos sin ser mordidos XD  
Para Natsu y Lucy: Disfrazence de muérdagos y hagan su papel de obligar a parejas a que se besen, los que no hagan se vestirán de elfos de cabellos estilo arcoiris  
Para Para Wendy: Salatar como loca frente a la señora Claus cantando Shobby dop boop desafinadamente...Gajeel si te atreves interferir te juro que te hago subir a un reno y te mande a volar hasta el valle de la muerte 5 millones de veces ewe  
Y por ultimo para toooodooooooooooooo el mundo: Se disfrazaran de elfos y bailaran la cancion Macho Man como locos equizofrenicos mientra Santa los grabara  
Se que me odiaran pero si lo hacen les doy un cupo de 10 años de cerveza gratis y ( millones de cupones gratis por 20 años para comprar lo que quieran si logran mi reto n.n  
byeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Sting: bien rougue conozco un villancico a cantar

Rougue: ni creas que voy a cantar

Kazumi: vamos a la casa de santa nwn *empujando a los gemelos DS*

Mavis: quiero molestar duendes *w* *llevándose a zeref a vestirse con ella*

Rufus: yo seré el hombre de nieve más sexy

Lyon/gray: ni te lo creas

Gajeel: yo voy a cantar esa canción

Todos: ni lo pienses

Makarov: pensé que iba tener vacaciones T-T

Jellal: porque erza me habrá invitado a venir *yendo a la pista de hielo*

Natsu: suena divertido vamos lucy *llevándosela a cambiarse*

Wendy: no quiero hacer eso a la señora Claus T-T

Kaede: el último reto no parece tan mal ¬¬, vamos Wendy *empujando a la mencionada*

Kana: ¡cerveza gratis! Es mejor que cumplan * con aura maliciosa*

Mirajane: ara ara parece que todos fueron hacer, lo que tenían que hacer

Natsuki: ire a ver a como les va *yendo al primer reto*

**-Dentro de casa de santa- **

Sting estaba disfrazado de reno junto con rougue

Natsuki: bien santa está en su alcoba, mejor vamos ahí

**-alcoba de santa-**

Toc-toc-toc , santa abre la puerta y sting empieza a cantar

Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

(rougue bailando como monito y cantando)

Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

(sting y rougue bailando el robot )

I wanna wish you a merry christmas.  
I wanna wish you a merry christmas.  
I wanna wish you a merry christmas  
from the bottom of my heart.  
I wanna wish you a merry christmas.  
I wanna wish you a merry christmas.  
I wanna wish you a merry christmas  
from the bottom of my heart.

(sting bailando el paso de la disco y rougue con manos de jazz)

Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.  
Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

(Terminando en una pose de power ranger)

Santa Claus: eso fue algo perturbador e incomodo, pero me alegra que sientan interés por la navidad :D

Natsuki: O_O. bueno santa bienes más tarde a grabarnos abajo afuera

Sting/rougue: nuestro orgullo T-T

Elfo: ¡AH DEJENME EMPAZ MANIATICOS! *viniendo el sonido del taller de santa*

Natsuki: voy a ver que pasa *yéndose del lugar*

**-Taller de santa-**

Se veía una mavis y zeref disfrazados de yeti fastidiando a un elfo

Mavis: te voy a comer

Zeref: serás virgen por toda tu vida

Elfo: déjenme en paz T-T

Natsuki: -.-'

Mavis: *persiguiendo otro elfo* ven aquí y metete a mi boca

Zeref: *persiguiendo otro elfo* di me que regalos hay

Chotto yogoreta suitcase wo motte  
Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita  
Chizu no mukou koko ni sanjou  
Yume ni mita akogare no basho

Natsuki: y eso *va donde suena la canción*

**-Afuera de la casa de santa en una plaza-**

Lyon, Gray, Gajeel y Rufus estaban Vestidos de hombre de nieve y bailaban como egipcios

Yea Yea Yea  
Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy  
The Rock City Boy  
Yea Yea Yea  
Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy  
The Rock City Boy

Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar  
Todoku made oh yeah utaou  
Just music sore dake de  
Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah  
Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooinchau no ? With my guitar  
Sagashinagara yea utaou  
Just love tada sore dake de  
Oikake be free ! ?  
My perfect dream

Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy

Neteru toki mo okiteru toki mo  
Yume wo mikata ni shiyou yo yea  
I wanna believe the singing on beat  
Most recently is like recess for me  
Pretty pretty please no birds and the bees

(gajeel intento cantar pero los chicos estaban persiguiéndolo)

But ecstasy with extra cheese  
Rhyming rhino sounding like bono  
All smacked up with a black jack bottle  
When I say ho you say hey  
Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne ?

(gajeel al fin pudo cantar hasta que los chicos se fueron encima de el)

Elfos: (aplaudiendo)

Elfo jn: soy tu fan peli-negro

Gajeel: ja me adoran

Gray: no lo creo ¬¬

Natsuki: -.-' jejeje, ah? *escucho un ruido y fue a ver*

**-Pista de hielo-**

Bachuss, Jellal y Makarov bailaban como bailarinas de hielo con sus parejas los pingüinos sin ser mordidos, lo cual les era difícil excepto para makarov.

Jellal: mierda casi me muerde el brazo

Bacchus: a mi casi me muerde mi partesita

Makarov: no sean niñas quejonas

Jellal/bacchus: ¡no lo somos!

Natsuki: les van bien

Gray: ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS HACES! *viniendo el sonido de la montaña de nieve*

Natsuki: ahora que paso?

**-Montaña de nieve-**

Natsuki: que pasa….. *viendo como natsu forzaba a gray a besar a juvia*

Kazumi: vamos gray, sino te vestirás de elfo y de cabello arcoíris

Juvia: juvia quiere el beso T-T

Gray: porque no pierden y tienen castigo los dos

Lucy: eso si que no, además es mi venganza por hacer ese deseo *con aura oscura*

Natsu: así que bésala cabeza de cubo congelado

Gray: a quien dices eso cerebro de carbón

Natsuki: traigan el vestuario de elfo

Gray: *le da un beso rápido a juvia*

Juvia:*se desmaya de la emoción*

Kazumi: la ayudare *levantando a juvia*

Natsu: vamos ahí *apuntando a mirajane y laxus*

Lucy: mira chan, tienes que besar a laxus

Mirajane: vaya muérdagos :D

Laxus: *le besa rápido y deja a una mirajane roja*

Lucy: natsu para allá *apuntando a erza y jellal que termino de bailar*

Jellal: casi y no vivo

Erza: me alegra que estés bien

Lucy: erza chan el beso

Erza: q-q-q-q-q-q-u-u-u-u-e-e-e-e *muy roja*

Jellal: solo es un beso *besa a erza*

Erza: *roja mas que su cabello*

Kazumi: vayan allá *apuntando a levy y gajeel*

Levy: lo hiciste bien n_n

Gajeel: gracias enana

Natsu: oye tu besala

Gajeel: ¡PERO QUE TE CREES QUE ERES!

Natsu: un muérdago :3

Levy: buen punto *sonrojada*

Lucy: y…

Levy: *besa rápido a gajeel*

Gajeel: e-e-e-e-n-n-na-na-na O/O

Natsuki: me encanta este reto nwn , eh? *escuchando algo venido de la casa de santa*

**-Cocina de santa-**

La señora Claus estaba horrorizada por el comportamiento de Wendy

Wendy: Shobby dop boop n_n *saltando enfrente de la señora Claus*

Natsuki: -.-'

Wendy : *terminando* n_n

Señora Claus: niña no quieres un psicólogo te recomendare uno

Wendy: no estoy loca T-T

Kaede: mejor vamos afuera Wendy *sacándola de ahí*

**-Afuera de la casa de santa-**

Natsuki: santa ahora

Santa se puso a grabar

Body...wanna feel my body?  
body...such a thrill my body  
body...wanna touch my body?  
body...it's too much my body  
check it out my body, body.  
don't you doubt my body, body.  
talkin' bout my body, body,  
check it out my body

(todos bailaban como locos desenfrenados)

Every man wants to be a macho macho man  
to have the kind of body, always in demand  
jogging in the mornings, go man go  
works out in the health spa, muscles glow  
you can best believe that, he's a macho man  
ready to get down with, anyone he can  
Hey! hey! hey, hey, hey!  
macho, macho man (macho man)  
i've got to be, a macho man  
macho, macho man  
i've got to be a macho! ow...  
Macho, macho man  
i've got to be, a macho man  
macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
i've got to be a macho!

(asiendo poses locas)

Body, its so hot, my body,  
body, love to pop my body,  
body, love to please my body,  
body, don't you tease my body,  
body, you'll adore my body,  
body, come explore my body,  
body, made by god, my body,  
body, it's so good, my body  
You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk  
his western shirts and leather, always look so boss  
funky with his body, he's a king  
call him mister eagle, dig his chains  
you can best believe that, he's a macho man  
likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand  
Hey! hey! hey, hey, hey!  
macho, macho man  
i've got to be, a macho man  
macho, macho man  
i've got to be a macho! (all right)  
Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
i've got to be, a macho man  
macho, macho man  
i've got to be a macho! all right!  
Ugh! macho..baby!

(los elfos se estaban riendo)

body, body, body wanna feel my body,  
body, body, body gonna thrill my body,  
body, body, body don'tcha stop my body,  
body, body, body it's so hot my body,  
Every man ought to be a macho macho man,  
to live a life of freedom, machos make a stand,  
have their own life style and ideals,  
possess the strength and confidence, life's a steal,  
you can best believe that he's a macho man  
he's a special person in anybody's land.  
Hey! hey! hey, hey, hey!

(saltando como locos sin un mañana)

macho, macho man (macho man)  
i've got to be, a macho man  
macho, macho man  
i've got to be a macho! (dig the hair on my chest)  
Macho, macho man (see my big thick mustache)  
i've got to be, a macho man  
macho, macho man  
i've got to be a macho! (dig broad shoulders)  
Macho, macho man (dig my muscles!)  
i've got to be, a macho man  
macho, macho man  
i've got to be a macho!  
Macho, macho man  
i've got to be, a macho man  
macho, macho man  
i've got to be a macho! hey!

(con una pose estilo power ranger)

Natsuki: bien los otros retos nwn/

Kaede: es de **Alessia Scarlet**y dice:

**Hola primero que nada me encanta este fic jaja los retos son increibles al igual que los castigos se que me odiaran los de Fairy tail por decir esto pero, esos momentos me hacen divertir y me alejan un poquito de mis problemas, jaja :)  
bueno en el transcurso en el que he estado leyendo se me han ocurrido muchos retos pero como quieren unos con temas navideños pues serán los siguientes**

**Para Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Lissana, Wendy: por favor podrían bailar y cantar la canción de navidad rock con un traje de santa clause frente a todos y ademas al final dedicar una feliz navidad a la persona que les guste jajaja**  
**el segundo reto es para...**  
**Laxus (se que me odiaras por esto): por favor usa durante toda la navidad un traje de reno con todo y cuernos ademas de pintarte la nariz de rojo jaja**

**esos son mis retos, y pos si se puede me gustaría luego poner otros- con cara malvada- wajaja**

Laxus: porque tengo que hacer eso me rehusó, me rindo

Natsuki: tienes castigo nwn/

Laxus: creo que me voy arrepentir

Kaede: no hay vuelta atrás ¬¬

Lucy/erza/juvia/mirajane/kana/lissana/levy/Wendy: ¡COMENCEMOS! *vestidas de santa Claus muy sexys*

Kazumi: vengan todos a la plaza \nwn/

**-Plaza de la aldea navideña-  
**todos estaban ahí viendo hasta santa estaba

_(Erza) (Llevando sus manos de izquierda a derecha mientras las otras hacen lo mismo)_

Navidad navidad navidad rock

_(Colocando sus manos a sus corazones)_

Quiere cantar mi corazón

_(Wendy)(Caminando hacia el público y saltando al final y las otras le siguieron)_

ya esta nevando la felicidad  
ya la fiesta va a comenzar

_(mirajane y lissana) (Colocando sus manos en la cadera yendo izquierda y derecha al ritmo)  
_Navidad navidad navidad rock  
un cascabel una canción

_(lucy y kana)( saltando y dando una vuelta despacio)_

bailando y saltando hay celebración  
en la navidad

_(levy y juvia)( chasqueando y bajando y subiendo al mismo tiempo)  
_Ha llegado el momento  
vamos a festejar  
es el tiempo esperado  
ya la fiesta va a comenzar

_(Erza y mirajane)( saltando muy alto y despues alzando sus pies al aire uno por uno)  
_Salta de alegría recoge tus pies

gira como un reloj

_(Wendy y levy)( moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y dando una vuelta)_

sacude la cabeza girando al revés  
es la navidad rock

_(lucy y lissana)( juntas bailando agarradas bailando al ritmo)_  
Navidad navidad navidad rock

_(colocando sus manos a sus corazones todas)_

quiere cantar mi corazón

_(juvia) ( moviendo sus caderas)_

ya esta nevando la felicidad  
ya la fiesta va a comenzar

_(kana) (moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, con su cuerpo mas)_  
Navidad navidad navidad rock  
un cascabel una canción

_(todas) (saltando de lado y al frente y por ultimo dando una vuelta)_

bailando y saltando hay celebración  
en la navidad

_(todas) (chasqueando y bajando y subiendo al mismo tiempo)_

Ha llegado el momento  
vamos a festejar  
es el tiempo esperado  
ya la fiesta va a comenzar

_(todas) (saltando muy alto y despues alzando sus pies al aire uno por uno y por ultimo dando una vuelta)_

Salta de alegría recoge tus pies  
gira como un reloj  
sacude la cabeza girando al revés  
es la navidad  
es la navidad  
es la navidad roooooooooock

Wendy: feliz navidad charle

Lissana: feliz navidad sting

Levy: feliz navidad gajeel

Juvia: feliz navidad gray sama

Mirajane: feliz navidad hermanos

Kana: feliz navidad padre

Erza: feliz navidad jellal

Lucy: feliz navidad natsu

Natsuki: eso es todo en este dia de noche buena nwn /

Kazumi: oye Wendy, charle es un exceed -.-'

Kaede. La canción la escogí yo es de victoria justice It's not Christmas without you

Natsuki: disfruten la canción

Kazumi/kaede: hasta el próximo capitulo n_n

Todos: feliz noche buena

Carolers singing  
Sleigh bells are ringing  
It's that time of year  
Everyone's toasting  
Chestnuts are roasting  
Christmas time is near

_Están cenando un festín navideño todos, gray y natsu discuten y otros se meten en su discusión_

Something's missing and I'm wishing  
Wishing that you knew  
How much it would mean to spend this  
Christmas time with you

_Aquí están comiendo los postres, Gray y natsu empiezan una pelea  
_

So if you feel it coming  
On this special day  
Just trust your heart  
Don't let your head get in the way!

_erza come el pastel de fresas hasta que le hacen caer al suelo y que causo el pandemónium_

'Cause it's Christmas  
And the start of something new  
But it's Christmas  
And I hope you will feel it too

_aquí lissana estaba ayudando a los elfos a empacar los regalos, mientras que natsu y gray estaban en la enfermería muy lastimados_

Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you!

Without You!

_laxus mira con desagrado a los renos, mientras que mirajane estaba acariciando a Rodolfo y kazumi buscaba a jack frost_

Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
Look up in the sky.  
Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
Just give it a try.

_juvia estaba mirando como los elfos enamorados se besaban, mientras que gajeel hacia un debut a su elfo admirador y levy se reía_

Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true.  
'Cause it would mean so much to spend this  
Christmas time with you!

_lucy y natsuki estaban construyendo hombres de nieves, mientras que gray y lyon competían quien era el mejor haciendo esculturas de hielo_

So if you feel it comin'  
On the special day,  
Just trust your heart  
'Cause I can't wait to hear you say!

_natsu se cayó al lago mas frio por culpa de kaede, mientras que todos le veían con una gota por detrás de su nuca_

That it's Christmas!  
And the start of something new.  
But it's Christmas!  
And I hope you will feel it too

_todos miran como santa se va volando del polo norte y un natsu casi congelado_

Everyone together sing  
Silver bells, and garden rings  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you... yeah (No no no) ha

_se despiden de santa Claus, mientras él desde el cielo le entrega a todos los que vinieron al polo norte, sus regalos _

It's not Christmas (Christmas)  
Without you-you-you (ah no oh)  
It's not Christmas (Christmas)  
Without you-you-you  
It's not Christmas (Ahh...!)  
Without you-you-you (yeah)  
It's not Christmas without you...

* * *

_Kaede: erza seguimos en lo que nos quedamos_

_Erza: me parece bien_

_Kazumi: por fin vamos a saber quién va ganar_

_Señora Claus: quieren pasteles jóvenes junto con bebida_

_Kaede: yo quiero una de pastel de manzana y cocoa *w*_

_Erza: una de pastel de fresas por favor *o*_

_Todos: -.-' no tienen remedio_

_Señora Claus: n_n _


	12. Especial de navidad II

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán.

**-En la casa de santa Claus- **

Natsuki: hola a todos n_n/, bien a cumplir retos nwn

Kazumi: este es de **Romanticloverheart**y dice:

**Reto a Lucy a soportar el frío con solo una camiseta y un abrigo al lado de Natsu!  
Reto a Gray a que bese a Juvia en público y le pida ser su novia!  
Reto a Mirajane a elegir entre Freed o Laxus!  
Reto a Lissana a visitar a Santa Claus y trabajar como duende durante Navidad!  
Reto a Natsu a enfermarse y dejar que le cure Lucy!  
Reto a Macarow a quemar sus revistas de tías en bikini y cosas de esas!  
Reto a Wendy que le de un beso primero en mejilla de Romeo y luego en la boca!  
Reto a Kinana a Bañarse en las eladas aguas del polo Norte!  
Reto a Laxus a ser cariñoso con Lissana!  
Reto a Natsuki a decir si tiene relación amorosa con alguien o está enamorada de alguien!  
Reto a Gildarts a dejar a Cana en manos de algún pervertido!  
Reto a Mavis a beber con Cana y si pierde tiene que recibir un castigo de ella!  
Reto a Freed a que ponga celoso a Natsu!  
Reto a Cana a que no beba durante 2 horas!**

Lucy: ¡ESTÁS LOCA!

Gray: ni que estuviera loco, me rindo *bien rojo como tomate*

Natsuki: tienes castigo ¬¬

Mirajane: pues creo que a laxus :D es tan gentil con los renos n_n

Kazumi: eso que tiene que ver con el reto O_o

Lissana: *vestida de duende* si al fin podre ayudar a santa *yéndose del lugar*

Kaede: pero ayer lo ayudaste ¬¬

Natsu: achuu pero que dices si ya estoy enfermo por culpa de alguien *temblando y mirando a kaede y yéndose del lugar débilmente*

Makarov: que cruel T-T *corriendo a otro lugar*

Wendy: *bien roja como tomate se fue*

Kinana: pero por que?

Cobra: será mejor que no lo hagas porque sino te quedaras como natsu *apuntando al mencionado*

Kinana: yo me rindo U_U

Cobra: y mas te vale que no sea al malo su castigo kazumi,kaede y natsuki *con aura maléfica*

Kazumi: ayuda T-T

Laxus: pues es la hermana de mira y…*mirando a una mirajane con aura negra*

Mirajane: mas te vale no hacerla sufrir o sino veras *ojos que dan miedo*

Laxus: *corriendo del lugar*

Natsuki: pero a que viene eso O_O

Kazumi: si dinos natsuki :3

Natsuki: urusai!

Gildarts: yo no puedo hacer eso, a menos….,*cana con aura maligna* olvídalo me rindo T-T porque me rendí?

Kaede: no hay vuelta atrás ¬¬

Mavis: ni crean que la primera maestra perderá *yéndose del lugar*

Kana: eso ya lo veremos *siguiendo a mavis*

Freed: eso será fácil *con aires de confiado*

Kana: espera que? NOOOOOOO T-T *regresando por lo ultimo*

Kaede: no seas llorona ¬¬

Kazumi: bien vamos lucy *empujando a lucy*

**-afuera de la casa de santa-**

Había una lucy casi muriendo de frio con una camiseta y un abrigo, al lado de un natsu enfermo

Kazumi: solo tienes que soportarlo

Lucy: tu-tu-tu lo-lo-lo di-di-di-ce-ce-ces tan-tan fa-fa-ci-ci-cil –l

Natsu: me muero de frio T-T te maldigo kaede

Kaede: oye no fue mi intención botarte al lago

Natsuki: yo voy a ver a los demás *yéndose*

**-Taller de santa-**

Lissana estaba por aquí por alla trabajando felizmente

Natsuki: como te va liss chan

Lissana: me encanta :D me va de lo mejor

Natsuki: te dejo voy a otro lado

**-habitación de makarov-**

Makarov: no quiero hacerlo

Natsuki: tienes que o sino el castigo será peor

Makarov: *lo pensó y lo quemo la revista* TT-TT

Natsuki: no seas exagerado *yéndose a otro lugar*

**-sala de santa-**

Wendy estaba con romeo, sentados en el sillón

Wendy: etto romeo puedo hacerte algo

Romeo: por que lo preguntas?

Wendy: por favor romeo -/-

Romeo: bueno eso creo

Wendy: *le beso en la mejilla después en su boca*

Romeo: *rojo como tomate* yo bu-bueno no se que decir mejor me voy *se fue corriendo del lugar*

Wendy: *con expresión triste*

Natsuki: wen…

Mirajane: ¡PERO QUE HACES LAXUS!

Natsuki: * fue a ver que pasaba*

**-taller de santa-**

Lissana estaba temblando de miedo y tenia pena de alguien, mientras que mirajane estaba furiosa

Natsuki: okey, que paso aquí

Mirajane: que el baka de laxus la toco

Lissana: simplemente me acaricio la cabeza T-T

Mirajane: no es lo que yo vi, por eso lo mande de una pata a volar a laxus

Natsuki: bueno no tengo jurisdicción en esto, tendrá perdón laxus, el se salva del castigo -.-' *se va del lugar*

**-en la sala-**

Natsuki: se fue Wendy

Kazumi: bien natsuki a cumplir tu reto *apareciendo de sorpresa*

Natsuki: ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! Me asustaste, espera que?

Kazumi: el reto tienes que cumplirlo, y dinos ¬u¬

Natsuki: bueno obviamente que no tengo relación amorosa, ni estoy enamorada de alguien U_U

Kazumi: *haciendo puchero* que aburrida

Natsuki: mejor vamos a los siguientes retos ¬¬

**-habitacion de natsu-**

Kaede: vaya ahora que harás

Lucy: como rayos puedo curarlo T-T

Natsu: achuuuu vete de aquí kaede *debilmante*

Kaede: ya te dije perdón que fue un accidente

Natsu: yo no creo que sea accidente *levantándose*

Lucy: natsu que date en cama, por favor *mirándolo*

Natsu: esta bien

Kazumi: vaya saben que lei por ahí

Kaede: que?

Kazumi: que para una enfermedad realizada en el polo norte se le cura con un beso mágico ; )

Lucy: tu, pero yo no, porque *sonrojada hasta las orejas*

Natsuki: castigo *cantando*

Natsu: por favor lucy

Lucy: *mira a natsu, muy sonrojada, le da un beso rápido y se va del lugar corriendo*

Natsu: * mira donde lucy se fue y se durmió de golpe*

Kazumi: yo dije la verdad y se va curar ahora

Kaede: pero le costó algo a alguien

Natsuki: bueno vamos a otro lugar *kaede y kazumi la seguin*

**-bar de elfos-**

Kazumi: :D no sabía que los elfos tenían un bar

Kaede: bueno este no es un bar como los otros *viendo que las bebidas eran te, chocolate, leche, capuchino, etc.*

Levy: vinieron, kana y mavis están listas

Kana y mavis estaban en una mesa con hartas bebidas de leche

Kana: no hay cerveza aquí T-T

Mavis: leche *O*

Kaede: como es semejante a cerveza aquí pues no hay de otra a ver quién gana, listos preparados ya

Mavis tomaba una caja de leche de golpe, mientras que cana trataba de tomar rápido la leche, y haci es como ellas bebieron leche por leche hasta que…..

Kana: ya no puedo mas demasiada leche * se desmayo cayendo se al piso*

Mavis: si yo gane en tu…. *se desmayo*

Natsuki: jajajaja se ven tan lindas desmayadas

Kazumi: recuerda kana que no tienes que beber cerveza

Kana: mierda *casi ni escuchable*

**-en la sala-**

Lucy estaba ahí pensando

Freed: que te pasa?

Lucy: nada simplemente y tu que haces aquí?

Freed cumpliendo un reto

Lucy: cual e tu reto

Freed: quieres saberlo *acercándose a lucy

Lucy: bueno

Freed: te lo dire *acercándose a sus labios, la beso y le toco un pecho*

Lucy: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Natsu: freed que haces maldito

Kazumi: que pasa aquí wow dos besos en un día

Kaede: pero no recuerdo que freed sea un pervertido ¬¬

Natsu: vas a sufrir *con aura oscura*

Freed: *corriendo en dirección afuera*

Natsu: *persiguiendo a freed*

Kazumi: bien a otros retos n_n

Kaede: es de **Happysakura12 **y dice:

**bueno la reaccion de romeo no era la que esperaba pero bueno lo de elfman me conformo y retos navideños mmmm ya tengo retos*risa maligna*:**

**reto para Eve: besar a wendy en la boca *risa maligna y aura maligna tanto para asustar a romeo***

**reto para Elfman:pelear contra el grinch**

**reto para Gray:comer galletas navideñas ultra mega calientes y recien horneaditas**

**reto para Lucy: cantar villancicos pero con un disfraz de renita y cantarlos con Rukia Kuchiki -*se le paso su lado maligno***

**PD: espero que cumplan adios**

Evergreen: eso no es de yuri

Elfman: tengo que descargar mi ira, *yéndose*

Kazumi: alguien esta celoso ¬u¬

Gray: que tan malo puede ser *yéndose*

Lucy: *un poco perturbada por lo ocurrido* siii mejor voy *medio ida*

Kaede: te ayudo lucy *empujándola*

**-En una montaña donde está la casa del grinch-**

Elfman: grinch te desafío

Grinch: quien eres tu

Elfman: eso no importa ahí voy *yendo sobre el*

Elfman y el grinch estaban peleando aunque el grinch dijo me rindo y elfman seguía pegándole

**-en la habitación de Wendy-**

Toc-toc-toc , Wendy abrió la puerta

Evergreen: perdón nena pero no quiero castigo *besando a Wendy*

Romeo: Wendy quiero…..* se detuvo en seco al mirar eso*

Wendy: romeo no es lo que piensas T-T

Romeo: yo te veo después *corriendo como loco*

Evergreen: que tendrá ese chiquillo

Wendy: vete *con aura maléfica y cerrando con un portazo*

**-cocina de santa Claus-**

La señora Claus estaba horneando galletas mientras que gray esperaba

Kazumi: como te va gray n_n

Gray: pues aquí no mas

Señora Claus: aquí están galletas recién horneadas, estas seguro jovencito de comerlos caliente

Gray: si que tan serio pue…*comiendo una galleta* ¡ME QUEMA, FRIO QUIERO FRIO! *en llamas su boca y corriendo al lago de afuera*

**-lago del polo norte-**

Kaede: no debías confiarte ¬¬

Gray: du gallate *con la lengua quemada*

Natsuki: como comiste solo una y no todas tienes castigo nwn

Gray: T-T don manmadas *con lengua hinchada*

Kazumi: no te entendí

Kaede: bien al otro reto *silvando*

Salió una lucy vestida de reno junto con rukia

Rukia: como rayos llegue aquí?

Kaede: tu cállate y continua con lo tuyo

Rukia: quien te crees que eres ¬¬*

Kazumi: rukia ella es lucy, lucy te presento a rukia

Ambas: :D hola

Rukia: adivinare que tu cantaste con ichigo verdad

Lucy: si, pero el esta bien, ya que lo atacaron

Rukia: si el me puso al tanto de eso

Kazumi: vayan a cantar villancicos nwn/

**-plaza de la aldea navideña-**

_Rukia empieza a cantar_

Era Rodolfo un reno  
que tenía la nariz  
roja como la grana  
con un brillo singular.

_lucy_

Todos sus compañeros  
se reían sin parar,  
y nuestro buen amigo  
triste y solo se quedó.

_Rukia y lucy_

Pero Navidad llegó  
Santa Clos bajó  
y a Rodolfo lo eligió  
por su singular nariz.

Tirando del trineo  
fue Rodolfo sensación,  
y desde ese momento  
toda burla terminó.

Asi cantaron muchos villancicos a todos los elfos y otros escuchaban

Natsuki: siguientes retos

Kazumi: es de **agusman **y dice:

**para el especial de navidad: reto a Natsu a que le de un pico a : Minerva, Kagura, Erza y Mira sin que ellas se enteren. Saludos para Natsu: sos el mejor para cumplir retos-idolo- y reto a laxus a que se vista de pluto y que monte un reno del trineo de para todos feliz navidad, y prospero año nuevo. Byebye mina**

Natsu: ¡QUEEEEEE VOY A MORIR SI ME DESCUBREN!

Kazumi: entonces cumple el reto, espera que paso con freed?

Natsu: digamos que está en un buen lugar

Natsuki: ¡santo cielos lo mataste! O_O

Natsu: que no ¬¬

Kazumi: y entonces?

Kaede: dejen eso de lado que tiene que cumplir un reto

**-sala de santa Claus-**

Erza estaba tranquila tomando cocoa hasta que el dúo men ichiya y nichiya se aparecieron

Ichiya/nichiya: erza sama no quieres repetir el beso *agarrando un muérdago*

Erza: *se desmayo en el sillón*

Natsu: jajaja gracias chicos :D

Ichiya: nos utilizaste T-T

Natsu le dio un pico a erza y se fue, dejando al dúo men de piedra.

**-establo de renos-**

Mirajane: quienes es el reno mas hermoso?, si eres tu Rodolfo *tratando de besarlo cerrando sus ojos*

Natsu se colgó del techo y le dio un pico a mira cuando iba a besar al reno, y desapareció cuando ella abrió los ojos.

Mirajane: pero que extraño, pero que importa verdad Rodolfo

**-plaza de la aldea navideña-**

Kagura: mmm estoy aburrida, eh pero si es lucy cantando villancicos con una extr…..*en estado O.K. por un balón de básquet*

Natsu: gracias elfos les debo una

Natsu apareció y le dio un pico a kagura sin que se diera cuenta lucy

**-afueras de la aldea navideña-**

Minerva: me voy de aquí me repugna tanta felicidad, además no debí ven…..*dejada O.K. por una bola de nieve*

Natsu: gracias frosty :D a a de paso kazumi te estaba buscando

Jack Frost: entonces entrare a la aldea que tengas suerte natsu :D

Natsu le dio un pico con desagrado a minerva pero todo lo hacia por no tener castigo.

**-afuera de los establos de renos-**

Laxus: que tienen los fans para hacernos vestir de maneras ridículas*con cara de desagrado*

Natsuki: tu solo calla o sino habrá castigo y mira será quien lo pondrá

Laxus: mejor me callo y cumplo *recordando lo que paso*

Laxus entro al establo de renos y saco a Rodolfo quiso montarlo pero el reno lo pateo en su estomago.

Laxus: maldito reno ahora veras *persiguiéndolo hasta que volo*

Natsuki: vaya se te fue

Laxus: el no huira *corriendo con aura oscura*

Laxus salto alto y pudo agarrar al reno y montarlo duro casi 10 minutos y después el reno lo boto en el lago del polo norte.

Kaede: vaya ese lago debe ser muy frio *viendo como laxus estaba hecho de hielo*

Kazumi: laxus T-T

Natsuki: gray ayuda

Gray. Que paso aquí?

Natsuki: larga historia puedes sacarlo

Gray: si *nado hasta laxus y lo trajo a la superficie*

Kaede: gray tráelo hasta la casa de santa que natsu va a descongelarlo

**-casa de santa-**

Natsu: mmm no entiendo porque tengo que descongelarlo

Kaede: solo hazlo o sino veras algo perturbador *emanando maleficio*

Natsu empezó a descongelarlo por completo

Laxus: achuuuu odio a ese reno *temblando de frio*

Kazumi: hasta aquí llega el especial de navidad n_n /

Kaede: hasta el próximo capitulo

Natsuki: manden sus retos :D

mirajane: disfruten la canción escogida por todos nosotros :D

Natsuki: es de big time rush y miranda crossgrove All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you  
It's you

_en la sala de santa Claus todos se entregaban regalos y Rodolfo se disculpo con laxus, mirajane estaba mirando, laxus acepto gustoso y mirajane le abrazo y le entrego su regalo. rougue y yukino se dieron regalos_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day

_erza estaba entregando su regalo a jellal y era un collar con la inicial de su nombre y el de ella, jellal le beso en la frente a erza, dejándola contenta y sonrojada, mientras que ichiya y nichiya estaban sigue de piedra._

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby

_levy dio sus presentes a jet y droy, mientras un gajeel les miraba, pero levy le dio también un regalo, mientras que un elfo fotografiaba ese momento. Happy le dio su presente a charle y ella le ignoro, dejando a happy deprimido._

Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing

_Juvia perseguía a gray por todas partes con su regalo, mientras que Lyon igual perseguía a juvia a donde iba, gray harto de eso acepto el reglo de juvia y le dio uno también a juvia, dejando a juvia contenta y con una imaginación fuera de lo normal y gray congelo el regalo de lyon y empezaron a discutir._

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door

_Lucy no sabia si darle su regalo a natsu, encuanto a natsu estaba comiendo y lissana le dio un regalo y este la abrazo, y lucy se arrepintió de dar su regalo, Wendy le dio un regalo a romeo y este la abrazo mientras que un muérdago apareció de la nada sobre ellos y pues se besaron, lucy estaba por irse hasta que natsu la detenía y le dio su regalo a lucy, ella le abrazo y le dio su regalo a natsu, el le sonrio pero como arte de magia apareció un muérdago y paso lo que tenia que pasar, mientras que una mirajane estaba satisfecha con lo que había hecho._

I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby

_kana lloraba como magdalena por no poder probar su regalo de parte de su padre que le dio cerveza, por otro lado elfman le dio su presente a evergreen y ella le regaño, en otra parte sting le daba su regalo a lucy tratando de besarla hasta que natsu lo empujo, sting al levantarse le entrego un regalo a lissana y ella le beso en la mejilla dándole también su regalo a él. _

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Christmas day baby you and me

You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Christmas Day baby you and me

_Kazumi: aquí esta tu regalo natsuki y kaede_

_Kaede: y el tuyo aquí esta y también de ti natsuki_

_Natsuki: mi regalo para las dos _

_-Interprete y mensaje de navidad-_

_(natsuki) (con un traje de mamá Noel)_

No quiero mucho para Navidad  
Sólo hay una cosa que necesito

_(gray)(vestido de traje blanco)_

No se preocupen por los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad

_(sting)(vestido de un elfo sexy)_

Sólo te quiero para mi  
mas de lo que podía saber

_(lissana)(mirando a sting con ternura)_

Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad

_(natsu)(saltando de alegría)_

Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú  
Eres tú

_(erza)(mirando a jellal)  
_No quiero mucho para Navidad  
Sólo hay una cosa que necesito

_(gajeel) (apuntando el árbol)_

No se preocupan por los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad

_(rougue) (estándo en la chimenea)_

No necesito colgar mi media allí, sobre la chimenea

_(happy)(volando)_

Santa Claus no me hará feliz con un juguete el día de Navidad

(_todos) (chasqueando con los dedos)  
_Sólo te quiero para mi  
Más de lo que podía saber  
Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad  
Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú  
tu nene (a)

_(sting y lucy)(mirándose)  
_¡Oh! Todas las luces están brillando tan intensamente en todas partes (familia tan brillante)

_(levy)(mirando el cielo nevando)_

Y el sonido de risas de niños llena el aire

_(mirajane)_

Y todos cantan

_(laxus)_

Oigo sonar las campanas de trineo

_(Wendy y romeo)_

Santa Claus no me vas a traer lo que realmente necesito  
No se le trae a mi ni a nadie? oooh

_(natsuki)_  
No quiero mucho para Navidad  
Esto es todo lo que estoy pidiendo

_(gray)_

Sólo quiero ver a mi familia  
de pie justo frente a mi puerta

_(natsu y lucy)_

Sólo te quiero para mi  
mas de lo que podía saber  
Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad  
nena todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú  
tuuuuu nene (a)

_(gray sting natsu)_  
Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú nena  
Eres todo lo que quiero  
Eres todo lo que necesito  
el dia de navidad nena tu y yo.

_(todos)_  
Eres todo lo que quiero  
Eres todo lo que necesito  
El dia de navidad nene (a) tu y yo

_Pásenla bien todos, feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo_

**Pd: gomen nasai T-T por subirla tarde es que fui a un lugar donde no había internet**


	13. Chapter 13

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán

_Kaede: ya vamos a salir _

_Kazumi: espérate que estoy guardando los recuerdos de navidad_

_Kaede: me divertí haciendo sufrir a natsu _

_Natsuki: -.-' _

_Kazumi: vamos y que cruel de tu parte kaede ¬¬_

* * *

Se abren los telones dejando ver tres chicas

Natsuki: ohayo minna! Espero que les haya gustado el especial de navidad nwn/

Kazumi: y gracias por seguirnos y mandar sus retos XD

Kaede: bueno los retos son para lissana, gray, erza y natsu aunque creo que la ultima hay que ignorarlo.

Kazumi/natsuki: por que?

Kaede: *con cara no me pregunten*

Natsuki:-.-', denles la bienvenida (aplausos)

Lissana: hola chicas

Gray: mm me queria quedar en el polo

Erza: si y hubieras estado con natsu me alegra que sean tan amigos

Natsu: porque no acaba este reto T-T *en el video chat*

Kaede: anda que solo paso 5 dias te faltan 2 dias mas, bueno este reto es de **Katara master **y dice:

**despues de ver muchos retos que algunos fueron para matarse de risa he dicho que voy a hacer retos pero que va a los retos:  
para Lissana: te reto a que bailes y cantes con un disfraz de zorro la cancion de ylvis-the fox(what does the fox say) en un bosque XD  
para Gray: tu reto sera hacerle un Striptease a Juvia con la cancion de move like jagger  
para Erza: tu reto sera ver 2 minutos de nyancat  
para Natsu:te reto hacer enojar a Toshiro Hitsugaya justo en la iglesia donde se casaran Sting y Lucy(no me odies Natsu que a la vez te hago un favor para impedir la boda)  
buenos esos eran mis retos  
PD: si Lissana,Gray y Erza no cumplen castigo para los tres y Kazumi y Natsuki no le digan el reto de Natsu a Kaede porfavor**

Gray: ¡PERO QUE LES PASA A LOS FANS PARA DARNOS RETOS DE LOCURA!

Kaede: pedazo de baka mis oídos, recuerda que habrá castigo

Gray:*diciendo incoherencias*

Lissana: en un bosque? No suena tan mal n_n

Erza: pero que es eso?

Kaede: O_O no me digas que no conoces eso, a mi me fascino me alegra el día como lo quiero :D

Natsu: pero si la boda ya paso

Kazumi: jejejeje olvidemos eso -.-' sumimasen katara master

Kaede: *apagando el video chat* vamos a los retos ¬¬, *abre un hoyo negro debajo de lissana*

**-bosque-**

Lissana: mejor comienzo *vestida de zorro*

Dog goes woof **haciendo pose de perro  
**Cat goes meow **haciendo pose de gato**  
Bird goes tweet **haciendo pose da ave**  
and mouse goes squeek **haciendo pose de raton**

Cow goes moo **haciendo pose de vaca  
**Frog goes croak **haciendo pose de rana**  
and the elephant goes toot **haciendo pose de un elefante**

Ducks say quack **haciendo pose de pato**  
and fish go blub **haciendo pose de pez**  
and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow **haciendo pose de foca**

**moviendo su cuerpo**

But theres one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the fox say?

**Bailando esquizofrénicamente **

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
What the fox say?

**Bajando y subiendo en forma de espiral**

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
What the fox say?

**Subiendo y bajando los brazos**

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
What the fox say?

**Haciendo poses  
**

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
What the fox say?

Big blue eyes  
Pointy nose  
Chasing mice  
and digging holes  
Tiny paws  
Up the hill  
Suddenly youre standing still  
Your fur is red  
So beautiful  
Like an angel in disguise

But if you meet  
a friendly horse  
Will you communicate by  
mo-o-o-o-orse?  
mo-o-o-o-orse?  
mo-o-o-o-orse?

How will you speak to that  
ho-o-o-o-orse?  
ho-o-o-o-orse?  
ho-o-o-o-orse?  
What does the fox say?

**Brincando y moviendo su trasero**

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
What the fox say?

**Subiendo y bajando su cuerpo en forma de serpiente y moviendo sus manos**

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
What the fox say?

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
What the fox say?

A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!  
What does the fox say?

The secret of the fox  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know youre hiding  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery  
What do you say?  
Youre my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?

Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do

Wa-wa-way-do  
Will we ever know?

Bay-budabud-dum-bam  
I want to

Mama-dum-day-do  
I want to  
I want to know!  
Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do

**Terminando en forma de zorro**

**-estudio-**

Kazumi: wow eso fue genial nwn

Kaede: enserio que clase de gustos tienes kazumi ¬¬

Natsuki: bueno erza es tu turno *sacando una tele pantalla plana grande*

Erza: esta bien

Kaede: que comienze :3 *prendió la tele y empezó*

Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan

Erza: ¿es un gato con cuerpo de tarta plana de cereza y adepaso vuela con un arcoíris? O_O

Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan

Erza: acaso no se acaba, esto tiene tanta falta de sentido y lógica que lo hace tan genial :3

Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan

Kazumi: *hipnotizada por el gato* gato

Erza: nunca pensé que un gato dijera tantos nyan

Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan

Natsuki: *hipnotizada por el gato*

Kaede: *bailando* :3

Erza: estoy empezando a perder la calma ¬¬*

Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan

Kazumi: *sigue hipnotizada*

Erza: como llegue a imitar al gato T-T *tratando de ser el gato pero aun viendo el video*

Natsuki/kaede: *tratando de ser como el gato*

Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan

Erza: esto fue hermoso T-T pero a la vez perturbador

Kaede: no evites lo inevitable

Kazumi: nyan nyan nyan nyan :3

Gray: pero que mierda fue eso O_O

Kaede/erza: gray como pudiste insultar eso *con aura de matanza*

Gray: lo si- si- ento *con temor a morir*

Natsuki: listo gray, juvia esta en el otro escenario, vamos nwn

**-otro escenario-**

Tenia un tubo en el medio y juego de luces.

Kaede: comencemos *colocando la música*

Juvia: juvia esta anciosa n_n *sentada en un sillón*

Oh!  
Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
Then aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away  
Make it okay  
I swear I'll behave

_se empezaba a sacar la chaqueta lentamente dejando ver su polera sin mangas_

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You said I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit

_se saco la chaqueta en frente de juvia, acercándose a ella, juvia estaba con ojos de corazón._

And it goes like this  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you all  
All the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

_estaba agitando su parte de abajo, y bailando suavemente_

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

_estaba agarrándose de la barra y haciendo poses sexys_

Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like  
You're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key

_se empezaba a sacar la polera lentamente, hasta que al fin se caso y le lanzo a juvia, ella se lo agarro como oro_

Oh!  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here

_de la barra subía y bajaba mostrando su abdomen bien desarrollado y haciendo pose sexy_

And it goes like this  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you all  
All the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

_se movia de lado sexymente en frente de juvia y le señalo sus ojos y sus labios saboreándolo, juvia estaba super feliz_

You wanna know  
How to make me smile  
Take control  
Own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

_se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón, sacándolo y botándolo, y empezó a abrirse el pantalón, mientras que kaede tapa los ojos de kazumi y natsuki, juvia estaba ansiosa._

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe  
Oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

_Al fin se saco el pantalón, solo tenía bóxers, empezó a mover sus partes prohibidas y siendo sexy a la vez.  
_

And it goes like this  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you all  
All the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

_estaba en la barra haciendo sus poses sexys_

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

_Y al fin termino con una pose sexy cerca de juvia, juvia se desmayo con corazones en sus ojos._

Kaede: gray, ¡COLOCATE TU ROPA JODER! *lanzándole una toalla y soltando a kazumi y natsuki*

Gray: *esa toalla le llevo a otro lugar*

Kazumi: juvia T-T llévenle a la enfermería

Gray: joder kaede eso dolió

Kaede: pero si hay chicas inocentes y de menor de edad aquí baka, es mejor que te esfumes de mi vista y te cambies *con aura malvada y de matanza*

Gray: *se fue corriendo del lugar*

Natsuki: aun no se que paso

**-escenario principal-**

Kazumi: bien los siguientes retos

Kaede: son para yukino y lissana ¬¬

Natsuki: deles la bienvenida (aplausos)

Yukino: hola a todos *angelicalmente*

Lissana: como están n_n/

Kaede: son de **yo soy tu fan **y dice:

**Hola hace poco me anime a leer fics y apenas me encuentro con el tuyo me gusto mucho jajaja  
Me sentí mal por yukino y lissana y como soy una chica las entiendo así que tengo un reto para ellas y es que yukino tenga una cita de 24 hrs con kanon de geminis y lissana con saga de geminis de los caballeros del zodiaco (gemelos hipper sexys */* ) y si no quieren el castigo sera un encierro en una mansión con los 12 de 48 hrs (quisiera ser ellas _ rayos)  
Si sufran mucho rogué y sting muajaja por hacerlas sufrir wii.  
P.D. me espero no dar muchas molestias. Me gusta el fic porcierto**

Natsuki: gracias yo soy tu fan y no causas molestias :D

Kazumi: si me cae la chica, ella supo como se siente eso T-T

Yukino: quienes son ellos?

Kaede: bueno ya les conocerán *abriendo un hoyo negro debajo de yukino y lissana*

**-otro lugar por una ciudad desconocida-**

Kanon: como llegue aquí? O_O

Saga: oye que haces tú aquí?

Kanon: lo mismo digo baka

Yukino: etto… -.-

Lissana: quienes son ustedes?

Ambos: eh?

**-Escenario principal-**

Kazumi: kanon, saga ellas son yukino y lissana y chicas ellos son kanon y saga sus citas nwn

**-otro lugar por una ciudad desconocida-**

Kanon: oye como sabes nuestros nombres y espera en donde estoy

**-Escenario principal-**

Kaede: tu cállate y vayan a su cita con estas chicas bellas ¬¬

Sting: * apareciendo de la nada* espera un momento ellas no pueden hacer eso

Rougue: si por que yukino tiene que veni mmmm una misión con nosotros si eso es

Frosch: frosch piensa lo mismo

Natsuki: sting tu fuiste el que se iba a casar con lucy y tu también rougue con levy

Ambos: eso fue un reto

Kaede: esto también es un reto asi que…. ¡VAYANSE ANTES QUE LLAME A SEGURIDAD! *mandándolos de una pata afuera del estudio*

Kazumi: suerte en su cita nwn/ *apagando la tele*

Natsuki: los otros retos

Kaede: son para.. oh oh mejor traigo a sting y rougue *yéndose*

Kazumi: espara natsu, zeref, sting y rougue

Natsuki: denle la bienvenida a zeref n_n (aplausos)

Zeref: ahora que otro reto loco voy a cumplir ¬¬

Kazumi:*prendiendo el video chat*

Natsu: adivinare otro reto *con cara de porque*

Kaede: *apareciendo con sting y rougue*

Sting: nos votas ahora nos traes eso es ser indecisa ¬¬

Kaede: los retos son de **agusman **y dice:

**perdon natsu pero fue lo q se me ocurrió de golpe el castigo, reto fuera del especias navidad: reto a natsu y zeref a q canten la cancion: Danza Kuduro de don omar(natsu) y lucenzo(zeref) en el lugar q las presentadoras elijan _, y reto a rogue y sting a que se vistan de mikey mause (sting) y el pato donal (rouge) y que vallan a los gremios q participaron en el daimatou embu y les pidan una foto de a uno. **

Zeref: no suena nada mal ese reto

Natsu: lo mismo digo

Sting: díganlo por ustedes mismos T-T

Rougue: se que se burlaran de nosotros T-T

Kazumi: comencemos nwn/

Kaede: yo escojo la playa de Miami les parece bien

Natsu/kazumi: si n_n *haciendo hacer aparecer un hoyo negro en zeref y natsu*

**-las playas de Miami-**

Natsu: por fin un lugar caliente :D

Zeref: estar en polo norte te afecto

**-escenario principal-**

Natsuki: aquí les colocamos la música

**-playa de Miami-**

_Natsu: *vestido como don omar* a cantar_

A&X El Orfanato  
Danza Kuduroooo  
Plo plo plo plo  
Lucenzo l Orfanato  
El Rey

_Natsu bailando la danza en la playa  
_

Las manos arriba cintura sola  
Da media vuelta danza kuduro  
No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza  
Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro (x2)

Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar  
Que se mete por tus venas  
Lo caliente del sol que se te metio  
Y no te deja quieta nena

Quien puede parar eso que al bailar  
Descontrola tus caderas sexy  
Y ese fuego que quema por dentro  
Y lento te convierte en fiera

Con las manos arriba cintura sola  
Da media vuelta y sacude duro  
No te quites ahora que esto solo empieza  
Mueve la cabeza y sacude duro

_zeref:*vestido como lucenzo*_

Balançar què uma loucura  
Morena vem o meu lado  
Ninguem vai ficar parado  
Quero ver Mexa kuduro  
Balançar què uma loucura  
Morena vem o meu lado  
Ninguem vai ficar parado oh

_Bailando la danza en un barco_

Oi oi oi, oi oi oi  
E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro  
Oi oi oi, oi oi oi  
Seja morena o loira, vem balançar kuduro  
Oi oi oi

_natsu _

Las manos arriba cintura sola  
Da media vuelta danza kuduro  
No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza  
Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro (x2)

_zeref_

Balançar què uma loucura  
Morena vem o meu lado  
Ninguem vai ficar parado  
Quero ver Mexa kuduro  
Balançar què uma loucura  
Morena vem o meu lado  
Ninguem vai ficar parado oh

Oi oi oi, oi oi oi  
E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro  
Oi oi oi, oi oi oi  
Seja morena o loira, vem balançar kuduro  
Oi oi oi

_natsu_

El Orfanatooooooo!  
Las manos arriba cintura sola  
Da media vuelta danza kuduro  
No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza  
Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro (x2)  
A&X

**-escenario principal-**

Natsuki: se ven geniales asi *-*

Kazumi: no me parece tan bien ¬¬

Kaede: enserio que gustos tienes kazumi

Natuki: natsu nos vemos dentro de dos días :D *apagando con un natsu llorando*

Kazumi: bien donde sting *prendiendo la tele*

**-gremio Blue Pegasus-**

Hibiki: te vez ridículo sting

Sting: *con el disfraz de Mickey mause* cállate y tomate una foto conmigo y rougue ¬/¬

Rougue: *vestido de pato donal* por que nos hacen esto ¬¬*

Bob: yo con gusto me tomo una foto con ustedes hermosos

Sting: estúpido reto *diciendo de regañadientes*

Ichiya: su olor es desagradable

Sting: ¡ya tómense la foto!

Cada uno se tomo la foto con sting y rougue.

**-gremio Lamia Scale-**

Lyon: ridículo ¬¬

Sting: ¬¬*

Rougue: tómense fotos con nosotros ¬¬*

Yuka: jajajaja ustedes no tienen clase

Chelia: no sean crueles con ellos no ven que ya sufrieron mucho

Cada uno se tomo la foto con ellos

**-gremio Fairy Tail-**

Todos: jajajajajjajaajajajajajaja

Sting: esto no es chiste ¬¬*

Lucy: es que se ven tan…..

Sting: no lo digas *tapando su boca de lucy*

Rougue: hola levy *sonrojado*

Levy: y a que vinieron con esas pintas

Sting: queremos que se tomen fotos con nosotros cada uno

Mirajane: yo sere la primera n_n

Erza: *comiendo pastel de fresa*

Gajeel: espero que sea solo eso rougue *mirando de recelo*

Wendy: wow son los personajes de Mickey mause y pato donal

Romeo: como sabes eso?

Wendy: lo vi en un canal del camerino de kazumi :D

Todos se tomaron fotos, hasta que era turno de erza que salió con su pastel de fresa pero sting por accidente lo lanzo al piso.

Erza: mi pastel *con aura negra* y era el ultimo *su aura crecia* moriran *mirada asesina*

Sting y rougue salieron volando del gremio, y asi fueron a los otros gremios el de Mermaid Heels que apenas lo encontraron, Quatro Cerberus, raven tail que fue muy difícil encontara a sus integrantes.

**-escenario principal-**

Natsuki: eso me hace recordar, natsu y gajeel tienen que escoger el mejor castigo para sting y rougue

Kaede: sip, bueno los castigos se cierran en el próximo capítulo el ganador tendrá un premio Kazumi: natsu y gajeel decidan bien

Natsuki: la canción la escogí yo es de **High And Mighty Color** **– Ichirin no Hana**

Natsuki/kaede/kazumi: hasta la próxima y disfruten la canción

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Kare naide ichirin no hana

Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi  
Marude hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne  
Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne  
Toji kaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii  
Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
Dakara naka naide waratte ite ichirin no hana

Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi  
Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute  
Kimi no chikara ni naritainda  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu  
Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nukukara

(Rap)  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Ima made mo korekara saki ni mo  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu  
Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nuku kara  
Make naide ichirin no hana

(Rap)  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

* * *

_Kazumi: llego una carta que raro_

_Natsuki: a ver, mmm interesante_

_Kaede: que es?_

_Natsuki: secretito, secretito *saliendo brincando*_


	14. Chapter 14

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán

_Kaede: enserio que tienes en esa caja?_

_Kazumi: bueno son los videos de cada uno de los momentos de retos fairy :D_

_Natsuki: vamos ya que el show va empezar_

* * *

Se abren los telones

Natsuki: ohayo minna bien a los retos nwn/

Kaede: es para Sting, Droy, Chelia,Natsu,Laxus,Rogue,Jerall,Elfman y Gajeel, mas el castigo de gray.

Kazumi: denles la bienvenida (se oyen aplausos)

Natsu: al fin regrese del polo norte

Laxus: yo no note que estabas en ahí

Droy: el gremio era tranquilo sin ti natsu

Natsu: que tratan de mencionar

Kaede: el reto es de **Happysakura12 **y dice:

**bueno el castigo de Gray soportar el bankai de Byakuga sin defenderte gomen gray pero no cumpliste tu reto y solo comiste una galleta no todas -_-,bueno antes pido disculpas a evergreen pero realmente romeo convoco mi lado maligno gomenasai evergreen e bueno ahora si a mis retos:**

**-para Sting : cantar la cancion de torero de chayanne mientras te persigue un toro por todo fiore.**  
**-para Droy: hacer un concurso de quien come mas pizza con C.C de code geass y ganarle.**  
**-para Chelia: cantar los pollitos dicen con un disfraz de pollito.**  
**-para Natsu,Laxus,Rogue,Jerall,Elfman y Gajeel: bailar y cantar la cancion YMCA de village people disfrazados con los disfraces que Kaede,Kazumi y Natsuki escogan para ustedes.**

**PD: espero que los cumplan y gomen por pertubar a algunos con mi lado maligno tambien a ti Gray con el castigo buenos espero que cumplan**

Gray: ¡como crees que voy a sobrevivir! Happysakura12 si sobrevivo veras lo que soy capaz *con aura melefica*

Kaede: es mejor que te calmes ¬¬

Sting: gray te apoyo si sobrevivo ya somos dos que van a por ti happysakura12

Chelia: oigan no hagan eso con ella

Gajeel: si voy a cantar

Laxus: pero no solo

Natsu: y que disfraces escogen *mirando a kazumi*

Kaede: para natsu de mayordomo, laxus de patricio estrella, rougue un conejo sexy, jellal será tinker bell, elfman de princesa y gajeel de golfo de la dama y el vagabundo.

Gajeel: oye a quien dices vagabundo

Kaede: pues a ti, quien más lo cree

Todos: *levantan la mano*

Gajeel: ustedes son un….

Kazumi: bien empezar nwn, *tele transportando a sting* y gracias a mayuri por darnos esta máquina de tele transportación

Kaede: váyanse a cambiarse ¬¬ *todos se fueron excepto droy y gray*

Natsuki: *yéndose*

**-fiore-**

Sting: porque estoy de rojo?

**-Estudio-**

Kazumi: porque así va ser más fácil que el toro te persiga ahora a empezar :3

**-fiore-**

Sting: porque a mi T-T *corriendo como loco mientras le perseguía un toro*

De lunes a domingo  
voy desesperado,  
el corazón prendido  
allí en el calendario  
buscándote y buscando  
como un mercenario,  
tú dime donde estás  
que yo no te he encontrado...

_saltando un carruaje_

Las manecillas giran  
yo voy al contrario,  
bebiéndome la vida  
a sorbos y a tragos,  
Me viste así de frente  
que tremendo impacto...  
para unirme a tu mirada  
dime si hay que ser...

_Desafinando mientras que otro toro apareció de la nada_

torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por ti... (X2)

_Cayéndose al piso y levantándose rápido, mientras que otro salió de la nada_

Te dicen que ya me vieron  
solitario en un callejón  
que ya no duermo y desvarío  
que el humor ya me cambió  
Y tú por dónde estás  
que mi presión ya no me da,  
te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,

Porque tú no sabes,

_Otro toro apareció y el casi se choca con una señora, y desafino_

Que yo te necesito  
como el perro al amo  
que si tu no respondes  
aquí todo es caos,  
Me viste así de frente,  
que tremendo impacto,  
para unir me a tu mirada,  
dime si hay que ser...

_Sting casi choca con un poste, le echaron por accidente agua_

Torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por ti... (X2)

_Los toros se acercaban mas a sting y el corría como pudiera_

De noviembre hasta enero  
sé que te necesito,  
ay de junio a febrero  
quiero que estés conmigo  
Y en marzo el amor  
en diciembre tú y yo  
no importa mi amada,  
si hay, si hay que ser...

_Sting está siendo perseguido por varios toros que salieron de la nada y llorando maldiciendo al retador_

Torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por ti... (X4)

Si hay que ser torero

**-estudio-**

Kazumi: me da pena quien iba a saber que otros toros le querían

Kaede: eso no tiene lógica ¬¬, bueno al otro reto

Chelia: ya estoy lista nwn / *vestida de pollito*

_Moviendo sus brazos como pollo_

Los pollitos dicen  
pio pio pio

_Fingiendo hambre y frio_

cuando tienen hambre  
y cuando tienen frio

_imita todo lo que canta dulcemente_

la gallina busca  
el maíz y el trigo  
les da la comida  
y les presta abrigo  
bajos sus dos alas  
acurrucaditos  
hasta el otro día  
duermen los pollitos

_lo dice dulcemente  
_

los pollitos dicen  
pio pio pio  
cundo tienen hambre  
y cuando tienen frio

_moviéndose tiernamente_

la gallina busca  
el maíz y el trigo  
les da la comida  
y les presta abrigo  
bajos sus dos alas  
acurrucaditos  
hasta el otro día  
duermen los pollitos

_Imitando dormir_

chelia: y….. :D

kazumi: T-T fue genial *aplaudiendo*

kaede: eso fue muy muy pero muy cursi

Gray: como rayos le dieron un reto tan fácil T-T

Droy: del mio también es fácil

Natsuki: ni te lo creas *viniendo con c.c. y byakuya*

c.c: estoy lista * sentada en un asiento al lado de pizza*

droy: ja solo eres una chica será fácil

C.C: veras porque me llaman chica pizza *mirándolo con desafio*

Kazumi: empiecen nwn

c.c. comenzó comiendo a la velocidad de la luz, mientras que droy lloraba por no ser tan rápido

kaede: wow si que te terminaste toda la pizza c.c. -.-'

c.c.: me encanta la pizza *-*

droy: T-T tengo castigo

gray: je eso te pasa por confiado

natsuki: como tu ¬¬

byakuya: nunca vi a una chica que le gustara tanto la pizza

kaede: gray tu castigo *con ojos brillantes y transportando a gray y byakuya*

**-afueras de una ciudad-**

Byakuya empezó a atacar a gray que estaba temblando y maldiciendo al que le dio el castigo, cuando empezó salir las cuchillas alrededor la cámara se rompió y se oyó un grito hasta los estudios

**-escenario principal-**

Kaede: vaya la cámara se rompió O_O

Kazumi: y ese ruido que fue o_O

Natsuki: bien al siguiente reto -.-' espero que gray este bien

**-otro escenario-**

_Natsu empezó a cantar y bailar, estaban marchando todos _

Young man, there's no need to feel down  
i said, young man, pick yourself off the ground  
i said, young man, 'cause your in a new town  
there's no need to be unhappy

_Bailando y moviendo sus manos en varias direcciones_

Young man, there's a place you can go  
i said, young man, when you're short on your dough  
you can stay there, and i'm sure you will find  
many ways to have a good time.

_Bailando y moviendo sus manos en varias direcciones y también su cuerpo dando una vuelta_

It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
they have everything for young men to enjoy.  
you can hang out with all the boys.  
It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
you can get yourself clean  
you can have a good meal  
you can do whatever you feel.

_Aplaudiendo, subiendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo y moviendo sus cadera, después bailando a lo que pueden afeminadamente?_

Young man, are you listening to me  
i said, young man, what do you want to be  
i said, young man, you can make real your dreams,  
but you've got to know this one thing.  
No man, does it all by himself  
i said, young man, put your pride on the shelf  
and just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
i'm sure they can help you today

_Moviéndose entodas partes moviendo sus caderas y su cuerpo despues_

It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
they have everything for young men to enjoy.  
you can hang out with all the boys.  
It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
you can get yourself clean  
you can have a good meal  
you can do whatever you feel.

_Bailando y moviendo sus manos en varias direcciones_

Young man, i was once in your shoes,  
i said, i was down and out with the blues  
i felt, no man cared if i were alive  
i felt the whole world was so jive  
That's when someone came up to me  
and said young man take a walk up the street  
there's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
they can start you back on your way.

_Aplaudiendo, subiendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo y moviendo sus cadera_

It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
they have everything for young men to enjoy.  
you can hang out with all the boys.  
Y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
young man, young man, there's no need to feel down  
young man, young man, pick yourself off the ground  
Y.m.c.a.  
just go to the y.m.c.a.  
young man, young man, i was once in your shoes,  
young man, young man, i was out with the blues

Jellal: alguien más piensa que sonó algo gay la canción -.-'

Todos excepto elfman: siiii -.-'

Elfman: es de hombres la canción

**-escenario principal-**

Kaede: O_O la canción esta bien pero el baile medio miedo -.-'

Kazumi: a mi me pareció bonito nwn/

Kaede: enserio que clases de gustos tienes kazumi ¬¬

Natsuki: etto bueno a los siguientes retos de otro -.-'

Kazumi: son para chelia, gajeel, makarov, natsu y kyouka

Natsuki: denles la bienvenida (aplausos se oyo y cuando entro kyouka se oyo un buuuu de alguien)

Kyouka: pero quien mierda hizo eso ¬¬*

Kazumi: tuuuu como pudiste hacer eso T-T a erza sama

Kaede: me das asco

Kyouka: malditas ahora verán *alguien le dio un electroshock*

Natsuki: que tenía que calmarse de algún modo

Kazumi: traeré a natsu, gajeel y chelia *esfumando y volviendo en un mini cerrar de ojos*

Natsuki: lee de quien es el reto

Kaede: es de **AnikaSukino 5d**y dice:

**maaaaaaaaaa pueden dar el video donde hacen mi reto? *sonrisa malvada*  
mis RETOS GEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE:  
-Reto a Kyouka: Se vista y se comporte como angelito, mientras va por toda Magnolia cantando cualquier canción linda que hable del amor y la paz...si no lo cumples, Natsuki y su compañia o tambien puede que Silver (y ojala que sea cruel para ella ) elijan su castigo  
-Reto a Natsu-kun que se comporte como un robot durante...los próximos 20 retos?  
-Reto a Makarov: Que bese en la BOCA a la maestra de lamia scale y a Pholyusca (no se como se escribe) o de castigo Mirajane y/o Erza elijiran su castigo  
-Reto a Gajeel: Que cante una balada dedicado a su princesita del alma ejemejemLevyejemejem  
-Reto a Chelia: Coquetear a Romeo, Lyon y Gray en traje de neko sexy  
es todo...pero ni crean que se liberaran de mi muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajajjaja**

kyouka: *recuperada* pero que mierda es eso, yo soy un demonio y no haría esas cosa tan estúpidas de humanos ¬¬, me rindo y si creer que su castigo me va a lastimar ja eso ni me afectara *mirando feo a las tres chicas*

kaede: ya lo veremos, venga chicas *se estaban reuniendo hablando de cual va ser su castigo*

makarov: como que besar O_O

kaede: ya esta, espera tu castigo kyouka, kazumi ve rápido

kazumi: hai hai *se fue del lugar*

natsu: ¬¬ kyouka* con cara mala*

kaede: cálmate natsu ¬¬

natsu: bueno una pregunta,¿ qué es un robot?

Natsuki: es alguien de metal con circuitos sin sentimientos

Natsu: y puede comer

Natsuki: pues no come

Natsu: entonces me rindo, yo no sobrevivo sin comida

Kaede: de veras no me digas *sarcasmo*

Natsuki: natsu tiene castigo, bueno y tu makarov ¬u¬

Makarov: si beso a porlyusica se que me matara TT-TT y ooba babasaama yo no quiero besarla TT-TT y si tengo castigo mira y erza me van a dar duro T-T, de todas formas es doloroso, asi que escojo el beso T-T.

Kazumi: *viniendo con algo en la mano y al lado de ooba babasaama y porlyusica* hola y mira con quienes vine.

Porlyusica: porque estoy aquí no me gusta las personas ¬¬*

Makarov le dio un beso a porlyusica y ooba babasaama y salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz

Porlyusica: ¡MAKAROV! *estaba con cara enojada y corriendo detrás de el*

Kazumi: espero que este bien -.-'

Ooba babasaama: si que es un pillin mejor me voy *con cara alegre*

Kaede: ¬¬`

Natsuki: al otro reto -.-'

Chelia: *vestida de neko sexy* estoy lista me encanta este reto n_n /

Kaede: traeré a romeo, Lyon y gray *saliendo y entrando con ellos, pero gray estaba con muchas vendas*

Kazumi: O_O como rayos sobrevivió gray?

Gray: mmmmmm *tratando de hablar con las vendas en su boca*

Kaede: dejen eso de lado ¬¬

Chelia empezó a seducir a romeo y este se volvía rojo como tomate, después Lyon ronroneándolo y haciendo poses sexys y por último a gray haciendo que este se sonrojara y se cayera de sus muletas haciendo que este sintiera dolor.

Kazumi: no hay castigo para chelia n_n

Natsuki: jejeje pobre gray -.-', bueno a lo de gajeel ¬u¬

Gajeel: porque siempre con ella *dijo enojado y sonrojado*

Kazumi: vamos gajeel todos sabemos que ella es tu persona "especial" ¬u¬

Gajeel: callense mejor comienzo asi podre irme

Natsuki: bien a fary hills nwn /

Gajeel: espera que? *teletransportandose*

**-fairy hills-**

Gajeel estaba con su guitarra y fondo de sonido, en la ventana donde estaba levy hablando con juvia, hasta que escucho a gajeel.

Yo quiero ser aquel que a tu lado está  
alumbrándote en la oscuridad.  
quiero elegirte entre las demás  
y mi amor gritar a toda la gente.  
cuando lo sientas también  
y quieras callar ...voy a ser leal  
guardaré este sentimiento, por dentro...

_Levy abrió la ventana y se sorprendió al ver a gajeel, juvia decía que romantico._

Amor secreto, yo te prometo  
aquí estaré, cuando me necesites  
y en tu corazón me esconderé  
tu amor secreto seré

_El le miraba y levanto un brazo en dirección a ella, levy estaba conmocionada _

Contigo quiero... alcanzar el sol  
y el mundo conquistar  
y demostrar que entre tú y yo...  
hay un gran amor, que vive por dentro  
mientras lo quieras callar...  
yo sé que siempre voy a ser leal  
guardaré este sentimiento, por dentro

_Levy le sonrio , juvia no paraba de decir romantico con ojos de corazón y fantaseando si gray le fuese a dar una balada en su alcoba_

Amor secreto, yo te prometo  
aquí estaré, cuando me necesites  
y en tu corazón me esconderé  
tu amor secreto seré

Comienza amar en libertad  
no ves que ésto es de verdad  
nacistes para mí  
la gente habla sin querer  
pero en lo nuestro hay que creer  
ya no tienes que temer...

_Levy entro a dentro, mientras que gajeel sentía la canción en su corazón y empezó a bailar_

Amor secreto, yo te prometo  
aquí estaré, cuando me necesites  
y en tu corazón me esconderé  
tu amor secreto seré

_Levy volvió y seguía mirando a gajeel y se le cayó una gota por detrás por ver bailar a gajeel_

Seré tu amor secreto, seré tu amor secreto  
amor secreto, yo te prometo  
aquí estaré, cuando me necesites  
y en tu corazón me esconderé  
tu amor secreto seré

_Hasta que levy le echa una cubeta de agua mojándolo por completo_

Levy: que cantas mal y bailas horrible pero fue hermoso de tu parte *cerro la ventana*

Gajeel: ENANA *gritando*

**-el estudio-**

Kazumi: vaya -.-'

Kaede: jajajajajajaj XD levy es la honda

Natsuki: wow te saco una risa

Kyouka: eso es un completo asco de los humanos

Kaede: tu cállate ¬¬*, ahora viene tu castigo

Kyouka: y cual es mi castigo *con confianza*

Natsuki: comeras la comida de kazumi, su especial comida llamada ricabua

Kazumi: así lo nombre mi comida nwn, pero no entiendo en que te afectara si es rica *o*

Kyouka: jajajajajaja humanas tan bakas

Kaede: cállate y pruébalo todo ¬¬*

Kazumi le dio el plato enorme kyouka lo comió de un solo bocado

Kyouka: ja no me…. * empezó a estar de colores todo su cuerpo y al final colapso*

Kaede: ja baka su comida de kazumi hasta un demonio no puede probarlo

Natsuki: si es tan horrible que hace escapar a los malos

Kazumi: que crueles TT-TT a i me gusta mi comida es rica T-T

Kaede: tus gustos son raros ¬¬

Natsuki: bien esto es todo por hoy n_n, gracias a todos por seguirnos eso me alegra mucho nwn

Kaede: no olviden dejar sus retos y las propuestas para el castigo para sting y rougue se cierran

Kazumi: vamos a anunciar al ganador en el siguiente cap,

Natsuki: esta canción lo escogí yo n_n y es de Belinda Ni Freud, Ni Tu Mamá

Natsuki/kazumi/kaede: hasta la próxima y disfruten la canción :D

Sácame del aire  
No puedo respirar  
Somos diferentes  
Necesito un break  
O baby.

No me lo puedes dar  
Hablar de ti me pone mal  
Nunca fui Freud, ni tampoco tu mamá  
No te puedo cambiar  
Ni hacerte madurar.

CORO  
Lo hago por mí, yo soy así  
Ya lo intenté  
Disculpa, no hay culpa  
Hazlo por ti, por no fingir  
Disculpa, no hay culpa.

Es un adiós, no puedo más  
Disculpa, no hay culpa  
Se terminó, no pudo ser  
No hay culpa, never.

Sigo mis instintos  
No me busques más  
No más estrategias  
Conmigo no va  
No quiero ser un capricho más.

Lo cierto es que no hay espera  
Porque la vida en un segundo se va  
No te puedo cambiar  
Ni hacerte madurar.

CORO

Hay amores que destruyen  
Lo que somos, lo que fuimos  
Y no lo puedes cambiar.

You are hot, I forgot

Olvida todo lo pasado  
La pasión, los besos dados  
Se fue tu oportunidad.

You are hot, I forgot.

* * *

_Kazumi: tu crees que kyoka reaccione *dijo picándole con un palito*_

_Kaede: no lo se ni me importa vámonos que se hace tarde_

_Natsuki: si pero primero saquen a kyouka _

_Kyouka: kazumi, miedo, comida, dolor *deliraba y sufria en el suelo*_


	15. ANUNCIO DEL GANADOR

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán

* * *

Se abren los telones dejando ver a las tres chicas junto con dos chicos muy conocidos

Kazumi: ¡ohayo minna! nwn/ bien natsu y gajeel nos diran el castigo ganador \nwn/

Kaede: y como dijimos el ganador tendrá un premio, natsuki dinos cuales son los premios

Natsuki: el premio es que la regla de "no cosas indebidas" se rompe para el ganador solo para un capitulo U-U es decir que los retos pervertidos se admiten para el ¬u¬, a demás puede retar a 20 personajes de fairy tail, porque va hacer un especial para el.

Kazumi: bien entonces cual fue el ganador *mirando a natsu y gajeel*

Redoble de tambores

Natsu/gajeel: **¡****ALESSIA SCARLET****!**

Natsu: y dice:

**mmm los castigos que se me ocuren para sting y rogue son:**

**Sting tendra que usar un bikini (dejare que las chicas y Natsu lo escojan) y pasear por toda la cuidad de magnolia gritando "soy el mayor idiota del mundo, me gusta justin bieber y natsu dragneel es mas fuerte que yo" sorry Sting no tengo nada contra ti pero un castigo es un castigo, ademas sera decicion de natsu si lo escoje**

Natsu: y lo escogí porque me parece estupendo el castigo

Gajeel: el otro dice:

**Rouge tienes que decirles "pequeños mocosos microscopicos, buenos para nada" a Toshiro Hitsugaya, Allen Walker, Edward Elric y por si las dudas tienes prohibido defenderte o regresar un golpe, nada mas puedes correr.  
**

Gajeel: ge he me encanta este castigo *sonriendo*

Natsuki: felicidades alessia scarlet espero que coloques tus reviews y nos pongas al tanto de tus retos

Kazumi: como no hay retos, puedo colocar un reto yo?

Natsuki: pues claro y para quienes son tus retos :D

Kazumi: para Lyon y jellal *con brillo en sus ojos*

Natsuki: denles la bienvenida (aplausos)

Jellal: siguen con los retos ¬¬

Lyon: espero que sea bueno

Kaede: dinos cuales tu reto

Kazumi: mi reto es….

Natsuki: no te vuelvas misteriosa como esa vez que kaede casi hace casar a lucy y levy T-T

Kazumi: obvio que no U.U*

Todos: entonces dilo ya

Kazumi: es que…. Lyon se case con juvia nwn/ y jellal se case con meredy nwn/ y es obligatorio ¬¬

Todos se llevaron la palma a la cara

Natsuki: es casi lo mismo baka T-T

Kaede: esta vez yo no soy la que metió la pata ¬¬

Natsuki: espera como lo tomara erza O_O y gray

Jellal: co-co-como que casarme *asustado*

Lyon: por fin voy a estar con juvia *fantaseándose*

Jellal: pero pro que con meredy? Ultear me va a matar T-T

Lyon: no te preocupes ella te va a dar su bendición, a demás es como mi hermana *dijo colocando su mano encima del hombro de jellal*

Kazumi: voy a reservar el lugar y organizar todo, mejor llamo a ultear a ver si ella me ayuda *-*

Natsuki: pero que tienen ustedes para casar a las personas -.-' T-T

Kaede: oye no soy anormal como ella *apuntando a kazumi que estaba llamando con su celular*

Kazumi: hola ultear :D

_Ultear: hola kazumi :D_

Natsuki: como rayos se conocen _

Kaede: *simplemente alzo sus hombros*

Kazumi: ultear viste el show?

_Ultear: si _

Kazumi: y que te parece ¬u¬

_Ultear: en primer lugar si iba amatar a jellal_

Jellal: *temblando*

_Ultear: pero después de oir a lyon me pareció que lo podría perdonar_

Jellal: *mas relajado*

_Ultear: pero me fascino cuan dijiste que te ayudaría a planear la boda ^_^, y decidí ayudarte al fin podre planear una boda de meredy._

Kazumi: yey que alegría

_Ultear: pero si alguien se interpone en la boda igual al de sting y rougue, yo voy a proteger la boda cueste lo que cueste._

Natsuki: -.-' vaya pero…

Kazumi: estoy contigo estoy encendida

Natsu: oye ese es mi lema

Kaede: kazumi te odio ¬¬*

_Ultear: sayonara *colgó*_

Natsuki: TT-TT en el proxi cap el especial de bodasII T-T

Kaede: hasta luego queridos seguidores

Kazumi: yey no se lo pierdan *w*

Natsuki: esta canción la escogí yo por este loco y horrorisimo reto TTwTT es de kudai nada es igual

Kazumi: disfruten la canción *w*

Kaede: hasta la próxima

Aún no entiendo qué pasó  
Como fue que me cambió la vida,  
Ya no se ni lo que soy  
Tengo hasta la identidad perdida

Siento espinas recorrer mi voz  
Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual  
Nada es igual

Nadie me puede entender  
Que haces falta a veces  
Todavia,  
Sobrevivo en el ayer  
Trato de salvarme cada día

Siento espinas recorrer mi voz  
Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual  
Nada es igual

La lluvia cae  
Si tu no estás  
Nada es igual

La lluvia cae  
Si tu no estás  
Nada es igual

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual - nada es igual -  
Nada es igual - nada es igual -  
Nada es igual - nada es igual -  
Nada es igual - nada es igual -

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual  
Nada es igual

* * *

_Natsuki: por favor te suplico te imploro que deshagas el retoTTwTT_

_Kazumi: no es no a demás ul me ayuda y ya la escuchaste U_U *yéndose del lugar*_

_Kaede: TT-TT_

_Natsuki: y tu por que lloras o_O_

_Kaede: es que no me gusta el reto pero yo no puedo hace nada para detenerlo_

_Natsuki: porque si tu puedes hasta mover piedras ¬¬_

_Kaede: es que kazumi me va a poner un detector T-T y me puso un artefacto raro T-T_

_Natsuki: cuando te la puso O_O_

_Kaede: te maldigo KAZUMIIIIII *gritando*_


	16. LA BODA II

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán me pertenecen.

* * *

_**-Parque-**_

_Kaede: es hora de transmitir natsuki _

_Natsuki: T-T aun sigo en contra de esto _

_Kaede: mientras kazumi este ocupada podemos hacer algo *tratando de consolarla*_

_Natsuki: bien mejor me voy rápido a la otra iglesia *yéndose*_

**-Iglesia grande con detalles florales por fuera-**

Natsuki: ohayo gozaimazu n_n bueno este es el especial de boda II y me encuentro en la iglesia donde se casan Lyon y juvia.

**-iglesia grande adornado-**

Kaede: yo estoy donde la iglesia donde se casan jellal y meredy, pero antes que comience la ceremonia vamos a presentar los castigos de sting y rougue, que casualmente se encuentra aquí rougue con yukino.

Rougue: ese castigo no sonó tan mal así que lo voy a lograr *confiado*

Kaede: fue un placer conocerte U_U

**-iglesia floral-**

Natsuki: aquí conmigo se encuentra sting, bueno es mejor que comiences *con brillo en sus ojos *

Sting: enserio que maldigo a la que propuso el castigo ¬¬*

Natsuki: pero si te ves bien con el traje de baño de dos piezas XD

Sting: esto es tan vergonzoso además cerca de una iglesia con tantas personas T-T

Rufus: jajajajajajaja XD mejor le fotografió

Lector: se ve muy mal U_U

Olga: pareces un travesti ¬¬

Hibiki: que insulso U_U

Natsu: jajajajajajajajaja XD

Ichiya: men tu eres bellísimo *apuntándolo*

Sting: YA CALLENSE *gritando sonrojado*

Wendy: esto es traumático -.-'

Natsu: eso te pasa por querer casarte con lucy

Natsuki: mejor comienza a ir a magnolia a pasear XD *tele transportando a sting*

**-magnolia-**

Sting empezó a caminar

Sting: soy el mayor idiota del mundo ¬¬*, me gusta justin bieber y natsu dragneel es mas fuerte que yo *se oía en toda magnolia*

Las personas empezaron a verle rarito y otros se mataban de la risa

**-iglesia floral-**

Todos los presentes: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD

Natsuki: vamos contigo kaede X'D

**-iglesia adornada-**

Kaede: eso fue tan… ni tiene descripción X'D

Yukino: pobre sting kun :c

Rogue: tengo que grabarlo XD

Kaede: pero bueno es momento de tu castigo, ve para allá *tele transportando a rougue *

**-bosque desconocido-**

Rougue: ¿ y ustedes quiénes son? *mirando al grupo de personas*

Toshiro: eso mismo te pregunto a ti ¬¬

Allen: pero como llegue aquí?

Edward: ¿espera dónde estoy?

Rougue: pe…*(kaede: ellos son las personas que le debes decir eso, así que cumple) son un transmisor*

Rougue: ustedes son pequeños mocosos microscópicos, buenos para nada *señalándolos con todo y señas*

Toshiro: ¬¬**** *con aura oscura*

Allen: pero que... *cara de muy enojado*

Edward: *con aura maligna*

Toshiro/allen/Edward: co-rre por tu vi-da *atacando con sus poderes*

Rougue corría y esquivaba los ataques hasta tal punto de caer y ser pillado por los tres y se rompió la cámara.

**-iglesia adornada-**

Yukino: rougue T-T

Frosch: TTWTT rougue

Kaede: se lo advertí U_U, pero bueno no creo que haya muerto eso creo U_Uu

Gajeel: eso le pasa por casi casarse con levy ella merece alguien mejor que el

Levy: ga-ga-jeel *roja*

Kaede: a todo esto, levy viste a gray o erza

Levy: no ellos desaparecieron y eso me preocupa

Kaede: mmmm vamos contigo natsuki ¬¬

**-iglesia floral-**

Natsuki: bueno vamos a cumplir algunos retos al final del dia ; )

Mavis: jajajaja me gusta los retos de los fans n_n

Chelia: si me encantan mis retos que dan los fans n_n

Todos los torturados por los retos: eso lo creen solo ustedes ¬¬

Kazumi: ¡HOLA! Ya llegue nwn/

Natsuki: kazumi O_O

Lyon: bueno empecemos la ceremonia *entrando a la iglesia*

Todos entraron a la iglesia y empezó a sonar la melodía de matrimonio

**-cueva con mucho calor-**

Gray: como rayos me deje engañar con kazumi ¬¬* *encadenado y recién despertando*

Natsu: al parecer necesitas ayuda

Gajeel: te debíamos una por salvarnos

Gray: natsu gajeel pero como

Natsu: natsuki nos mando a esta dirección

Gajeel: hubiéramos venido mas antes pero queríamos ver los castigos de sting y rougue *desencadenándolo*

Natsu: bien ahora dinos donde esta erza *viendo en todas partes*

Gray: no sé donde esta

Gajeel: pero entonces que paso con ella *preocupado*

**-montaña desconocida-**

Erza: pero donde estoy y esto *recién despertando y mirando las cadenas* no puedo usar mi poder *preocupada* pero si no hago nada jellal va a …. No eso no va a pasar.

**-iglesia adornada-**

Ultear: bien todos a dentro de la iglesia ya viene los novios *-*

Kaede: ultear y jellal

Ultear: esta a dentro y ya le di "su bebida" para que no esté nervioso e_e también se lo di a meredy nwn

Todos entraron a la iglesia y empezó a sonar la música matrimonial y entro meredy vestida de novia

Kaede: wow si que esta bella

Cobra: *mirándola fijamente*

Kinana: cobra *con aura oscura*

Kagura: que mona *-*

Cana: necesito conseguirme a su estilista

Ultear: verdad que me quedo bellísima *o*

**-afueras de la cueva calurosa-**

Gray: bien solo necesito frio para recuperarme e impedir la boda

Gajeel: es mejor que te apresures porque ya comenzó

Natsu: gray debes saber algo sobre erza *mirando a gray*

Gray: bueno a lo que me recuerdo es que kazumi dijo que nos iba a permitir arruinar la boda pero después erza se desmayo no sé por qué y luego yo perdí la conciencia, eso es todo

Desaparecieron los tres de ese lugar

**-iglesia floral-**

Wendy: pobre juvia se ve tan triste

Juvia: T-T

Cura: queridos hermanos nos reunimos hoy para unir a esta pareja

Lyon: juvia yo te hare feliz así que deja de llorar

Natsuki: pero donde rayos están D:

Cura: alguien se opone, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Todos: *sentían un escalofrió por su espalda*

Cura: Lyon aceptas a juvia como tu esposa para respetar…..*noqueado por una bola de hielo*

Gray: ella no creo que acepte nada

Juvia: gray sama :D

Lyon: gray sabia que tu no te ibas a quedar de brazos cruzados, ahora mismo peleemos por la mano de juvia *empezando a atacar*

Gray: ella aun es joven para casarse además esto es un reto baaakaa *esquivando*

Yuka: nosotros lamia scale te apoyaremos lyon

Natsu: eso lo veremos

Y asi se empezó una pelea en la iglesia destruyendo casi toda la iglesia, se veía un cura llorando, una kazumi riendo y feliz, una juvia apoyando a gray, una natsuki sorprendida.

**-montaña desconocida-**

Erza: es inútil

Lucy: por fin te encontramos *agitada*

Levy: sabía que esta era la coordenada de tu ubicación

Eza: lucy levy

Lucy: no te preocupes erza yo te saco de aquí *empezando a sacar a cáncer quien corto las cadenas y desapareció*

Levy: es momento de irnos

Erza: vamos

**-iglesia adornada-**

Cura: hoy vamos a unir a esta adorable pareja bajo la bendición de nuestro señor

Kaede: algo malo pasa aquí pero no sé que es

**-a unas cuadras de la iglesia-**

Lucy: de donde salieron tantos monstros y guardias?

Erza: eso no me importa ahora tengo que llegar a esa iglesia

Guardia: la señorita ultear nos mando a detenerlas

Levy/lucy: te cubriremos

Erza: conmigo basta *mirada aterradora*

Erza empezó a re- equiparse con la armadura del cielo y empezó a atacar a los que se metían en su paso

**-igleisia adornado-**

Cura: alguien se opone, que hable ahora o que calle para la eternidad

Todos excepto ultear: *sentían que iban a morir si hablaban*

Cura: jellal aceptas a meredy como tu esposa para protegerla, amarla, serle fiel, apoyarla tanto como en la pobreza y en la enfermedad?

Jellal: yo *mira a ultear* yo *mira a meredy* acepto

Cura: meredy aceptas a jellal como tu esposo para protegerlo, amarlo, serle fiel, apoyarlo tanto como en la pobreza y en la enfermedad?

Meredy: *mira a ultear y luego a jellal* acepto

Cura: ahora les declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia *mirando a jellal*

Kaede: ¿pero que les pasa? O_O

Ultear: jijijijiji la poción sirvió *en voz baja*

Cuando jellal beso a meredy erza entro por la puerta agitada y con algunos rasguños

Erza: jellal

Jellal: erza

Erza: llegue tarde *cae al suelo y pierde la conciencia*

Jellal: ERZA *va corriendo donde ella*

Ultear: que bien gane

Kaede: etto ultear sabes que esto es un reto verdad

Ultear: si pero, pensé que jellal seria el esposo perfecto para meredy asi que…..

Kaede: que O_O

Ultear: les case legalmente \ n_n/ y les hice firmar en civil sin que se dieran cuenta

Jellal/ meredy: QUE?

Ultear: ahora no se podrán divorciar porque yo agarro el documento

Meredy: ultear-san T.T

**-iglesia floral o lo que quedo de ella-**

Natsuki: QUEEE

Kazumi: lo que te dije

Natsuki: pero por que no lo dijiste antes -.-'

Kazumi: es que yo quería ver momentos gruvia y jerza nwn

Natsuki: pero mira lo que causaste ¬¬

Se veía todo un desastre de iglesia destruida, un cura llorando, gray siendo acosado como siempre por juvia, natsu riéndose del destrozo, un Lyon murmurando incoherencias.

Kazumi: yo quería solo eso además a mí me gusta el jerza y gruvia *-*, no haría nada para separarlos

Natsuki: *suena su celular* moshi moshi

_Kaede: NATSUKI TENEMOS UN GRAVE PROBLEMA _

Natsuki: ya pero no grites *sobándose las orejas* y si es que la iglesia fue destruida en ahí no te preocupes

_Kaede: etto nooo -.-', PERO JELLAL SE CASO LEGALMENTE Y ERZA ESTA INCONSIENTE_

Natsuki: jejejejejejeje ah *desmayandose*

_Kaede:natsuki? Hola estas ahí_

Kazumi: NATSUKIIII NO MUERAS TTOTT

**-unas horas después, en la recepción-**

Natsuki: PERO COMO MIERDA LES HICISTE CASAR AHORA ERZA QUERRA VENGANZA

Kaede: KAZUMI YA VISTE QUE CAUSASTE PEDAZO DE NIÑATA

Kazumi: etto ya pero no regañen T-T duele

Ultear: yo no veo el problema aquí asi que disfruten la recepción n_n/

Natsuki/kaede: NI QUE RECEPCION Y NINGUN OTRA COSA

Ultear: mejor voy donde la novia ¬¬

Lucy: pobre erza

Wendy: no debería beber tanta tequila *mirando como pedía un montón de botellas al pobre camarero llorando*

Lucy: -.-' mejor alguien le detiene

Natsu: estás loca ella da miedo en esas condiciones *temblando*

Gray: si ni pienso ir ahí *yéndose *

Ultear: bien chicas solteras reúnanse que la novia va a botar el ramo de flores ^_^

Meredy empezó a botar el ramo y cae donde gray

Juvia: gray sama se casa con juvia *tratando de abrazarlo*

Gray automáticamente lo lanza y cae donde mavis y se lo da a laxus el lo lanza y cae donde lucy mira donde natsu estaba comiendo y se sonrojo y lo lanzo y cae donde erza.

Erza: esto no tiene importancia *clavándolo en la pared con una espada tétricamente*

Todos: que miedo

Ultear: bien ahora el baile de los novios, tengo que grabarlo *agarrando una cámara*

Jellal: porque rayos hago lo que ella dice

Meredy: lo mismo digo T-T

Kaede: pero que les dio para que hagan eso

Empezaron a bailar los dos recién casados, mientras que kazumi se acerco a erza que estaba viendo eso, cuando kazumi la toco, erza automáticamente le aplico una llave de lucha amenazándola con una espada, kaede arrastro a gray, natsu, laxus, makao, wakaba, elfman, jet, sting, rougue, droy y gajeel, para que ayudaran pero erza les dejo a todos en K.O. mientras gracias a la distracción kazumi escapo.

Natsuki: yo la hubiera matado a ella y ultear ¬¬*

Kaede: bueno empecemos con algunos retos para subirnos los ánimos

Natsuki: bien, este es de **AnikaSukino 5d**y dice:

**B...bo...boda? no de nuevo! Erza se garchara por obligar a Jellal hacer tal cosa y Gray...si no detienes la boda de Juvia juro que te castro 7.7  
**

Gray: que suerte -.-

**Alguien dijo castigo para salamander?...me gustaria que fuese o Ultear o Ichiya quien eligiesen el castigo perfecto de Natsu-kun...**

Ultear: alguien dijo castigo *-*

Kaede: pero bueno cual sería tu castigo

Ultear: pues que natsu se casara con lissana ^_^

Mirajane/natsuki/erza/lucy: NI HABLAR, ESO NO PASARA

Lissana: pero que les pasa ¬¬'

Kaede: mejor le pido el castigo a ichiya -.-', pues dime cual será el castigo *dirigiéndose a él*

Ultear: hey no me ignores

Ichiya: pues más que un castigo le doy una compensación, que me imite y baile conmigo un paso, en traje de baño men *guiñando*

Natsu: eso es un castigo *con cara pero a que va este*

Natsuki: bien empiecen *mirando como ya estaban cambiados*

Natsu: pero cuando me cambie *sorprendido y casi gritando*

Kaede: observar todos

Los dos empezaron a bailar un paso raro y chistoso y al final terminaron

Lucy: O_O que…

Wendy: esto me traumo definitivamente O_O

Natsuki: bueno esto es perturbador DX

Laxus: necesito un psicólogo O_O

Rufus: esto es mas perturbador que lo de sting O_O

Sting: concuerdo contigo O_O

Hibiki: hasta yo tengo que admitir que esto es perturbador O_O

Kaede: mejor a los retos ¬¬

**Retos geheeeee:  
A Wendy y Mavis: reto a que coman el número mayor de castañas horneadas...si fallan, seria que el mismo Zeref el que elija el castigo a las 2  
al dúo peleador, digo a Natsu-kun y a hielito digo a Gray: también reto a ambos a ver si pueden vencer a los mejores comedores o sea a Ryoma Echizen y a Momoshiro Takeshi (de the prince of tennis) si los fairys fallan me gustaria que ambos tenistas eligiesen los castigos  
a Charle: gritar vestida de payaso hada "Me gusta Happy con pescado y todo" por toda Extalia...me gustaria que fuese Natsu el que eligiese el castigo si la neko falla  
es todo...por ahora  
byeeeeeee**

Mavis: castañas no suena nada mal *-*

Wendy: -.-'

Natsu: ja hacer equipo con el cabeza de hielo eso nunca

Gray: aquien dices cabeza de hielo estúpido cerillo ¬¬*

Kaede: si empiezan a pelear juro que les mando donde esta erza *mirando a una erza bebiendo*

Gray/natsu: aye sir -.-

Happy: eso lo digo yo

Charle: eso jamás en la vida ocurrirá prefiero el castigo que decir eso ¬¬* me rindo

Natsuki: bien pero primero el reto de Wendy y mavis traigan las castañas nwn

Poniendo las castañas en la mesa donde están las dos chicas, mavis empezó a pelar una, un poco difícil fue pero lo logro, y comió, Wendy hizo lo mismo, y así empezaron comiendo castaña horneadas.

Natsuki: mientras ellas hacen eso por aquí esta natsu y gray con los chicos Ryoma Echizen y Momoshiro Takeshi XD

Takeshi: pero que hago aqui?

Echizen: como aparecimos aquí ¬¬

Kaede: bueno esto es un show y pues ustedes tienen que hacer un reto junto con ellos *apuntando a gray y natsu* el concurso consiste quien como mas ¬¬

Takeshi: mmm te tiñes de rosa tu cabello?

Natsu: pero que idiota ahora veras ¬¬*

Kaede: natsu…. recuerda erza

Natsu: mejor comencemos, veras que caerás idiota *apuntando a takeshi*

Takeshi: eso lo veremos

Empezaron a traer una cantidad de comida a la mesa y empezaron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Gray: creo que ya no puedo mas

Natsu: vamos gray o a cao eres un perdedor

Gray: eso no ocurrirá

Todo estaba en empate hasta que quedo un platillo en el medio con una rebanada de pastel, natsu y takeshi se lanzaron donde el pastel, abrieron sus bocas y comieron el pastel, natsu choco con la pared y takeshi cayó en la otra parte de la mesa.

Natsuki: y quien gano?

Kaede: al parecer natsu por una lengua *mirando el video*

Natsu: jajajajaja te gane ahora quien es el idiota

Takeshi: estúpido cabron *con un puño en alto*

Natsuki: adiós *mandando a los chicos a su dimensión*

Kaede: natsu di el castigo de charle ¬¬

Natsu: mmm ya sé que charle este con happy por un día

Charle: que absurdo U.U*

Happy: natsu gracias T-T

Kaede: vemos como están Wendy y mavis

Wendy quedo en el suelo mareada, mavis estaba casi dormida en la mesa

Kaede: bueno cuanto comió Wendy y mavis

Mirajane: Wendy 40 y mavis pues 170 n_n

Natsuki: eso sí que es mayor O_O

Kaede: se salvan

Natsuki: bien otro reto es de **Kataramaster **y dice:

**XD gracias y no hay problemas con lo que el reto de Natsu que era atrasado bueno pero fue gracioso ahora si quiero poner retos:  
para Raijinshuu y Laxus: su reto sera cantar Meet Me Halfway The Black Eyed Peas con los trajes que se usaron en el video musical es que pienso que se veria genial :3  
para Cobra : te reto escuchar a alto volumen maximo y alto con audifonos la cancion First Of The Year de Skrillex a ver si tu sentido para oir soporta esto XD .  
para Natsu: tu reto ver el video de Cosas Que No Entiendo de hola soy german sin matarte de risa .  
para Wendy y Lucy: las reto cantar la cancion Teen Titans de Puffy Ami Yumi(version japones) y que canten en los techos de los gremios que participaron en el daimatou enbu.  
PD: espero que cumplan sus retos o castigo ustedes deciden les deseo suerte :D ahora si me despido**

Evergreen: seré la más hermosa *-*

Laxus: cantar eh

Cobra: no creo quesea tan malo

Natsu: que es eso de hola soy germen?

Kaede: es hola soy german baka ¬¬

Wendy: sugoiii

Lucy: porque en los techos -.-

Kazumi: que comience el show *voz salido de la nada*

Natsuki: eso es raro -.-'

Evergreen empezó a cantar

I can't go any further then this  
I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish

I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
every single day yes, i'm really missin' missin' you  
and all those things we use to use to use to do  
hey girl, wuz up, it use to be just me and you  
i spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
every single day, yes i'm really missin missin you  
and all those things we use to use to use to do  
hey girl wuz up, wuz up, wuz up, wuz up

meet me halfway, right at the boarderline  
that's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
i'll be lookin out, night n'day  
took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish

girl,i travel round the world and even sail the seven seas  
across the universe i go to other galexies  
just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet  
i navigate myself myself to take me where you be  
cause girl i want, i, i, i want you right now  
i travel uptown (town) i travel downtown  
i wanna to have you around (round) like every single day  
i love you alway..way

can you meet me half way (I'll meet you halfway)  
right at the boarderline  
that's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
i'll be lookin out, night n'day  
took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay  
i can't go any further then this  
i want you so bad it's my only wish  
i can't go any further then this  
i want you so bad it's my only wish

let's walk the bridge, to the other side  
just you and I (just you and I)  
i will fly, i'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)  
i will try, until i die, for you and i, for you and i, for for you and i,  
for for you and i, for for you and i, for you and i

can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
meet me half way, right at the boarderline  
that's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
i'll be lookin out, night n'day  
took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay  
i can't go any further then this  
i want you so bad it's my only wish  
i can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish

Ultear: que tierno dedicando una canción a los recién casados ^_^

Todos: te equivocas D:

Natsuki: bien cobra tu turno

Le dieron un ipod y le hicieron escuchar la música a alto máximo volumen, cobra primero estaba confundido luego con cara de o por dios, otro segundo con cara de a punto de llorar, luego con cara de terror, y después de dolor y luego se desmayo.

Kinana: erick T-T

Kaede: no es nuestra culpa que los retos sean emocionantes y caóticos XD, pero bueno el tiene castigo por no escuchar todo U_U *viendo el ipod*

Natsuki: natsu tu reto *mostrándole una laptop en el sitio youtube*

German: cosa que no entiendo, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo probablemente porque no termine el colegio jejejeje, no sé leer

Wendy: pero que le pasa a natsu *viendo como se aguantaba de reír*

Mientras que transcurría el video natsu colocaba caras raras

Kaede: bueno termino el video, eh y donde esta natsu? *viendo que no estaba*

Natsuki: ahora su turno Wendy y lucy

Lucy: pero y si nos caemos del techo T-T

Wendy: yo puedo utilizar mi poder para que nos caigamos lu-chan n_n

Así se tele transportaron en el techo de sabertooth.

Sting: oe por primero en el nuestro ¬¬*

Kaede: porque…. Pues no encuentro escusa tu mejor calla y observa

**-sabertooth-**

Lucy/Wendy: a empezar

Domo kotsu uru mamoru yo, teen titans  
suki kidai naku randemo taberu yo, teen titans  
shin kami dari kari oyai  
okuga san su ika shakai  
omae mo wa nari mounai, teen titans, go!

okida koidei yopei oku dayou, teen titans  
mono yami haku daiketsu shichau yo, teen titans  
kasu rana suke ju kontoro  
mama na daichu kontoro  
megau dou wa hate shinai, teen titans, go!  
teen titans, go!

sami shii doke itsu demo  
boku rande iru yo  
ai doke iwa haku do yo  
boku randa istu mo...  
itsu made mo...

t-e-e-n t-i-t-a-n- s teen titans lets go! x 4

domo kotsu uru mamoru yo, teen titans  
suki kidai naku randemo taberu yo, teen titans  
shin kami dari kari oyai  
okuga san su ika shakai  
omae mo wa nari mounai, teen titans, go!  
teen titans, go!

**-recepción-**

Ultear: esto es bello miren a la cámara jellal y meredy *les toma la foto*

Kaede: que pócima les habrá dado para que le hagan caso O_O

Natsuki: esto es todo, espera falta el castigo de Lyon y donde esta kazumi

Kazumi: aquí, quise volver cuando erza este calmada *viendo que estaba medio dormida en la mesa*

Natsuki: el castigo, que ya va terminar el show u.ú

Kazumi: Lyon tu castigo es que beses a gray nwn/

Kaede: más que un castigo parece compensación ¬¬

Natsuki: te gusta el yaoi ¬u¬

Kaede: cállate

Lyon: como que besar estás loca

Gray: buaj ni pienses que yo voy hacer eso

Juvia: gray-sama tendrá su primer beso con Lyon T.T

Kaede: es mejor que lo hagan o les mando donde erza ¬¬ *viendo que despertó y una kazumi huyo del lugar*

Lyon y gray poco a poco se acercaron con cara de asco hasta que al final se besaron y automáticamente se separaron

Gray: qué asco buaj

Lyon: que horrible

Ultear: hasta para mi es perturbador verlos besarse ¬¬

Natsuki: bien termino el show y espero que en los siguientes show jellal se divorcie TT-TT, como te odio ultear T-T

Kaede: esta canción lo escogió erza para cof cof cof jellalcof cofcof

Ultear: ¿para quién?¬¬

Natsuki: es gomen ne watashi de Shiho Nanba :D

Kaede/natsuki: hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar sus retos y comentarios, gracias por seguirnos y mandar sus retos, disfruten la canción.

koori hajiitara chiisa na aozora ni  
fukigen na kao nozokikonda no  
wanagara HATTO shite shisen wo sorashita  
nee kimi wa ima doushiteru no?

mada mani au? sore tomo osoi?  
HONTO wa mada kimagure nanka ja nai

"Gomen ne" tte itsukara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatan darou  
GURASU no manatsu ga toketeku

"Gomen ne" itsukara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchatan darou  
iitai no ni ienai  
itsudemo kimi to itai no ni

gomen ne, watashi.

chikazuku hodo ni hanareteyuku mitai  
tameiki ga sotto SODA ni kieteku  
yakusoku wa itsumo watashi wo karakatte  
HAATO no naka wo nuritsubusu yo

mada mani au? sore tomo osoi?  
HONTO wa mada tsuyoki na furi wo shiteru

"Gomen ne" tte itsukara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatan darou  
GURASU no manatsu ga yonderu

"Gomen ne" itsukara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchatan darou  
iitai no ni ienai  
itsudemo warawasetai no ni

gomen ne, watashi.

sunahama ni nokoru  
ashiato tachi tadotte yuku  
kinou no watashi ni mou ichido  
aetara kitto kou iu wa

"Hakane"

"Gomen ne" tte itsukara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatan darou  
GURASU no manatsu tokenai de...

"Gomen ne" kimi ga warautabi sekai wa umare kawarundarou  
GURASU no manatsu nomihoseba

"Gomen ne" doushite konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatan darou  
iitai no ni ienai  
nee kimi wo warawasetai no ni  
mattete warawasete miseru

gomen ne, watashi.  
gomen ne, watashi.

* * *

_Ultear: bien hora de la luna de miel ¬u¬ *mirando a jellal y meredy*_

_Jellal: pero si eso no está en el casamiento *alertado*_

_Natsuki: esperen un momento en el siguiente capítulo es un especial así que jellal se queda para cumplir sus retos entendiste ultear *con aura negra*_

_Ultear: ah que mal y aguafiestas ¬¬_


	17. Especial ALESSIA SCARLET

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán.

_Kazumi: bien es momento que separe a jellal y meredy, por mi grave reto T-T_

_Natsuki: kazumi ya va a comenzar el show U_U_

_Kaede: asi que lo haces después ¬¬_

* * *

**-Gremio Fairy Tail -**

Natsuki: ohayo minna n_n/ bien este es el especial de alessia Scarlet XD

Kazumi: el especial lo vamos hacer en el gremio fairy tail :D, saluden chicos (todos saludando)

Kaede: bien empecemos con los retos pervertidos *con cara maliciosa*

Lucy: esperen un momento jamás nos dijeron que eran pervertidos O_O

Natsuki: pues lo son

Todos: ¡PERO QUE MAMADA ES ESTA!

Kazumi: cálmense no deben ser tan malos -.-'

Todos: ¡ESO LO DICES TU, PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE CUMPLIMOS! *desesperados y enojados*

Kaede: bueno primero comenzaremos con el castigo de laxus

Todos: ¡NO NOS IGNOREN!

Kazumi: -.-'

Natsuki: saben al final lo disfrutaran así que por favor ¬¬*¡CALLENSE Y DEJEN DE QUEJARSE COMO NIÑAS LLORONAS! *aspecto aterrador con aura muy oscura*

Todos: *volvieron hacer sus actividades*

Kaede/kazumi: *abrazadas* que miedo *temblando*

Natsuki: bien la kaede lee el castigo

Kaede: h-h-hai y dice: **El castigo para Laxus... Erza y Mira, tendrán que hacer un maquillaje en tu cara y tienes que dejarte, luego deberás darle un beso en la boca a Natasha Romanoff justo en frente de todos los vengadores, pero lo harás con el maquillaje que las chicas hagan en ti.  
**

Laxus: pero que…. *con cara de espanto*

Mirajane/ erza: jijiji *con brillo en sus ojos*

Kazumi: bueno por lo menos a erza le alegro algo -.-'

Kaede: les puedo recomendar algo erza y mira

Erza/mirajane: que *con duda*

Kaede empezó a susurrarles algo

Mirajane: me parece excelente, laxus es hora de embellecerte *llamándolo con la mano***  
**laxus: maldigo no a ver cumplido el reto T-T

Mirajane y erza agarraron a laxus, se movieron tan rápido que no dejaron ver nada hasta que terminaron.

Natsuki: vaya que… innovador? -.-' *viendo elaspecto de laxus*

Laxus: ¡pero que me hicieron! *gritando viendo su apariencia*

Mirajane/erza: lo nombramos cráneo rojo tara *felices de su obra*

Kazumi: fue un placer conocerte laxus *apoyando su mano en su hombro*

Laxus: a que va eso O_O

Kaede: tele transportación XD *tele transportando a laxus al mundo marvel*

**-mundo marvel, guarida de los vengadores-**

Laxus: pero que me paso por que tengo esta apariencia

Natasha Ramanoff: cráneo rojo *sorprendida y apunto de atacarlo*

Laxus: espera que…..*siendo pateado por natasha haciéndole chocar a una pared*

Natasha: no se que estarás haciendo aquí, vengadores reúnanse *llamándolos

Laxus: rayos pateas fuerte *casi sin aliento* _(kazumi: laxus es a ella a quien tienes que besar pero hazlo ahora)_*transmisor que se lo colocaron en su oído*

Laxus con un movimiento agil esquivo su ataque y la acorralo y la beso

Iron man: natsha ya… O_O

Hulk: O_O

Thor: O_O

Avispa: acaso ese no es cráneo rojo? O_O

Clint: O_O

Hank: O_O

Cuando laxus se separo de natasha, todos los vengadores empezaron a atacar, mientras que la avispa consolaba a la perturba natasha y se rompió la cámara.

**-Gremio Fairy Tail -**

Kazumi: espero que este bien -.-'

Kaede: je estará bien

Kazumi: a los retos nwn/

Natsuki: el primer reto dice:

**1.- Para Natsu, tendrás que seducir a Lucy, deberás besarla en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, para así lograr que se desmaye, el reto no será cumplido si no logras que ella se desmaye y diga lo que siente por ti.  
**

Lucy: ESO SI QUE NO

Natsu: pero lucy voy a tener castigo y tu no lo decides

Natsuki: ¬u¬ vamos lucy admítelo que te gusssssta

Lucy: pe-pe-pe-pe-ro-ro-ro que di-di-di-ce-ce-ce-s-s *muy roja*

Kaede: mejor empieza ¬¬ natsu

Natsu empezó a seducirla, y besarla, en su mejilla, cuello, hombro, mano, etc…..

Lucy: ba-ba-bas-ta-ta-ta natsu

Kaede: etto es demasiado O_O *tapando sus ojos de natsuki y kazumi*

Natsuki: eh que no veo

Kaede: aun son muy chicas para esto DX

Kazumi: eso no es verdad

Natsu: admítelo o sino *empezó a darle con pasión*

Lucy se desmayo en ese instante

Kaede: tienes castigo natsu por no hacerle admitir sus sentimientos por ti

Natsu: T-T

Kazumi: otro reto, rayos me lo perdí el momento nalu :C

**2.- Para Gray, deberás hacerte un tatuaje en toda tu espalda, tranquilo será de esos que solo duran cierto tiempo y no son permanentes, y lo que diga o de lo que se trate el tatuaje será decidió por nada más y nada menos que mis queridas conductoras y Juvia-chan  
**

Kaede: jijijijijijiji *con brillo en sus ojos* a reunirnos chicas *agarrándolas a las 3*

Todas: eso es genial n_n

Gray: tengo un mal presentimiento -.-'

Juvia: gray-sama tendrá que tatuarse en forma chibi a juvia y usted en un gran corazón que diga"mi corazón solo pertenece a juvia" *fantaseándose*

Gray: ni de coña hare eso

Juvia: TT-TT a gray-sama no le gusto *en un rincón*

Kaede: ya la hiciste llorar so baka ¬¬

Gray: eso no era mi intención

Kazumi: eres más peor que zeref :'C *con un pañuelo en su mano*

Gray: QUE?

Natsuki: mejor juvia se hubiera casado con Lyon el si le hubiera hecho feliz U_U

Gray: mejor empiezo a tatuarme *yéndose*

Juvia: yey gray-sama lo hara :D

Natsuki: a otro reto

**3.- Para Gajeel tendrás que decirle, "Fea, tabla de plancha" a Sakura Haruno, y después te tendrá que curar levy.  
**

Gajeel: prefiero que Wendy me cure

Levy: que tratas de insinuar ¬¬*

Kaede: denle la bienvenida a sakura

Sakura: wow este es gran programa que vemos

Kazumi: ven nuestro programa *sorprendida*

Gajeel: suguro eres tu bueno tu eres fea, tabla de planchar ¬¬

Sakura: ¬¬****

Sakura le golpeo hasta mandarlo hacia afuera del gremio por una pared

Natsuki: pero no destruyas el gremio T-T

Makarov: TT-TT por que acepte que se hiciera aqui

Kaede: querida levy tu turno

Levy: bueno le ire a buscar y le curare -.- *yéndose*

Kazumi: otro reto owo/

**4.- Para Erza, (se que me odiaras, así que lo siento), deberás de leerle uno de tus libros a Jellal, si quieres lo puedes hacer en privado jaja  
**

Erza: bailare en tu tumba alessia Scarlet *con aura demoniaca*

Kaede: denle la bienvenida a jellal el recién casado XD

Erza: *destruye una parte del gremio* que gusto verte

Jellal: -.-'

Natsuki: erza el gremio me la van hacer pagar por los daños T-T

Ultear: jellal espero que no traiciones a meredy *amenazándolo* estaré vigilándote

Erza: *destruye otra parte del gremio* es mejor que no se metan *con aura oscura y arrastrando a jellal a un cuarto*

Kazumi: da miedo T-T

Kaede: otro reto ¬¬

Natsuki: el gremio TT-TT no lo destruyan

**5.- Para Lucy, deberás vestirte con un traje de sirviente y en una casa actuar como una maid, para los siguientes chicos: Rin Okumura, Allen Wollker, Kanda, Monky D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, KiskeUrahara, Reborn, Collonelo, Rokudo Mukuro, Edward Elric, Uzumaki Naruto, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Kirito, Goku. Y tendrás que obedecer todas sus ordenes durante 3 dias, (se excluyen todas que tengan que ver con cosas pervertidas, besos solo en las mejillas), o y mis queridas conductoras escogerán que traje de maid te pondrás. (Natsu o cualquier chico de Fairy Tail tiene prohibido ir a esa casa)  
**

Sting: esperen dijo cualquier chico de fairy tail es decir su gremio yo puedo ir *agarrando a lucy*

Lucy: son muchos T-T *tratando de liberarse de sting*

Natsu: hey quítate de ahí, además yo quiero ir con ella

Gray: yo también quiero ir

Juvia: gray-sama no ira DX

Kaede: USTEDES BASTA, además dijo fairy tail o sea todo los del programa ¬¬* *mirando como otros mas querían ir*

Natsu: pero no quiero que se valla lejos :C

Kazumi: natsu ella va regresar n_n, además lucy se pondrá este traje de maid *o* *mostrando un revelador y sexy traje de maid*

Lucy: eso noooo O_O

Kaede: habrá castigo ¬¬

Lucy: me la pondré n_n

Natsu/gray/sting: *imaginándose como se vería vestida de maid, sonrojados*

Lucy: ¡NO SE LO IMAGINEN PERVERTIDOS! *mandándolos a volar a todos*

Kazumi: al siguiente reto owo

**6.- Para Juvia, deberás darle un beso a Sesshomaru usando un mini kumono antiguo.  
**

Kazumi: denle la bienvenida a sesshomaru *w*

Sesshomaru: esto es raro

Juvia: lo tengo que hacer por no tener castigo T.T

Gray: como pueden obligar hacer esto a juvia, primero lo de jellal a hora esto *alterado*

Se oyó que se destruía una parte del gremio

Kaede: erza destruyendo tu propio gremio no arregla nada -.-

Kazumi: gray simplemente es un reto ¬¬ lo de jellal fue culpa de ultear TTOTT

Juvia: juvia lo tiene que hacer *besando a sesshomaru*

Gray: esto es la guerra

Natsuki: no destruyan mas el gremio DX *lanzándose donde gray y arrastrándolo a otra parte*

Kaede: fue un gusto *tele transportando a sesshomaru*

Kazumi: otro reto owo

Juvia: juvia se siente mal T-T

**7.- Para Mira, deberás vestirte de Alicia en el país de las maravillas versión sexy, y volver a tu actitud del pasado durante el transcurso del especial, además tendrás que cantar y bailar Bad Romance de Lady Gaga y como algo extra deberás comer un delicioso pastel **

Mirajane: eh? Pero….

Todos de fairy tail: NOOOOOOOO

Kaede: esto me gustara XD

Mirajane se fue a cambiar y volvió vestida

Mirajane: je bien donde esta erza para hacerla ver que yo soy mejor que ella y cumplo los retos que me dan *con tono de voz agresiva*

Kazumi: a cantar nwn/

Mirajane:

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a Freak bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I dont wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
I dont wanna be friends  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Todas las chicas: KAWAIIIIIII

Kaede: mirajane es la mejor ;D

Mirajane: al otro reto pero ya *con tono agresivo*

Kazumi: aquí esta mi pastel nwn

Mirajane probó un bocado y luego se desmayo puso muchas caras raras y por ultimo de dolor

Kazumi: mirajane TT-TT

Kaede: enserio como puedes comer lo que tú te cocinas -.-' *viendo como kazumi comía su pastel llorando*

Natsuki: paramédicos *y se llevaron a mirajane maldiciendo el pastel y a kazumi*

Kaede: mas retos

**8.- Cana deberás tener una competencia de bebidas entre, Tsunade, Roronoa Zoro, Kyoraku Shunsui, Matsumoto Rangiku, Yuuko Ichihara, y Sakaki los que pierdan reciben castigo del ganador.  
**

Todos los mencionados en el reto: traigan la cerveza gratis *muy alegres*

Kazumi: cómo es que llegaron rápido -.-'

Rangiku: eso no importa danos de beber non

Cana: concuerdo contigo *abrazándola*

Sakaki: si kenichi estuviera aquí vería a muchas chicas

Tsunade: que tratas de decir ¬¬*

Kyoraku: solo divirtámonos

Kaede: a comenzar ¬¬

Todos ellos comenzaron a beber como si no hubiera un mañana

Natsuki: mientras hacen eso -.-' otro reto

**9.- Para Levy, tendrás que usar un bikini y tener una cita con Gajeel en un restaurante de Magnolia.  
**

Levy: lo haría pero… -.- *viendo como gajeel estaba vendado lastimado*

Kaede: no te preocupes solo hazlo y si muere en el intento déjalo ¬¬

Kazumi/gajeel: que cruel

Levy empezó a irse a cambiar, regreso y se llevo a gajeel

Kazumi: suerte en su cita n_n/

Natsuki: a otro….. ey no hagan eso *esquivando la botella de cerveza*

Cana: a tu cállate *ebria*

**10.- Para Laxus, tienes que escuchar y ver los videos de Justine Biber, y pedirle un autógrafo, todo esto disfrazado de mujer, el traje y el maquillaje se lo dejo a las lindas conductoras  
**

Laxus: pero que te pasa con la manía de maquillarme

Kazumi: yo te maquillare XD

Kazumi empezó a maquillarle y le dijo que se pusiera el vestido corto con escote

Kaede: O_O pero que es eso

Laxus: pero que me hiciste *viendo se como estaba* prefiero a que me maquille mirajane a que tu *apuntándolo*

Kazumi: no te gusto ToT pero si esta hermoso

Kaede: claro si la palabra hermoso significara horrible te creo ¬¬

Natsuki: mejor cumple *mandando a laxus donde justine biber*

Kaede: otro reto, estos si que están más que locos O_O *mirando a los que tomaban cerveza*

**11.- Para Evergreen, deberas darle a Elfman un beso de lengua que dure 2 minutos.  
**

Evergreen: estarás loca yo hacer eso con el ja, pero como no quiero castigo lo hare

Evergreen le beso a elfman y el estaba muy rojo

Lissana: elfman nee que haces *con aura oscura*

Mirajane: evergreen maldita zorra mejor sepárate de elfman * con cara demoniaca*

Kaede: como rayos se recupero O_O

Kazumi: si alguno de sus hermanos está en peligro pues ella es inmortal O_O

Evergreen se separo de elfman y corrió a la velocidad de la luz de tras de ella mirajane y lissana le preseguian con cara de enojo.

Natsuki: -.-' como ever no cumplió del todo por ellas tiene castigo

Kazumi: creen que este en shock *moviendo su mano enfrente de elfman que no reaccionaba*

tsunade: y eso quien le importa *ebria*

Kaede: a otro reto

**12.- Para Lissana, tendrás que vestirte como una niña chiquita con un traje súper lindo, pero durante todo el especial siempre en alguna oración deberás decir alguna maldición fuerte, si no llegas a decir una sola vez una maldición al final de una frase tendrás castigo  
**

Lissana: ya estoy lista JODER *vestida como niña chiquita*

Kazumi: O_O que rápido, espera que paso con evergreen O_O

Lissana: digamos que aprendió la lección esa IMBECIL

Kaede: bueno a otros retos

**13.- Para Happy, deberás resistir comer pescado teniendo enfrente de ti una mesa llena de pescados de todos tipos, no los podrás tocar o comer durante todo el especial.  
**

Happy: pero porque son tan crueles TTwTT

Kazumi: happy no llores D:

Lissana: esta todo bien happy IDIOTA *abrazando al neko*

Natsu: eso todo estará bien n_n *apoyando su mano en el hombro de lissana*

Kaede: hayyy se ven como una familia *w* hermoso

Kazumi: yo aun creo en el nalu DX

Natsuki: etto sabes que lucy no esta verdad ¬¬

Kazumi: lo se ;-;

Kaede: a otro reto y suerte happy *viendo como happy colocaba caras raras de tentación*

**14.- Para el Maestro Makarove, durante todo el especial deberás de usar un traje de conejita y comer zanahorias y solo decir "mmm que hay de nuevo viejo", además de estar saltando cada 2 minutos.  
**

Makarov: hip dijo conejita *ebrio*

Kazumi: como rayos se embriago D:

Kaede: aparecer por ellos *apuntándola los que seguían bebiendo y bailando*

Natsuki: mejor déjenlos -.-'

Makarov: *comiendo una zanahoria* mmm que hay de nuevo viejo *vestido de conejita*

Natsu: esto me aterra -.-

Lissana: mejor me iré donde mira-nee MALDICION

Natsuki: a otro reto -.-

**15.- Para Mavis, deberás de usar un traje de lolita gótica, además de que tendrás que comer un montón de chiles habaneros toreados con solo 5 vasos de agua.  
**

Mavis: acepto tu reto *w*

Natsuki: por lo menos sabes que es D:

Kaede: yo comí uno y sentí que estaba en llamas

Natsu: en llamas *-*

Mavis: mejor como *viendo la gran bandeja con chiles habaneros toreados*

Mavis comía dos en dos, luego 5 en 5, 7 en 7, etc.

Kazumi: ella es inmune -.-'

Makarov: *saltando* mmm que hay de nuevo viejo *comiendo la zanahoria

Lissana: mira-nee no esta :c MIERDA

Cana: hey traigan mas cerveza *con voz de ebria*

Natsu: no veo que arda :C

Kaede: a otro reto

**16.- Para Jellal, tendrás que usar un traje de mayordomo y atender a Erza durante 1 semana en todo lo que ella quiera  
**

Erza: jellal :D esto me gusta

Jellal: ser mayordomo de erza mmm suena bien :D

Ultear: te dije que no traicionaras a meredy *con aura oscura*

Erza: eso solo fue un reto ultear *retándola*

Ultear: pues tu perdiste

Natsuki: etto basta

Erza: eres tan tramposa que mandaste todo un ejercito de monstros

Ultear: fue justo baka

Mirajane: erza ven a luchar conmigo *metiéndose*

Erza: este no es el momento mirajane * casi gritándole*

Mirajane: maldita erza *con voz agresiva*

Erza: jellal no ama ah meredy

Ultear: pues el SE CASO CON MEREDY jacke mate

Jellal: etto puedo dar mi opinión

Erza/ultear/mirajane: NO TE METAS *con auras oscuras*

Todos los presentes: dan miedo las tres TT-TT

Erza: ahora veras armadura del cielo

Ultear: ja Ice Make Corona de Rosas

Mirajane: satan soul

Empezó una pelea dentro del gremio de fairy tail destruyendo casi todo y otros mas se unieron a la pelea, otros trataban de detener la pelea, otros estaban K.O.

Natsuki: TT-TT voy a pagar los daños TT-TT

Makarov: hip mmm que hay de nuevo viejo *ebrio sin darse de cuenta del gremio destruido*

Sakaki: jajajajajaja a pelear

Tsunade: interrumpieron lo que disfrutaba ¬¬* *empezando a golpear*

Rangiku: este lugar es divertido

Cana: no dejan beber

Natsuki: TT-TT

Natsu: jajajajajaja no llores nosotros te ayudaremos apagar los destrozos

Kaede: enserio ¬¬

Natsu: si yo, happy, lucy,gray, era, charle y Wendy n_n

Sting: yo también me apunto *tratando de refugiarse de la pelea*

Natsuki: ustedes son malos

Kaede: mejor vamos a comerciales -.-'

* * *

_Después de la pelea _

_Levy: O_O pero que paso aquí_

_Gajeel: creo que una pelea_

_Laxus: ya regrese esperen viejo como dejo que pasara esto_

_Makarov: TT-TT mmm que hay de nuevo viejo *dándose de cuenta del destrozo*_

_Meredy: jellal estas bien *apareciendo*_

_Jellal: tener una novia y esposa es un caos jamás me caso TT-TT_

_Kaede: pero ya te casaste, y donde esta kazumi?_

_Rangiku: esto es la bomba *con una botella de cerveza*_


	18. Especial ALESSIA SCARLET parte 2

**RETOS FAIRY**

Natsuki: ya regresamos y continuamos con el especial de alessia scarlet XD

Kazumi: el gremio se ve mas o menos

Kaede: donde fuiste todo este tiempo?

Kazumi: por ahí a esconderme de erza DX

Natsuki: a los retos

**17.- Para Guildarte, tú tendrás que usar un tutu rosa y bailar el lago de los cisnes y durante todo el especial no te podrás quitar el traje de bailarina.  
**

Gildarts: si que nos quieren humillar

Kaede: no es nuestra culpa solo son retos u.ú

Kazumi: aquí está tu traje *w*

Gildarts se cambio y volvió vestido, empezó a bailar el lago de los cisnes

Natsuki: espera sabe bailar? O_O

Cana: hay cosas que no saben de el U_U

Kazumi: que paso con tu reto

Kaede: todos estaban tan ebrios que les despache, además algunos estaban en K.O. por meterse en la pelea ¬¬ cana sobrevivió y gano

Kazumi: y el de mavis -.-'

Mavis: comí 120 habaneros toreados *w* eso si con 5 vasos de agua U.U

Makarov: mmm que hay de nuevo viejo

Lissana: mira-nee esta con cadenas MIERDA

Laxus: oye aquí está el autógrafo de ese baka ¬¬

Kazumi: etto que dátelo

Laxus: *lo bota al basurero*

Mirajane: hey ustedes no me retengan aquí tengo asuntos con erza *con cadenas mágicas*

Jellal: gildarts no baila nada mal

Meredy: sumimasen jellal

Erza: jellal tráeme un jugo de naranja

Jellal: si mi ama? Porque te tengo que decir eso DX

Erza: es un reto hazme caso eres mi mayordomo

Ultear: jamás se divorciara ¬u¬

Erza: jellal te ordeno que te divorcies

Ultear: que no

Erza: que si

Asi continuaron hasta que le hicieron caer a gildarts de su baile

Gildarts: YA CALLENSE QUE NO ME DEJAN CONCENTRARME Y ACEPTA ERZA QUE JELLAL YA CONSIGUIO A SU MEDIA NARANJA Y TU ULTEAR NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE QUIEREN *gritando hasta que se oyó por todo fiore*

Erza/ultear: ha-ha-hai tranquilo viejo

Makarov: mmmm que hay de nuevo viejo

Natsuki: otros retos -.-'

**18.- Para Wendy, tendrás que montar un toro mecánico durante 10 minutos, y tendrás que llevar un traje de caperucita roja  
**

Wendy: okey ya estoy *vestida de caperucita roja*

Natsuki: a empezar

Erza: jellal ve atraerme un colchon

Jellal: si mi ama -.-

Wendy subió al toro mecanico, empezó a moverse el toro despacio primero después fue aumentando le velocidad.

Wendy: creo que mi cabeza da vueltas _

Romeo: animo Wendy tu puedes

Kazumi: jijijijiji veo un futuro romance

Macao: mi hijo esta creciendo

Romeo: se equivocan -.-'

Kaede: mientras pasa esto vamos a otro reto

**19.- Natsu, Grey, Gajeel y Laxus, tendrán que imitar el video de Lady Marmalad y también cantar la canción, deberán usar los mismos trajes que salen en el video y todo lo grabaran en un video, jaja el cual me mandaran (Natsu será Mya, Grey será Pink, Gajeel será lil kim y Laxus será Christina Aguilera) Wajajaja  
**

Natsu: que es eso

Kazumi: unas de mis canciones favoritas *o* yuju ustedes lo interpretaran pero se vestirán de chicas ¬u¬

Los chicos fueron a vestirse y volvieron

Laxus: esto es muy malo

Natsu: porque asi tenemos que vestirnos T-T

Sting: jajajajajajajaja XDDD eso te pasa por estar con lucy

Kazumi: y eso que tiene que ver

Erza: no se ven tan mal

Levy: etto que horrible te ves

Mirajane: que absurdo laxus me das pena

Elfman: eso no es ser hombre

Natsuki: empiezen ewe

Empezaron a cantar los chicos

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

(natsu)

He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go, oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

(gray)  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)

(gajeel)

Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Gotta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time, come on)

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ohh)

(laxus)

Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried

More, more, more

(gray)  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)

(natsu)

Living a gray flannel life

(laxus)  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep

More, more, more

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Come on, uh

(laxus)  
Moulin

(Gray)

Lady Marmalade  
(gajeel)  
Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
(natsu)  
Rockwilder baby  
Lady  
Moulin Rouge  
Ooh  
Misdemeanor here

Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

(natsu)

He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go, oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

(gray)

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)

(gajeel)

Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Gotta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time, come on)

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ohh)

(laxus)

Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried

More, more, more

(gray)  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)

(natsu)  
Living a gray flannel life

(laxus)  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep

More, more, more

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Come on, uh

(laxus)  
Moulin  
(gray)  
Lady Marmalade  
(gajeel)  
Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
(natsu)  
Rockwilder baby  
Lady  
Moulin Rouge  
Ooh  
Misdemeanor here

Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah

Romeo: mi infancia se fue a la basura T-T

Kaede: esto es traumático O_O

Sting: esto va para la revista XD

Lissana: natsu T.T IMBECIL

Natsuki: esto trauma O_O

Kaede: otro reto DX

Ichiya: men me debí unir a ellos

**20.- Todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail deberán hacer un desfile como el de Victoria Secret, las encargadas del vestuario serán las conductoras  
**

Kazumi: *w* ya tengo los vestuarios

Wendy: kyaaaaaaaa*salió volando del toro mecánico*

Erza: jellal el colchón *jellal lo lanzo como pudo*

Romeo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh *viendo como el colchon y Wendy se dirigían donde el*

No sabían cómo pero Wendy cayó en el colchón encima de ella romeo, estaban sonrojados

Kazumi/happy: se gussssssstan

Macao: mi hijo se convierte en hombre T-T

Romeo: se equivocan

Wendy: sumimasen romeo

Kaede: váyanse a vestir excepto tu mirajane y lissana así se ven bien ¬¬

Todas volvieron vestidas y empezaron el desfile

Todos los chicos excepto natsu, sting y gray: SE VEN GENIALES *O*

Kazumi: erza esta con un traje de gata sexy, levy como lolita *-*, laki como cisne, cana con traje de baño, Wendy como coneja sexy *w*, juvia como patinadora de hielo y las demás están…. *O*

Natsuki: a otro reto -.-y dejen de babear *viendo a los chicos* por lo menos compórtense como natsu, sting y gray? O_O *viendo sorpresivamente que no reaccionaron en nada*

**21.- Todo el mundo deberá de bailar la canción de Party Rock Anthem  
**

Kazumi: y se dijo a bailar n.n/

Todos bailaron a lo que podían

PART ROCK  
YEA  
Wooo!  
LETS GO!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time [X2]

We just wanna see yaa!

Shake That !

In the club party rock look up on your girl  
She on my jock non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move away like she on the block  
What the track I gots to know  
Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll  
Half black half white diamino  
Gane the money out the door

Yoooo!  
I'm runnin through these hoes like drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin  
On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin  
Hey!

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time [X2]

We just wanna see yaa!

Everyday I'm shuffelin

Shuffelin shuffelin

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad

One more shot for us  
Another round  
Please fill up my cup  
Don't mess around  
We just wanna see  
You shake it now  
Now you wanna be  
Your naked now

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]  
Put your hands up to the sound [X2]  
Get up [X9]  
Put your hands up to the sound  
To the sound  
Put your hands up !

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good good good time

Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!

Kaede: mas retos ¬¬

**22.- Natsu debes de darle varios besos de lengua a Lucy, durante 5 minutos  
**

Natsu: pero lucy esta en una casa con puro chicos DX, rayos debí perseguirla ¬¬

Kaede: bueno la traeremos por esta vez U_U después regresara

Natsuki: espera no te opusiste a tu reto O_O

Happy/kazumi: se gussssssstan

Lucy apareció por un hoyo negro de arriba

Lucy: ay me duele T-T no pudieron poner el hoyo en otra parte

Todos los chicos: pero que monada

Natsuki: primero debiste sacarte tu traje de maid por que enserio es demasiado U_U sexy

Lucy: *mirándose* kyaaaa no miren pervertidos *tapándose*

Kazumi: jejejeje bueno tu reto natsu *W* tengo que grabarlo

Natsu: lucy *asercandose donde ella a tal punto de estar cerca sus caras*

Lucy: si-si-si? *sonrojada*

Natsu estaba apunto de besarla hasta que alguien le empujo mandándolo a fuera del gremio

Natsuki: etto -.-' sting por que lo hiciste eso a natsu

Sting: fue impulso nada mas que eso

Natsu: STING CABRON AHORA VERAS *empezando a atacarlo*

Ahora había una segunda pelea destruyendo una gran parte del gremio

Natsuki: que no destruyan el gremio ToT que los destrozos lo pago yo

Kaede: donde esta makarov ¬¬'

Kazumi: ya se como detenerlos *w*

Natsuki: hazlo ya no importa que sea ToT

Kazumi: SI NO DEJAN DE PELEAR CASARE A LUCY CON GRAY, NATSU CON LISSANA, ROUGUE CON LEVY, LAXUS CON MIRAJANE, STING CON LUCY, CHARLE CON LILY, GAJEEL CON JUVIA, WENDY CON MYSTOGAN *gritando a los cuatro vientos*

Todos pausaron y empezaron a perseguir a kazumi como demonios en una cacería

Kazumi: TToTT sálvenme *corriendo como loca*

Gray: como que casar otra vez a juvia y con ese

Gajeel: pequeña imbécil

Natsu: porque rayos Lucy se tiene que casar con los dos *alterado*

Lucy: kazumi no corras

Lissana: ven que te hare picadillo ESTUPIDA

Mirajane: desde cuándo me gusta laxus ¬¬*

Happy: a por ella no quiero que charle se case con lily

Levy: ya basta de casamientos

Erza: ahora a mystogan es el edo de jellal maldita bruja

Mavis: yo te persigo por diversión *w*

Natsuki: T-T kazumi que sacrificio

Kaede: natsu tiene dos castigos XD, bueno a otro reto

**23.- Para Zeref, tendrás que trabajar durante 1 semana vendiendo avon  
**

Zeref: no suena mal lo hare

Natsuki: aquí están los productos n.n buena suerte

Kaede: otro reto

**24.- Para, Gajeel tendrás que luchar contra todos los maestros del dojo Ryōzanpaku.  
**

Gajeel: enserio un dojo ja estare bien

Natsuki: etto gajeel que paso con kazumi -.-'

Gajeel: digamos que desapareció de toda fiore

Kaede: O_O esperen que?

Natsuki: como estoy enojada te mendo donde el dojo ¬¬*

**-dojo Ryōzanpaku-**

Gajeel apareció en el dojo y les reto a todos los maestro

Kenichi: fue un placer conocerte -.-

Miu: a ya llegaste natsuki me dijo que pelearías con los maestros

Gajeel entro donde estaban todos los maestros al entrar sintió que iba a morir

Sakaki: pero si es el chico que le pego una chica de cabello rosa

Apachai: appa se ve débil

Ma Kensei: los jóvenes de ahora, por que no vino una jovencita

Shigure: mi Katana te lastimara

Empezaron a acercarse y gajeel retrocedió, y empezó la pelea, pero se rompió la cámara

**-estudio-**

Levy: esta vez Wendy tendrá que curarlo -.-

Natsuki: levy que paso con kazumi DX

Levy: simplemente se esfumo enserio, estábamos persiguiéndola pero de la nada desapareció D:

Kaede: entonces gajeel decía le verdad ¬¬

Natsuki: etto -.-' a otro reto

**25.- Este es más una compensación por todos los anteriores, los retos a todos que hagan una fiesta y coman y beban todo lo que haiga.  
**

Todos: ahora si te queremos alessia scarlet

Kazumi: a disfrutar *w*/

Kaede: de donde rayos apareciste ¬¬'

Makarov: mmm que hay de nuevo viejo

Happy: al fin podre comer pescado TTwTT, pero…. Por la pelea los pescados se arruinaron DX

Charle: gato idiota ¬¬

Lucy: creo que disfrutare esto n.n

Kaede: recuerda que tienes que volver donde la casa a ser maid de esos chicos u.ú

Lucy: T-T lose

Lissana: esto por fin acaba MALDICION

Mirajane: desde cuando te enseñe a insultar lissana ¬¬*

Natsuki: bueno asi acaba el especial

Kaede: gracias por seguirnos hasta la próxima y disfruten la canción

Kazumi: a bailar *w*/

Natsuki: esperen trajiste a gajeel

Kaede: dejémoslo ahí

Butsukariau hodo  
Kiri ga nai honki de  
Hibana wo chiraseba

_Disfrutaban el ultimo reto_

Taisetsu na mono ga  
Hontou wa soba ni  
Aru koto ga wakaru

Shoushin mo jakuten mo  
Kanarazu wakachiaeru kara  
Kitto tsuyoku nareru

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou FAIRY TAIL

Jidai no nagare mo  
Kesshite kaerarenai  
Kizuna datte aru

Onaji kurushimi ya  
Onaji yorokobi wo  
Dakishimeru kokoro

Hekonde mo mayotte mo  
Dokoka de mite iru manazashi  
Dare mo hitori janai

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Hontou no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou FAIRY TAIL

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou FAIRY TAIL

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Hontou no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou FAIRY TAIL

* * *

_Makarov: sabes muy bien que me pagaran los daños no ¬¬ *dirigiéndose a natsuki*_

_Natsuki: lose TT-TT_

_Kaede: creo que no alcanzara ¬¬_

_Natsuki: TT-TT, porque tuvieron que destruir su propio gremio TToTT_

_Erza: nosotros te ayudaremos a pagar la destrucción del gremio yo, lucy, gray, natsu, Wendy, charle, happy y jellal._

_Lucy: pero tengo que pagar mi alquiler_

_Gray: pero cuando yo me apunte a pagar la destrucción_

_Jellal: espera porque yo mas O_O_

_Erza: se están oponiendo *con cara terrorífica*_

_Gray/lucy/jellal: etto no -.-'_

_Natsu: entonces tomemos una misión *alegre*_

_Happy: aye sir nwn/_

_Sting: yo también me apunto, verdad lector_

_Lector: ayudemos a las señoritas kazumi, kaede y natsuki_

_Natsuki: arigato gozaimazu TToTT_

_Kazumi: hacer una misión con ellos será extraordinario *w*_

_Kaede: esto me suena a problemas U_U_


	19. Chapter 19

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán me pertenecen.

* * *

_Natsuki: todavía no encontraron la forma de separar a jellal y meredy DX_

_Kaede: es que no sabemos donde esta el documento ultear lo oculto bien ¬¬_

_Kazumi: a este paso erza me va a matar misteriosamente ToT_

_Ultear: wuajajajajaja jamás se pararan a jellal de meredy_

* * *

Se abren los telones

Natsuki: ohayo minna :c hoy estoy triste T-T

Kaede: mejor yo presento el show ¬¬, hola querido publico es hora de ver los retos

Kazumi: los retos son para bueno casi para todo fairy tail -.-'

Kaede: es de **Romanticloverheart**y dice:

**Reto a Natsu a bañarse en lago helado!  
Reto a los chicos a espiar a las chicas cuando estén en unas aguas termales y echarles fotos!  
Reto a Lucy a jugar con fuego!  
Reto a Erza a regalar sus tartas de fresa por un mes!  
Reto a Carla decir sus sentimientos hacia Happy!  
Reto a Lissana a ir al psicólogo para molestarlo durante 2 horas!  
Reto a Mirajane que deje de ser el Cupido de Fairy Tail y ceder el puesto a otra!  
Reto a Natsu y Gray a aguantar al maestro Bob y abrazarlo!  
Reto a Dan a que Natsu y Lucy se casen!  
Reto a Gajeel a escalar el Everest con Levy, Jet y Dory y Lily y no se puede que Lily os lleve volando!  
Reto a Wendy a tocar un caimán!  
Reto a Romeo a decirle a su padre que no es muy buen ejemplo!  
Reto a Ichiya y Nichiya a perseguir a alguien que huela bien perseguirla 24 h!  
Reto a Jeral a confesarse hacia Erza!**

Natsu: que tienen los fans con meterme al frio DX

Lucy: al fin pude salir de la casa esa T-T ahora esto

Erza: mi-mi-mis pas-pas-pas-te-te-les *con cara de horror*

Charle: estás loca jamás pasara ¬¬ me rindo

Kazumi: tienes castigo

Lissana: yey que fácil n_n *saliendo del lugar*

Mirajane: NI DE BROMA CEDERE ESE PUESTO, T-T soy la única que puede unirlos DX me rindo

Kazumi: castigo para mira

Gray: esto va hacer perturbador -.-

Bob: jojojo queridos gray natsu

Natsu/gray: *temblando de terror*

Dan: Noooooooo DX lucy tiene que ser mia

Sting/natsu/loke: eso ni en sueños ¬¬*

Jet/droy: eso es injusto T-T

Gajeel: creo que no va ser fácil *yéndose con levy y los demás*

Wendy: DX

Romeo: eso lo lastimara -.-

Ichiya/nichiya: ya detectamos ese olor

Jellal: O/O

Natsuki: a comenzar :c *tele transportando a natsu*

**-Polo norte lago súper helado-**

Natsu:*coyo en el lago* TT-TT *sacándose la ropa*

**-Estudio-**

Lucy: pobre natsu

Kazumi: creo que esta empezando a estar azul =.=

Kaede: a otro reto XD que risa la de natsu

Todos: a voz si te gusta torturarlo

Lucy: como puedo utilizar esto *mirando los artefactos que le dio kazumi*

Kaede: solo juega con fuego

Lucy empezó a jugar con fuego pero por accidente quemo a gray

Gray: que me quemoooooo

Juvia: juvia te protegerá *y lo empapo de agua*

Erza: mis pasteles T-T pero tengo que cumplirlo jamás me retracto *empezando a regalar pasteles al publico*

Kazumi: yo quiero uno *o* *erza le da directo en su cara* ya te dije que lo de jellal fue un accidente TT-TT

Kaede: veremos como le va lissana *prendiendo el televisor*

**-oficina del psicologo-**

Lissana: eso que es puedo romperlo *w*

Psicolo: un millón de veces que no TT-TT pero que tiene esta señorita

Lissana: mi hermana están hermosa que necesita uno de estos puedo llevármelo

Psicólogo: PERO SI LO PUEDES COMPRAR EN CUALQUIER TIENDA *molesto*

Lissana: wuaaaa el psicoloco me grito T-T

Psicólogo: es PSICOLOGO DX

**-estudio-**

Bob: lissana se vuelve mas hermosa

Gray: T-T no quiero abrazarlo

Natsu: achuuuuu creo que me resfrié -_-

Kaede: pues no se quejen y háganlo ya ¬¬

Bob: natsuu yo te cuidare

Natsu: ayuda

Gray y natsu empezaron a abrazar al maestro bob, y el empezó a estrujarlos

Natsuki: okey esto me puso algo…. O_O

Dan: saben que me rindo yo no voy a casar a lucy con un idiota U_U, pero si fuera yo con gusto me caso *-*

Sting: coincido contigo hasta cierta parte ¬¬*

Natsu: HEY A QUIEN DICES IDIOTA ¬¬*

Kaede: castigo para dan, veamos al gajeel *televisor*

**-monte Everest-**

Gajeel: vamos levy

Levy: gracias gajeel por agarrarme, pero jet y droy -.-'

Jet: levy se feliz pero no con ese T-T *cayendo*

Droy: yo te salvareeee *cayendo*

Lily: les salvare *volando*

**-estudio-**

Kazumi: gajeel es todo un buen amigo :D

Wendy: los caimanes dan miedo *traumada en un rincón*

Natsuki: pero que le paso O_O

Kaede: es que ya cumplió el reto y asi se quedo

Romeo: pobre wendy mejor voy a….

Macao: hijo eres todo un hombre

Romeo: padre no eres muy buen ejemplo ¬¬

Macao: crecen y luego tratan de deshacerse de mi cómo pasa el tiempo T-T

Kaede: tu lo entiendes todo mal -.-

Nichiya: men kaede es la que tiene un buen olor

Ichiya: exacto a estar con ella

Kaede: SI SE ACERCAN JURO QUE LOS CASTRO *con cara de demonio aterrdor*

Ichiya: pero es nuestro reto T-T

Kazumi: mal por ti kaede te dije ue no te pusieras perfume U_U

Kaede: ahora los retos nos afectan T-T aléjense ustedes de miiiiiii *corriendo*

Nichiya: se escapa men *corriendo tras ella*

Kazumi: bueno yo sigo con esto -.-'

Jellal: entonces no tengo remedio ¬/¬, erza yo….

Erza: si jellal O/O

Ultear: eso si que no jellal no traiciones a meredy

Erza:deja que hable baka ¬¬*

Ultear: solo tienes envidia de que jellal escogió a meredy como su esposa

Erza: fue un reto además no creo que meredy sea su tipo para jellal ¬¬***

Ultear: y tu si por favor, meredy es bella y hermosa con grandes atributos por eso jellal la escojio a ella, no a ti una fea, desdichada, monstro de los habernos y que solo piensa en pastel algún dia engordaras

Natsuki: todos huyan por su vida DX DX a correr

Natsu: mierda ahora si se desato el fin del mundo DX a correr

Erza: *tenia un semblante que decía morirás como un millón de veces*

Todos huyeron de ahí otros volaban, otros tropezaban, erza empezó a re-equiparse y se rompió la cámara.

Bip bip bip bip bip

Mokona: sufrimos dificultades técnicas, disculpen las molestias :3 *una espada salió de la nada* mejor me marcho -.-' antes que mokona sufra.

La transmisión volvió y se veía otro estudio diferente

Natsuki: que suerte que nos prestaran este estudio ToT ahora como pagare el otro que fue destruido por erza TT-TT

Kazumi: D: nota mental jamás en la vida y lo digo en serio no hay que insultar a erza DX *aterrada*

Charle: como una mujer como ella pudo hacer semejante cosa O_O

Natsu/gray: ella es un monstro T-T *abrazados*

Lucy: jamás me imagine asi a erza *perturbada y aterrada*

Jellal: porque no consiguen el divorcio T-T

Erza: no es para que estén asi y jellal ve atraerme una bebida

Jellal: hai

Kaede: como rayos paso esto -.-

Sting: oye ustedes dos porque tan abrazaditos ¬u¬ *mirando a natsu y gray que se separaron automáticamente*

Natsu: que tratas de mencionar ¬¬*

Kazumi: cierto eso me hace recordar la misión que tomamos juntos y cuando prometieron ayudarnos a pagar la destrucción del gremio, recuerdo como ustedes dos se…..

Gray: NO LO DIGAS

Wendy: yo aun creo que la misión que tomamos fue rara y lo que vi en la misión me traumo DX

Happy: si y yo vi escenas ¬u¬ se gussssstan

Kaede: al reto si, es de **forevernalu1213**y dice:

**jejejeje...pido disculpas a Natsu por enviarlo al polo norte...lo siento pero la verdad e visto que lo hacen sufrir mucho pobre Natsu...por eso te pongo un buen reto te reto que recorras todo Mexico y te tomes fotos con los trajes tipicos de los diferentes estados y para Gray tiene que acompañar a Natsu (se que Gray no le gusta el calor por eso lo envio) para Happy un reto que no coma peces hasta que Natsu y Gray terminen su reto...y para Gajeel que grite por todo magnolia de quien esta enamorado...para Sting que se vista con el disfraz que ocupo Lucy en el ova y diga que Natsu es mas fuerte que el o si no que Kaede ponga el castigo de Sting que sea uno tenebroso...  
Saludos a Kaede Natsuki y Kazumi...y de nuevo los siento Natsu por lo de enviarte una semana al polo norte...**

natsuki: gracias eso me reanimo :D

natsu: VOY DE VIAJE * alegre* lucy vamos

lucy: pero yo no voy contigo es gray quien te acompañara

gray: eh pasar tiempo con cabeza de cerillo

natsu: aquien dices cabeza de cerillo es tupido pervertido

gray: eres un baka

kaede: NO PIENSEN EN PELEAR O LLAMO A ERZA

gray/natsu: aye sir nwn/ *saliendo del lugar*

happy: porque me hacen esto ustedes mis fans son crueles TTwTT *volando a otro lugar *

kazumi: happy *mirando como se va*

gajeel: ya regresamos ahora esto pues me rindo no pienso contar mis secretos me basto lo de la misión me rindo ¬¬

kazumi: recuerdo a la perfeccion lo que dijiste en nuestra misión XD, y sobretodo esa parte ¬u¬

gajeel: ESTABAS ESPIENDONOS o/O maldita misión que fui DX

kaede: a otro reto y ustedes déjenme o les mando aun precipicio DX *dirigiéndose a nichiya e ichiya*

sting: mmm en la misión que fui con ustedes lucy se coloco eso asi que no pienso hacerlo DX

kazumi: que bueno que natsu interrumpió en ese momento u.ú

kaede: yo quería mas stilu DX, y lo conseguí en la misión ¬u¬

kazumi: que quieres decir con eso ¬¬* no me digas que tu eras la culpable de eso DX

kaede: en fin sting tu castigo será sufrir los golpes de erza mmm por lo menos resiste 1000

sting: va a dolerme T-T

erza: no te preocupes no te daré tan fuerte U_U

kaede: erza ultear quiere que jellal tenga un hijo con meredy y una luna de miel

Erza empezó a desquitarse con el primero que estaba cerca de ella es decir sting, el solamente lloraba y gritaba de dolor.

Natsuki: que cruel -.-', pero ahora que haremos con jellal y meredy DX

Kazumi: tengo una idea pero esto lo tienen que hacer los fans y los que nos siguen

Kaede: dilo

Kazumi: seguidores por favor se los suplico ToT que pongan un reto y/o castigo que aterre a ultear y/o deshaga el matrimonio de jellal y meredy T-T, el que pueda hacerlo tendrá un premio

Natsuki: buen plan si nosotras no podemos ellos podrán vamos animo seguidores :D *con su puño en alto*

Kaede: yo escogí esta canción es de Lucky Star Gravity

Natsuki: disfrútenla y hasta la próxima y suerte n.n

Save my love sugu ni  
Save your dream with your dance  
konya dake toki hanatareru PARADISE  
sagashiteru boy

You are my gravity gravity gravity  
kimi to yukeru mirai  
ima hirogatteku  
You are my gravity gravity gravity  
hikari motome tobou we can fly high

Make a move motto  
Make your day as you want  
yoru o saki TIGHT ni kizamu Party tunes  
tomenaide boy

I'll be your gravity gravity gravity  
kinou made no RULE  
ima tobikoeteku  
I'll be your gravity gravity gravity  
jiyuu no katachi sae we can change now

You are my gravity gravity gravity  
kimi to yukeru mirai  
ima hirogatteku  
You are my gravity gravity gravity  
hikari motome tobou we can fly high

I'll be your gravity gravity gravity  
kinou made no RULE  
ima tobikoeteku  
I'll be your gravity gravity gravity  
jiyuu no katachi sae we can change now

* * *

_Kazumi: hola queridos seguidores *mirando que nadie esta* les preguntare algo, ustedes ¿quieren saber qué es lo que paso en la misión que tomamos junto con el equipo de natsu, jellal, sting y lector? Pues yo lo grabe todo n.n si quieren saberlo pues comenten su respuesta nwn va a salir como un extra o un omake owo hasta la próxima *en voz baja*_


	20. Chapter 20

**RETOS FAIRY**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashima sensei ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán me pertenecen.

_Natsuki: a ir donde el escenario_

_Kaede: que bueno que se reparo rápido_

_Kazumi: esto no hubiera pasado si no se hubieran casado jellal y meredy DX_

Se abren telones nuevos con un escenario nuevo recién remodelado

Natsuki: ohayo minna nwn/ es hora de los reto owo

Kaede: es de **agusman **y dice:

**hola a todos :D, feliz año nuevo a todos! Bueno mis retos son: Natsu: a que intentes comer una carne asada con el sasonador de carne de billy de las aventuras de billy y mandy; kagura y minerva: a que se porten como chicas enamoradas con natsu x todo un dia(o sino hay castigo de las presentadoras); zeref: te reto a que intentes poner en peligro a las chicas q tengan actitud yandere q las presentadoras elijan(no se ocurre ni una T-T); gajeel,laxus,jerall,natsu, y gray a que bailen: play harde de david guetta ft ne-yo & akon. **

**PD: xq nadie me aviso q se podian poner mas de dos retos, me tuve q enterar de otras personas, q crueles TT-TT *sale corrien del lugar 'del crimen'***

Kazumi/natsuki: GOMEN NASAI TTWTT *una reverencia*

Kaede: esto se nos fue de las manos muy pronto habrá nuevas reglas así que perdónanos ok n.n

Natsu: no suena nada mal *se lo traen y lo come sin mirar y pone una cara rara*

Natsuki: tan rápido regresaste ¬¬

Natsu: bueno es que gray casi muere el muy cobarde no resistió *burlándose y sufriendo*

Kagura: eso no, me rindo ¬¬

Minerva: ni muerta hare eso me rindo ¬¬

Kaede: wuajjajajajajaja :D *abre una trampa debajo de ella, cuando desaparecieron se oyó gritos de dolor en lo profundo del suelo*

Kazumi: que les hiciste -.-'

Natsuki: es en fairy tail u de otro anime? Bueno en fairy tail no conozco a nadie T-T

Kaede: yo conozco de otros como yuno, kotonoha y lucy

Natsu: LUCY ES YANDERE DX

Kaede: no so burro yo hablo de otra lucy que aparece en elfen lied

Natsu: eh que es eso?

Zeref: saben que mejor me rindo ¬¬ no quiero seguir con esto

Kazumi: a bailar *w* *colocando la música*

Gajeel: tengo que cantarlo

Laxus: esto ba para mis fans

Natsu: creo que me duele el estomago

Jellal: aun no consiguieron el divorcio T-T

Empezaron a bailar con la canción.

Hey, said us hustler's work is never through  
We makin' it 'cause we make it move  
The only thing we know how to do  
Said it's the only thing we know how to do

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard.  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partyin' like it's your job

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard.  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partyin' like it's your job

Come on baby and drop this  
Scrub that floor and just mop it  
Show these gangsters how you cock block it  
Don't care what you got in your pocket  
I get the way that you rockin'  
Flip that thang thang don't stop it  
When I just bang bang and pop it  
While the club crowded just watch you (work it out)

Got a gang of cash and it's all thrown out on the bar  
(now work it out)  
And it's going fast cuz I feel like a superstar  
(now work it out)  
And you may not have it, I might just broke the law  
(now work it out)  
It's your time to grab it, now make this whole thing yours  
(now work it out)

Hey, said us hustler's work is never through  
We makin' it 'cause we make it move  
The only thing we know how to do  
Said it's the only thing we know how to do

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard.  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partyin' like it's your job

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard.  
We work hard, play hard  
[ De: letra-play-hard-ft-ne-yo-akon-david-guetta ]  
Keep partyin' like it's your job

Some pressure that we can push  
Ladies can't get enough  
Got my fitness, I'm looking buff  
And all my people with me, I trust  
Holdin' down for my suit k  
If they askin' you, I'm not guilty  
All the thing that I'm guilty of is making you rock with me  
(work it out)

Got a gang of cash and it's all thrown out on the bar  
(now work it out)  
And it's going fast cuz  
I feel like a superstar  
(now work it out)  
And you may not have it,  
I might just broke the law  
(now work it out)  
It's your time to grab it,  
now make this whole thing yours  
(now work it out)

Hey, said us hustler's work is never through  
We makin' it 'cause we make it move  
The only thing we know how to do  
Said it's the only thing we know how to do

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard.  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partyin' like it's your job

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard.  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partyin' like it's your job

Hey, said us hustler's work is never through  
We makin' it 'cause we make it move  
The only thing we know how to do  
Said it's the only thing we know how to do

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard.  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partyin' like it's your job

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard.  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partyin' like it's your job

Natsuki: otro reto X3

Kaede: es de **HappySakura **y dice:

**b-oo-d-a noooooooooo impidan eso por favor ya soporte lo de Kaede con la boda de sting y rogue pero esto noooooooooooo bueno estos son mis retos para despues del especial de Alessia Scarlet que son:  
-Para Wendy: cantar la cancion Barracuda de Heart en un escenario en todo fiore.**

-Para Lucy: hacerle Fanservice a las siguientes personas Toshiro Hitsugaya,Light Yagami y Lelouch e minimo conseguirle un sonrojo a uno de ellos .

e ahora el castigo para Droy redoble de tambores: robar un peluche de pusheen cat y evitar que una turba de fans de ese neko tan kawaii te ataque e enviármelo si lo consigues cumples el castigo y recibes comida preparada por mi -.

PD: espero que cumplan Wendy,Lucy y Droy e Sting y Gray no se ._. solo digo que conmigo no se metan por que quien sabe si viven de las torturas de mi lado maligno pero bueno espero que Wendy,Lucy cumplan sus retos e Droy cumpla su castigo.

Droy: el castigo no suena mal *yéndose*

Wendy: hai nwn *yéndose*

Lucy: pero dijeron no cosas pervertidas DX

Natsuki/kazumi: cierto -.-'

Kaede: el fanservice eh pues recuerden que nuestras reglas lo rompieron asi que cumple igualmente lucy ¬¬

Natsu: que es fanservice

Kaede: *le susurra algo en su oído* y eso es

Natsu: puedo ir yo mas :D

Sting: yo me apunto :D

Loke: yo mas

Dan: te nesecito lucy ¬u¬

Lucy: QUE NO ¬¬* me rindo U_U

Kazumi: veamos a Wendy *encendiendo la tv*

-un escenario en toda fiore-

Wendy: mmm bueno empiezo a cantar *algo nerviosa*

So this ain´t the end -  
I saw you again today  
Had to turn my heart away  
You smiled like the Sun -  
Kisses for everyone  
And tales - it never fails!

You lying so low in the weeds  
Bet you gonna ambush me  
You´d have me down on my knees  
Wouldn´t you, Barracuda?

Back over Time when we were all  
Trying for free  
Met up with porpoise and me  
No right no wrong your selling a Song-  
A name whisper game.

If the real thing don´t do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You gonna burn it out to the wick  
Aren´t you, Barracuda?

"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said  
Dive down deep to save my head  
You...I think you got the blues too.

All that night and all the next  
Swam without looking back  
Made for the western pools - silly fools

-estudio-

Kaede: ahora veremos a droy *cambiando*

Se veía a un droy corriendo por su vida detrás de el la turba de fanáticas era como una ola, dory tropezó y las fanáticas le capturaron, se vio una bola de humo después solo quedo un droy en calzoncillos inconsciente en el suelo.

Kaede: mal por el

Levy: droy :c

Kazumi: eso es todo por hoy y gracias por seguirnos nwn/

Natsuki: y recuerden manden retos a ultear para deshacer el matrimonio de jellal TToTT

Kaede: aquí la música de

Natsuki: disfrútenla hasta la próxima

Oh yeah (oh yeah oh yeah)  
Oh yeah (oh yeah oh yeah)

So tell me who am i supposed to be?  
what i gotta do to get you close to me  
if i run away tonight will you follow me?  
c`mon c`mon c`mon oh yeah  
i see you starin and i`m all alone  
(all alone)  
know that you`ve been wanting me too say hello  
Cause when the lights star flashin everbody  
knows  
it`s on, it`s on, it`s on

corus: Say anything you want i turn  
the music up cause baby we ain`t goin  
no-oh-oh-where  
i leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
and everbody`s screamin  
oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
they`re screamin oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
they`re screamin oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
screamin oh yeah yeah

And now it`s time i gotta make a move  
we could be together if you only knew  
(only knew)  
cause life`s too short and we got  
nothing to lose  
c`mon, c`mon, c`mon  
oh yeah  
i can`t seem to get you out my mind  
(oh no)  
and i ain`t gonna stop untill i make you mine  
(make you mine)  
i just gonna make it to you  
by the end of the night oh yeah oh yeah  
oh yeah (oh)

corus: Say anything you want i turn  
the music up cause baby we ain`t goin  
no-oh-oh-where  
i leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
and everbody`s screamin  
oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
screamin oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
screamin oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
screamin oh yeah yeah

i know the night is endin and time just  
keeps on runnin out i gotta find my way to  
oh yeah!

corus: Say anything you want(Say anything)  
i turn  
the music up cause baby we ain`t goin  
no-oh-oh-where  
(we ain`t goin no where)  
i leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
and everbody`s screamin  
oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
screamin oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
screamin oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
screamin oh yeah  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)

oh yeah yeah  
oh yeah  
oh yeah  
oh yeah yeah  
(oh yeah)  
c`mon  
oh yeah oh yeah  
oh yeah  
oh yeah.

_Jellal: porque me tuve que casar _

_Meredy: tan malo es estar conmigo ToT jellal T-T_

_Ultear: pero que cruel ¬¬ _

_Jellal: meredy etto yo no es eso deja de llorar si es este loco reto el que me vuelve asi *consolando a meredy*_

_Erza: jellal *luego se va*_

_Kazumi: creo que tengo que reparar algunas cosas -.-_

_Mirajane: yo te ayudo a unirlos *-*/_

_Kaede: basta de esto DX y no hagan nada ¬¬*_


End file.
